


Bite Me

by sparrow30



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, a 100 year old Vampire, sees Kurt in Scandals and turns him thinking he’ll be sweet and innocent - boy was he wrong.  Kurt is bitchy, strong-willed, extremely pissed at being made a vampire, and very, very demanding. Now the two of them are stuck with one another for at least the next 3 months, and need to learn to live with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this under Anon on the GKM, but I thought it was time to neaten it up and post it somewhere a bit more reader-friendly! This is very much an AU (we're talking vampires here people!) but i've tried to keep it faithful to the spirit of Kurtbastian. Oh, and because we're talking vampires there will be fairly regular references to blood and its consumption, and some light suspense. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing Lilinas for being my beta and cheerleader, I honestly don't know what I would do without her!!

Sebastian fixed his hair in the slightly dingy mirror that occupied the entire left wall of the bathroom in Scandals. Behind him, his latest meal swayed slightly, eyes glazed and un-focussed. Apart from the tell-tale marks on the right hand side of his neck, he could easily be mistaken for just another of the drunks wandering around the seedy club, looking for the next ‘love-of-their-life’. Sebastian gave a small shudder – humans really had an outstanding capability to be utterly pathetic sometimes.

  
  


Satisfied that his appearance met his rigorous standards, he sauntered over to Dinner. Smirking, he bent slightly to lick one final drop of blood off the man’s neck, the tip of his slender tongue flicking all the way from collarbone to jaw-line and extracting a small shiver from the recipient. He let out an audible sigh; it was so rare to find his favourite AB-Negative, and this one really was quite good looking. Sebastian would have loved nothing more than to savour every ounce of this particular meal, but in the last couple of weeks the Guild had initiated a crackdown on bleed-drys - apparently the local news had picked up on a couple of ‘strange deaths’ and the powers-that-be had decided that the community needed to lay low for a year or two. So, Sebastian was forced to do no more than simply pop the guy’s collar to hide evidence of his activities and send him on his way. The man would be fine; the glamour would wear off in an hour or so, and if he noticed the puncture marks he'd probably just convince himself that he’d scored with someone who was just a little bit kinky. The trace memories of a devastatingly good-looking guy leading him into a bathroom stall would no doubt back this theory up, and everyone walks away happy.

  
  


“Well, this was fun pet,” Sebastian drawled, before turning on his heels and exiting the bathroom without so much as a backwards glance at the human he was leaving behind. Making his way across the throbbing dance floor he was bombarded from every angle by the sounds, sights and smells that could only be associated with a 3am nightclub. Normally he would have revelled in the sensations, but having just fed his senses were currently hyper-attuned, and everything felt just a little bit _much_. Sighing - he was only 100, he really should be able to handle his blood better than this - he decided it was time to call it a night.

  
  


Sebastian started winding his way toward the exit, and had almost reached the door when a flash of ivory skin made him pause. For a brief moment he considered ignoring it, but something in his core told him to stop. Turning slowly, he scanned the bar until his eyes landed on a slender boy leaning against the bar. He was sipping a bright green drink and looked more than a little nervous – obviously a first timer here. Sebastian gauged him to be about 18, and if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever laid eyes on then he really didn't know what was. Before he knew what he was doing he had changed course and was making his way over to the boy. It didn’t matter that he had just fed; there was something about this boy, he was _special_.

  
  


By the time Sebastian reached the bar he had had ample time to fully assess the creature that had so strongly caught his attention, and quickly decided that his initial declaration was way off the mark. This boy wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on; he was the most beautiful thing _period_. His slender body was perfectly toned, wearing black skin-tight jeans which perfectly accentuated his ass - and boy was that a nice ass. If Sebastian still had the capability to drool he was pretty sure that was exactly what he would have been doing. Raking his gaze up the boy’s body, greedily taking in every perfect curve on show, their eyes met briefly before Sebastian reached his destination, and something in those eyes told him that this wasn’t just going to be a quick suck in the toilet. No, he wanted something _more_ from this one.

  
  


It had been a while since Sebastian had created another creature of the night, his general opinion being that it was simply too much trouble. Yes, there was something innately satisfying about Turning another Vampire who looked at you like you hung the moon in the sky, and there was no denying that the resulting sex was often incredible, but in his general opinion the effort involved in caring for a newborn for a whole three months was rarely worth the potential benefits.

  
  


That being said, Sebastian thought as he finally reached the counter, this one was just so adorable, standing there all nervous-like, it could actually be quite fun.

  
  


“Hey babe, first time here?” Sebastian leant in so that his mouth was scant inches away from the other boy’s ear, and his words ghosted over warm skin. There was no law as such that said you couldn’t glamour potential offspring, but there was still a fairly rigorous honour code between Vampires, and the general consensus was that if you couldn’t get the human to follow you of their own free will then you didn’t deserve to be a Maker anyway. In Sebastian’s opinion only the lowest of the low glamoured offspring and, while he may not always act like it, he was still a Vamp of honour at heart. Besides, it all added to part of the challenge, and Sebastian had never had any problems laying on the charm in order to get what he wanted, even before he was Turned.

  
  


The other boy jumped slightly at Sebastian's voice, and turned toward him. His expression was confused, as if he couldn’t believe he had been approached at all. I- I guess so yes,” he stammered.

  
  


Sebastian grinned wide and leaned in even closer “My name’s Sebastian, you here alone gorgeous?” The boy flushed red right up to his hairline, and oh yes, this one was going to be _fun_.

  
  


“I’m Kurt,” the boy replied, his voice slightly stronger than before. “Not really. I mean I guess so … I came with a friend but he’s … he’s busy now.” A quick glance in the direction of the boy’s – Kurt’s – gaze told Sebastian everything he needed to know about the situation. Another boy of about the same age was dancing drunkenly on the dance floor, obviously enjoying the attention of other patrons of the club. Kurt was clearly pining after the oblivious boy, but never mind, Sebastian would make him forget all about the other boy in a matter of days. Hours if he was really on form.

  
  


“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kurt,” Sebastian replied in his silkiest tones “I guess that means I get you all to myself. Can I buy you a drink?” Kurt stilled, and his eyes took on a determined shine as he took one last glance at his friend on the dancefloor before turning to face Sebastian fully.

  
  


“Actually, I think I’d rather get out of here if it’s all the same to you?” He replied with a faint hint of steel to his voice, challenging Sebastian to suggest otherwise. Sebastian was a little thrown by that comment - he hadn’t expected someone giving off such a clear innocent vibe to be quite so forward - but hell, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

  
  
“Lead the way gorgeous,” he replied with an exaggerated sweeping motion, and followed Kurt outside into the brisk November air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they rounded the corner outside Scandals, heading into the darkened alley that ran alongside the building, Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand, spinning the boy with practised ease so that he could back him up against the cold brick wall. With an almost feral growl he crashed their lips together, tongue darting out to taste his new conquest. He was answered with the briefest of pauses before hands snaked around his neck, and his kiss was eagerly reciprocated. Kurt was clearly interested, always a good sign. Turnings initiated by force were always the trickiest; it was so much harder to get a newborn to follow you when things started badly, and given that Sebastian was going to be responsible for this particular newborn for at least the immediate future he wanted a certain amount of adoration - it was one of the best bits after all.

  
  


Sebastian felt Kurt’s mouth open slightly and he took the opportunity to dart inside, their tongues twining together as they both fought for dominance over the kiss. After a minute or so of this intimate dance Kurt broke away, panting heavily. Sebastian took advantage of the fact that oxygen was no longer a requirement for him and started mouthing his way along the other boy’s jawline, peppering his flawless skin with kisses as he slowly moved across and down until his mouth was hovering just over the pulsing vein that ran vertically along Kurt’s neck.

  
  


The heady pulse of blood throbbing underneath his lips was intoxicating, and Sebastian’s fangs unsheathed of their own volition. If he hadn’t been so engrossed in the boy he had pinned up against the wall he would have kicked himself at his lack of self-control. Honestly, it was like he was a newborn all over again. As it was, it took everything Sebastian had not to give into the overwhelming urge to just bite down and drink and drink without restraint until he was completely sated. But no, he had decided that this one was special, which meant he was going to do this properly, and that required a certain amount of decorum damn it.

  
  


He started mouthing determinedly at Kurt’s neck, eliciting breathy moans from the other boy as his fingers scrabbled desperately around Sebastian's neck, fingers clenching and unclenching as Sebastian nipped oh-so lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Really, his level of self-restraint practically deserved a medal. He couldn’t help smiling smugly at the response he was getting; he knew for a fact that he was good, but it was always nice to hear it from the lips of others. He started sucking harder, working up quite the bruise - not that it would show after Kurt had Turned of course.

  
  


“Oh god, that feels so good- just like that- oh god,” Sebastian smirked harder as he drew away slightly, just far enough to get his fangs aligned over exactly the right spot. Never one to shy away from praise, he couldn’t help whispering “Not God. Me,” before he bit down. Hard **.**

  
  


As his fangs pierced the thin membrane he felt Kurt stiffen underneath him. “Ouch! Not so hard-” Kurt exclaimed in the same breathy tone as before, except now his voice was laced with a layer of indignation. Obviously Kurt wasn’t into pain-play, but never mind. Sebastian was sure the sex would still be spectacular if this advanced preview was anything to go by.

  
  


As Sebastian felt the first gush of warm liquid hit his tongue he shuddered in pleasure, of course Kurt would be AB-Negative. _O_ _f course_. He sucked at the wound gently; he didn’t want to drain the boy but he was determined to get at least a taste of what was arguably the best drink he’d had in a very long time before completing the Turn. It was only fair after all.

  
“Ah! I’m serious, cut it out! What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt's protestations were louder, angrier, and this time the words were accompanied by hands pushing insistently at his shoulders. Sebastian frowned slightly; now that sort of behaviour really wouldn’t do. Breaking from his ministrations, he darted upward so that he was eye-to-eye with the other boy and snarled fiercely, fire showing deadly in his eyes. The gesture silenced Kurt long enough for Sebastian to bring his own index finger up to his left fang, eyes never leaving his target. The nervous hiss that escaped from Kurt’s mouth when he noticed Sebastian’s elongated incisors provided Sebastian with a certain amount of satisfaction as he pushed down gently on his finger, breaking the skin enough for a small bubble of his own blood to rush to the surface of the cut.

  
  


“Shhh, it will all be over soon,” he crooned soothingly as he softly pressed his finger to the puncture mark on Kurt’s neck, his blood quickly mixing with Kurt’s. This was the initiation of the Turning; the actual transformation would follow over the next couple of hours.

  
  


“You’re crazy, you’re absolutely-” Kurt’s panicked voice cut out abruptly as he slumped forward, rendered unconscious as the Vampire blood coursing through his system immediately took effect. As he felt the dead weight of the other boy fall against him, Sebastian was reminded of why he usually waited until they were home before starting the Turning process. Damn his lack of self-control, he really was all over the place tonight.

  
  


That being said, Sebastian thought idly as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, the street-light reflecting off Kurt’s pale skin with an almost ethereal glow, he couldn’t really begrudge the inevitable awkward trip home. Not when this was his reward.

  
  


Looping one arm around Kurt’s waist he started walking them towards the main road, thankful that the extra weight wasn't anything more than a slight inconvenience for his Vampire form. Hailing a taxi he smiled sweetly at some passers-by who were eyeing him suspiciously. “Too much to drink, such a lightweight!” He supplied casually, to which they shrugged and carried on walking. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him as he bundled Kurt into the back of the waiting taxi. It was just _too_ easy sometimes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian leant back in his plush leather armchair and carefully watched the boy in the bed in front of him. Kurt was tossing fitfully from side to side, and the older Vampire felt a brief pang of pity; he remembered his own Turning like it was yesterday. It had not been pleasant.

  
  


Even after centuries of research, the various clan still weren’t in agreement on exactly how the Turning process worked. What they did know was that when even the smallest drop of Vampire blood entered the human bloodstream it swiftly invaded host cells, rendering the recipient unconscious and inducing a high fever. This fever then ripped through the human body, converting the weak mortal form to something far more formidable. The whole process usually took between 3 and 12 hours depending on the human, and it could in no way be described as a comfortable process. The result however, Sebastian thought as he reminisced over everything he had achieved in the last century, was worth any level of discomfort.

  
  


Kurt’s movements started to slow, and Sebastian sat up a little straighter. It was almost time to meet his new creation. Guild law said that Makers were responsible for their offspring for at least 3 months after they were Turned, showing them the ropes of their new life and satisfying any – urges - they might have. Sebastian was looking forward to this particular aspect of the next three months; based on what he had seen of Kurt in Scandals it had the potential to be utterly _thrilling_.

  
  


As Kurt’s body stilled completely his eyes snapped open, blinking quickly against the harsh light of the room. Sebastian watched as confusion clouded Kurt’s piercing gaze and he started to mentally prepare himself. This was always the trickiest bit, getting a newborn to accept their new life and, hopefully, recognize that their Maker had done them a favour. Humans always seemed to hold on to these romantic notions about what their life should be, when really their pitiful existence paled in comparison to what _could_ be achieved when part of a Vampire clan. Sebastian had no doubt that Kurt would be exactly the same, but he was confident he could make the new Vampire come around; he just needed persuading.

  
  


Sebastian nodded toward the bedside table, where he had placed a large pitcher of blood and a smaller wine glass. It was the good stuff too; a crisp O-negative, nice and easy for a first timer. “Have something to drink, you’ll be thirsty.”

  
  


Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his breathing rough. When he could only produce hoarse rasps he seemed to accept the wisdom of Sebastian’s words, and reached over to grab the glass on the side, downing its contents in one. Sebastian couldn’t help but appreciate how Kurt’s neck flexed as he consumed the contents, his muscles rippling just underneath the surface. He was also not oblivious to how easy it had been to get the newborn to take his first drink, which was a pleasant surprise; most new Vampires required at least a token persuasion. He grinned to himself; it seemed he had chosen well.

  
  


Standing gracefully, he walked slowly toward the bed, stopping about a foot away from Kurt. “It’s good to see you finally awake gorgeous, we’ve got a lot to talk about. You probably don’t remember, but my name is-”

  
  


“I know exactly who you are. You’re the crazy son-of-a-bitch who decided to go to town on my neck last night! Have you _any idea_ how easily I bruise? There’s only so much concealer can do!”

  
  


Kurt’s hand darted up to his neck as he spoke, his fingers tracing the two small puncture marks that hadn’t quite healed (they were always the last to go after a Turning). The earlier confusion had left his features, and had been replaced by a fierceness which was currently being channelled into one of the best glares Sebastian had seen in a very long time - it was just a pity it was being directed at him.

  
  


Sebastian had to admit he was a little taken aback by the outburst. He had been expecting fear, possibly apprehension, but certainly not anger. Very few people ever talked back to Sebastian, he gave off an aura of so much self-confidence that humans were easily intimidated, and Vampires - well Sebastian’s quick temper was pretty common knowledge around these parts. He stuttered slightly, before swiftly regaining his composure. “Don’t you worry about that, doll, our kind aren’t exactly prone to bruising.” He was faintly aware that this probably this wasn’t the best way to induct a newborn, but Kurt had ruined his original plan when he had interrupted, so it was his own fault really.

  
  


“Our kind? What the hell are you talking about? Where am I? What did you do to me?” Kurt’s voice was accusatory, and if Sebastian thought his earlier glare was impressive it had only increased exponentially throughout their brief conversation. It was a little unnerving to be the recipient of such a venomous gaze. Not that Sebastian would ever admit that of course.

  
  


“Calm down sweetheart,” he soothed, though by the intensity building behind those stormy eyes it seemed his charm wasn’t going to get him very far. Deciding to try a different approach he gave a small sigh and picked up the now-empty glass from the bedside table, slowly refilling it and taking a long sip. Adopting what he had dubbed his ‘imperious Vampire tone’ (he had always been a big fan of the dramatics), he drew himself up to his fullest height before speaking.

  
  


“How much do you know… about the un-dead?” Sebastian paused; waiting for the tell-tale fear to flash across Kurt’s face as understanding took hold.

  
  


Instead, he was greeted by what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Scowling, he watched as Kurt doubled over, clutching his sides as his entire frame shook with peals of mirth. “Oh that’s good, that’s really good,” the younger boy gasped between breaths. “Way to go Kurt, you’ve managed to pick yourself a crazy. Of course you have.”

  
  


Sebastian recoiled slightly, this definitely wasn’t the response he had been expecting, and he _really_ didn’t like the insinuation. Cocking his head, he tried to work out how to proceed. Kurt wasn’t acting at all how he had expected him to, and truth be told he was a little thrown.

  
  


Kurt didn’t seem to notice the internal debate going on behind Sebastian's eyes, possibly because he was still too busy trying to catch his breath. “Of course, a cute guy wants to hook up with you, there _has_ to be something wrong with him, it could never be that simple, _of course_.”

  
  


Taking a few large breaths Kurt managed to calm down enough to focus on Sebastian again. His eyes darkened. “Well, if you think Meerkats are cute, I guess,” he breathed too quietly for Sebastian to hear. At least, it would have been too quiet had Sebastian not been a Vampire, and thus equipped with a hearing range far surpassing any human. Sebastian stiffened; that really was the last straw. He could just about forgive the crazy comment, after all it _was_ disorienting first being Turned, but no one insulted his appearance and got away with it, not even a newborn.

  
  


Before he calmed down enough to have a chance to temper his response Sebastian snarled, unsheathing his fangs as he moved in a flash to crowd into Kurt’s personal space. Slamming one hand against the headrest on either side of the boy’s head, his expression radiated menace as he snapped his teeth mere inches away from Kurt’s exposed neck. This would shut the newborn up once and for all, he thought smugly.

  
  


However, before the thought had even finished forming in his mind, Sebastian found himself thrown onto his back across the bed. Kurt had flung himself forwards so that his legs were straddling Sebastian’s hips, and his hands were pressing painfully into Sebastian’s shoulders as the new Vampire growled, slender fangs glistening in the light.

  
  


Oh. Well he hadn’t been expecting that.

  
  


Sebastian was far stronger than the newborn, but was much too stunned by the turn of events to do anything more than gawp like a helpless infant. It didn’t matter though, because not half a (metaphorical) heartbeat later Kurt had thrown himself across the room, and was standing pressed up against the far wall staring at Sebastian with a thoroughly panicked expression, looking for all the world like he wanted to just melt into the bricks behind him.

  
  


The part of Sebastian’s brain that hadn’t been completely floored by the events of the last 30 seconds reasoned that Kurt probably hadn’t even realized what he was doing until he had acted. One of the many gifts bestowed on Vampires was lightning-quick responses, but for newborns it was often difficult for cognitive reasoning to keep up with instinct, which was why a lot of time they found themselves acting first and thinking later. It was a tricky situation to be in, especially when experiencing blood-lust for the first time, and one of the main reasons the Guild insisted on the default three months guardianship of newborns.

  
  


Luckily for Sebastian, in the last 100 years his thought processes had sped up to match his body, and he was able to recover swiftly enough to turn his attention back to Kurt in time to see him raise a hand to gingerly trace the elongated teeth now occupying his mouth.

  
  


“What the fuck,” he breathed, lisping slightly around the unfamiliar new dental configuration “did you do to me?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately to calm down. Things were quickly getting out of hand, and if there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was not being in control. He needed to get on top of this situation. Fast. Hoisting himself up onto his elbows, he rearranged himself so that he was in a slightly more dignified sitting position before speaking again. “Why don’t you come sit down?” he said, his voice dropping soothingly - maybe the newborn was just in shock, maybe this approach would yield more benefits. “We've got a lot to talk about.”  
  
  


“You’re damn right we've got a lot to talk about,” Kurt replied hotly, and it seemed that the gently-gently tactic wasn’t going to go down so well after all. “You’ve drugged me, kidnapped me, and mutilated my perfectly straight teeth in order to convince me that I’m what? Some sort of mythical being?”

  
  


“I didn’t drug you, and the kidnapping is only temporary,” Sebastian snapped. Honestly, did he have to make it sound quite so melodramatic? Talk about being a drama queen.

  
  


“Only temporary!” Kurt all but screeched at Sebastian’s response. “What the hell does that even mean?”

  
  


“The Guild says I have to look after you for the next three months to make sure you don’t get into any trouble while you’re still getting used to being Turned. After that you’re free to do whatever the hell you want,” Sebastian replied, trying to keep his tone civil. The boy’s squawking was bringing on one hell of a headache, and painkillers just didn't have the same effect now that he was of the un-dead.

  
  


“The- the Guild? Turned? You really, honestly believe you’re a- a Vampire don’t you?” Kurt’s voice was incredulous as his eyes swiftly scanned the four corners of the room, as if desperately looking for some sort of sign that this was all an elaborate hoax, that at any minute a camera crew would jump out shouting “Punk'd!”

  
  


Sebastian couldn't help the small huff of impatience that escaped him. “Well maybe that’s because I am one. And now so are you, better get used to it babe,” he responded curtly, more than a little fed up with the constant insinuations that he was crazy. “If you don’t believe me, how about you go check what you first drank when you woke up? It tasted good didn’t it? It's O-Negative doll, straight from the veins of some cute blonde guy I picked up not two days ago.”

  
  


Kurt’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and Sebastian was briefly thankful that he had finally managed to say something to shut him up, even if it was only temporary. Without saying a word Kurt stalked over to the bed and snatched the empty glass off the table, sniffing its contents more than a little warily. His tongue flicked out to swipe across the rim, and despite everything that had happened Sebastian’s brain couldn’t help but flood with all the other things he’d like that tongue to do - for all that Kurt was taking on a steadily more infuriating role in his universe, he was an undeniably attractive infuriation. Damn him. He could practically see the realisation flood across Kurt’s features when, in shock, the boy loosened his grip on the glass and their gazes both followed it as it tumbled towards the wooden floor. In a flash Sebastian was up and across the room to grab the object before it shattered into a thousand messy pieces.

  
  


This action seemed to snap Kurt out of his daze, and whether it was the knowledge that he had drunk (and yes, enjoyed) a full glass of human blood, or the fact that he had witnessed Sebastian’s inhuman speed first hand, it seemed to Sebastian that the penny had finally, _finally_ dropped.

  
  


“I’m- I’m a Vampire.” Kurt spoke quietly, looking more like the nervous boy Sebastian had first met in Scandals. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief; now that this minor panic attack was over Kurt would revert back to the sweet, naïve newborn Sebastian had been anticipating, and the fun could really start. Thank _God_ for that; Sebastian had never been particularly good when faced with histrionics, even when they came packaged as nicely as this one.

  
  


Unfortunately it seemed that, for the hundredth time that night, Sebastian had misjudged the situation, as the next second he had his arms full of a very angry newborn who, by the looks of things, was intent on clawing his eyes out chunk by tiny chunk.

  
  


“You son of a bitch!” Shrieked the ball of energy as Sebastian tried valiantly to preserve his good looks while not causing any serious damage to his charge. “What the fuck do you think gives you the right-”

  
  


“Hang on- okay okay just calm dow- _watch the hair-_ Alright Kurt, stop it!” Sebastian raised his voice, injecting as much force behind the words as he could. This seemed to finally have an impact, and he was able to push the younger boy away and hold him at a safe distance (although that didn’t stop him from taking another few desperate swings). “Don’t you see? I did you a favour.”

  
  


“Oh _sure_ ,” Kurt drawled, his voice still laced with disdain, eyes fiery in their anger, and Sebastian had to take a second to wonder in disbelief at how he had managed get this one quite so wrong. Shaking out of the older Vampire’s grasp Kurt took a large step backwards and crossed his arms defiantly. “Tell me one good thing I should be looking forward to about my brand new life.”

  
  


“Well for a start you get to spend the next three months with me,” Sebastian began, thinking that really the boy should consider himself lucky he got such a good mentor. Kurt merely raised an eyebrow as if to say “Bitch, please,” and Sebastian decided that a different tact may be in order.

  
  


“Okay. You’ll never have to worry about what you eat again.”

  
  


“I’ll never be able to eat again full-stop!”

  
  


“You’ll never get old.”

  
  


“I’ll never get my Notebook scene.”

  
  


“Your what? Actually never mind, I don’t care. How about the fact that you’re stronger and quicker than you ever have been?”

  
  


“Do I really look like someone who’s into physical activities?”

  
  


“You can travel the world.”

  
  


“As long as I do it on my own, and under the cover of darkness. Gee, sounds swell!”

  
  


“You can strike fear into the heart of anyone who’s ever pissed you off.”

  
  


“Do you know how difficult it’s going to be to accessorise freaking _Fangs_!”

  
  


Sebastian was stumped. How could Kurt not see how much better things were about to get for him? Stepping forward, he lowered his tone to a more silky register. “Oh, and I almost forgot. The sex is _incredible_.”

  
  


He watched with satisfaction as Kurt’s eyes darkened a shade, and a shudder ran through his entire body. He knew he had hit gold - if there was one thing a newborn craved more than fresh blood it was intimacy. Sebastian smirked, sure he had won this round.

  
  


However Kurt merely shook his head roughly as if to focus it, taking a couple of deep breaths as he turned to look away. “Not interested,” he spoke firmly, arms still decidedly crossed in front of him.

  
  


“Fine.” Sebastian seethed, his voice deadly cold; this infant was truly infuriating. “Well like it or not you’re stuck with me for now, so you might as well as get used to it. Now the sun is almost up and you’ve officially exhausted me so I’m going to bed, I suggest you do the same.”

  
  


Turning abruptly he stormed out of the room towards the master bedroom. His Maker instincts were screaming at him to not leave his new offspring alone in unfamiliar surroundings but he resolutely ignored them. This was turning into a nightmare, a nightmare he was going to be stuck with for the next 90 days - he needed some time to regroup.

  
  


Throwing himself across his king-sized mattress he flung his right arm over his eyes and groaned. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt watched incredulously as Sebastian stalked out of the room. This was insane, utterly insane. Giving an exasperated cry he flopped down onto the bed, all energy deserting him now that he was on his own. What in the world was going on?

  
  


His brain was whirring, desperately trying to process everything that had happened to him since meeting Sebastian’s gaze in Scandals - and boy did that seem like a long time ago now. The suggestion that he was a Vampire was ludicrous; it couldn’t possibly be true. Could it?

  
  


Jerking upright he grabbed the glass from the table where Sebastian had replaced it after catching it right out of the air. He had moved faster than Kurt had been able to comprehend - but Kurt was in shock right? Maybe he hadn’t moved any faster than normal and Kurt’s brain was just warping reality to fit this crazy notion. Yes, that was a much more sensible, more rational explanation.

  
  


Pouring out a small amount of the ruby liquid from the pitcher, he sniffed the contents again before tentatively taking a sip. There was a definite iron taste to the liquid, but that could be anything couldn’t it? It didn’t mean that it was _blood_. There was no need to get worked up over nothing, there was obviously an explanation for all of this. There had to be.

  
  


Moving the glass away from his lips he winced as the edge rapped against one of his still-extended incisors - now that was a little bit more difficult to explain. He remembered the feeling of them unsheathing when he had gotten angry, even if he still didn’t quite understand how his body had reacted so quickly. The number of oddities was quickly growing, and Kurt was starting to feel more than a little overwhelmed.

  
  


Swiftly replacing the glass- he definitely didn’t want a repeat of earlier on top of everything else- he slowly leant back so that he was propped up against the headrest, and tried desperately to school his thoughts into something more rational. It wasn’t possible, it just couldn’t be possible.

  
  


The problem was that at Kurt’s very core something was tugging at him. Something in Kurt’s soul-and would be even have a soul if he was indeed a Vampire? Kurt shook his head, laughing slightly; trust him to go all existential in a time of crisis - was telling him that this wasn’t some cruel hoax. Sebastian was telling the truth and this was- this was real. Kurt had always trusted his instincts in the past, they usually served him pretty well, and his instincts were telling him now that hooking up with a boy in Scandals who just happened to be a Vampire, and thus subsequently being Turned into one himself, was a totally feasible explanation for the night’s events. Well okay then.

  
  


Kurt groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and flailing forlornly across the bed (and if anyone else had been privy to the action they would no doubt have been amused at just how similarly Sebastian had responded when reaching his own bedroom not 10 minutes earlier). Yes, Kurt had never really been content with the idea of spending the rest of his days in Lima. Yes, he had always dreamed of something bigger, something more exciting, but his dreams hadn’t exactly ever consisted of _this_. He wondered idly if he would still manage to make it to Broadway now that he could only be outside between dusk and dawn, before snorting in amusement that this was apparently his biggest concern about his new lifestyle. Well, at least he hadn’t changed _that_ much.

  
  


A full body yawn ripped through him without warning. Clearly the activities of the night had taken their toll on him more than he had realized, and he was suddenly acutely aware of how bone-achingly tired he was. Kurt sighed, as if that wasn’t the most mundanely human feeling ever.

  
  


There were still a hundred unanswered questions floating around Kurt’s brain, but he figured that a couple of hours sleep probably wouldn’t do him any harm. After all, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere any time soon since his mentor had so kindly abandoned him for the day - talk about irresponsible. He got up and started making his way towards the bathroom in order to commence his nightly moisturizing routine, and was halfway towards the doorway when he realized that he wasn't in-fact at home, and thus all his lotions and potions were well out of reach. A growl ripped out of his throat unbidden; yet one more slight to chalk up against the obnoxious Vampire who had dragged him into all of this. Oh, he was going to make Sebastian _pay_.

  
  


A small voice in his head supplied helpfully that since he was now un-aging, he probably didn’t need to stick to his daily 90-minute routine quite so rigorously, but it was quickly squashed by the rest of its brainy counterparts. That wasn’t the point damn it, and Kurt certainly wasn’t ready to admit that there might be some perks to his new form; he was still royally pissed. More than anything, there was something innately comforting about the ritual he had perfected over so many years, and comfort was something he could really do with right now. Maybe he could ask Sebastian tomorrow if he could - no scratch that, he wasn’t going to ask Dracula for anything, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. This entire situation was _his_ fault, and if he thought that Kurt was going to fawn all over him just because he ‘made’ him then he had another thing coming.

  
  


Spinning on his heels he stomped back to the bed, stripping down to his underwear before climbing between the sheets. Slamming his eyes shut he rolled onto his side, hiking the sheets right up to his neck. He was determined to sleep through the whole of the rest of the day and maybe, if he was really very lucky, wake up to find that this whole debacle had been some twisted dream his mind had concocted for its own sadistic pleasure.

  
  


_Lips crash together heatedly; hands roam greedily over every patch of available skin. Breathy moans erupt from both pairs of lips as teeth graze along jaw-lines with just a hint of pressure, a mere suggestion of possessiveness. The room is hot with the smell of sweat and sex and unbridled passion as the two naked bodies writhe together, rutting together desperately like the thought of being separated is to obscene to contemplate. They have been at this for hours, and their actions are getting steadily more desperate, the movements more uncoordinated as both men feel their climax nearing. Another moan, another thrust and they both come undone-_

  
  


Kurt’s eyes flew open as he jerked awake, panting heavily. His whole body was coiled tight like a spring, and he was sure he could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage (although a part of him realized with a start that his chest was absolutely motionless - yet more evidence of his current un-dead state he guessed). He could still feel the ghost of lips against his skin, fingers digging into his hips so hard they bruised, hardness pressing up against him, and _oh god_ how had he managed to go and have a sex dream here of all places?

  
  


Sitting up slowly, Kurt tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had dreams of this nature before, but given the circumstances it hardly seemed appropriate. Shaking himself slightly he reached towards the bedside table, hoping that a drink would chase away the last remnants of the far-too-enjoyable dream from his memories. Pouring himself a glass from the still mostly-full pitcher, he briefly paused to acknowledge that this was the first time he was making a conscious decision to consume human blood, before swiftly downing the contents before he could change his mind.

  
  


Unfortunately, it seemed like luck had well and truly abandoned Kurt for the foreseeable future, since nobody had told him that blood was a form of aphrodisiac for already-horny Vampires (because clearly that was something that would come up in every-day conversation in conservative Lima, Ohio). As the liquid splashed over his tongue and down his throat Kurt shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut. The sensations so prevalent in his dream came screaming back to the forefront of his mind, and if he thought he had been aroused when he had woken up it was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was suddenly _achingly_ hard.

  
  


Groaning he placed the glass back on the bedside table, resigning himself to an uncomfortable night. As he did so, however, his eyes landed on the contents of one of the table's partly open drawers. Some random sheets of paper, a couple of quarters, and what was unmistakably a bottle of lube.

  
  


Kurt’s brain ran through a number of thoughts in quick succession, which jumped from ’ _Yep, definitely fits with what I know of Sebastian so far,_ ’ to ‘e _w ew ew I don’t want to know what’s gone down in this bed,’_ _to ’seems a shame not to take advantage of this though,’_ before finally settling on ‘i _t has to be a sign, it’s_ _ **definitely**_ _a sign’._ Satisfied that there wasn’t much he could do about it if the cosmos had decided it wanted him to enjoy his own company, he swiftly leant over and snatched up the bottle, flicking the top of the cap off with his thumb as he wriggled back against the pillows to get comfortable.

  
  


Shucking his briefs down to pool round his ankles he deposited a generous amount of the liquid into his right hand before lowering it to palm against his hard cock. A moan escaped his lips, his entire body revelling in sensations which seemed so much _more_ than he had ever felt as a human. Gripping softly he started slowly, running his hand in a cool glide from base to tip and flicking his wrist slightly as he moved over the head. He let his imagination take over, figuring he was already giving into temptation so he might as well make the most of it. The phantom from his dream emerged again, trailing hot kisses down his chest as Kurt’s left hand came up to palm at one of his nipples. He moaned and sped up his actions as he imagined wet lips caressing his cock, engulfing his length fully.

  
  


Gasping slightly he slid his hand down to cup at his balls, teasing them softly before reaching behind himself to ghost his finger lightly across his hole. The action sent sparks flying through his entire body as he greedily pressed the tip of his index finger inside. There was not quite enough lube for it to be truly comfortable, but Kurt relished the slight burn as it combined with all the other heightened sensations that were tiptoeing just on the right side of the line between _too much_ and _amazing._

  
  


After a couple of swift thrusts he brought his hand back in front of him, eagerly covering two fingers with lube before returning to his previous actions. The extra liquid provided easier glide and Kurt quickly buried both fingers, moaning quietly at the sensation of being filled. It had been far, far too long since he had last done this. Scissoring his fingers he imagined foreign hands replacing his, imagined that it was his phantom stretching him oh-so deftly. With a gasp he crooked his fingers, trying to scout out the spot which would make him see stars. Sebastian was still an obnoxious ass but he had been right about one thing, this was _incredible_.

  
  


It wasn’t quite enough though, and Kurt knew it. He was aching for something more than just his slick fingers, he needed desperately to feel the heat of another person pressing inside of him. Amidst the nonsensical ramblings of _wantneedmore_ , his traitorous mind supplied that there was a perfectly serviceable body just a few doors down from him. Kurt initially squashed the idea, reminding himself that he was still holding a fairly sizeable grudge against the body in question, but the tension was building inside of him and his resolve was wavering. What would be the harm really? It wasn’t like it would _mean_ anything; Kurt could still hate Sebastian with a passion but there really was no reason to suffer here when everything he needed was just down the hallway.

  
  


His middle finger grazed his prostate and a positively obscene moan tore through Kurt’s chest, but the angle was too awkward for him to fully take advantage of it, and he was left panting and no closer to release. That decided it for him and, after carefully withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the sheet (Sebastian could deal with the laundry he thought smugly as a final act of defiance), he swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded out into the hallway.

  
  


He didn’t bother putting any clothes back on, there would be no need for those with what he had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open as he heard the door to his bedroom slowly creak open. He hadn’t been asleep of course, there were far too many thoughts chasing each other around his brain- all of them concerning a certain newborn- for him to even contemplate unconsciousness.

  
  


His previous Turnings hadn’t been like this, not at all. He thought back to his first charge, an excitable brunette named Nick. Nick had been completely enthralled by the entire Vampire lifestyle from the very start. He had treated Sebastian like a deity, and _damn_ if Sebastian hadn’t loved the attention, revelled in the adoration.

  
  


Nick had stuck around for a fair while even after the obligatory three month period, which had given him ample time to become quite infatuated by Sebastian’s second newborn; a blonde that went by the name of Jeff. Jeff had been a lot more timid than Nick, and had never fully gotten over his initial wariness of his Maker. That was okay though, because in Sebastian’s opinion scaring the newbies was all part of the fun. The three of them had had a blast together - inside and outside the bedroom - until eventually the two of them had decided to commit to a more serious, monogamous, relationship. Sebastian snorted at the memory. Some Vampires still held to the ideals of their old human lifestyle, personally he couldn’t think of anything more _dull_.

  
  


Either way, neither of them had been anything like Kurt. It wasn’t just the fact that Kurt was clearly unhappy with his new situation; Sebastian could easily deal with things not running smoothly from the offset, that wasn't the problem. He could handle upset, he could handle fear, and he positively _adored_ it when they were innocent. The problem was that Kurt was none of these things. He was bitchy, he was sarcastic, and he sure as hell gave as good as he got. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure he could remember the last time he had met someone who could go toe-to-toe with him in the insults department. He was definitely out of practice.

  
  


He desperately hoped that the attitude he had experienced earlier was just the remnants of Kurt’s upset at being Turned. With any luck when he got used to his new life - and accepted that yes, Sebastian _had_ done him a favour - he would revert to something much more tame, otherwise how the hell were either of them going to survive the next three months without killing one other?

  
  


Speaking of his newborn, he sat up slowly and watched as Kurt padded across the room toward his bed without saying a word. Inconvenient brat or not, Sebastian had to admit that the boy was stupidly attractive, it was really quite unfair. Sebastian’s brain quickly shut up about how and why he may have had made a terrible mistake with this Turning as he greedily took in his new charge’s flawless form. Kurt’s porcelain skin took on an almost ethereal quality under the soft lighting of the room, and Sebastian imagined extracting whimpers from those perfect lips as he kissed and nipped his way down that toned torso, lavishing extra care on those gorgeous hipbones and making Kurt moan and beg and plead before finally turning his attention to –

  
  


It was only at that moment did Sebastian’s cognitive musings truly appreciate the fact that Kurt was completely naked. Naked and in Sebastian’s room. Naked, in Sebastian’s room and, _oh god_ , climbing onto Sebastian’s bed, crawling his way towards the older Vampire with an almost predatory glint in his eyes.

  
  


Sebastian’s brain short circuited at this new information, but that was totally fine because his cock promptly took over. He could literally feel every ounce of the blood in his body run south as he throbbed and swelled to absolute hardness. It had been a while since anybody had caused such a swift reaction in Sebastian, but he figured it was hardly surprising really, given the current circumstances.

  
  


Sebastian’s eyes darkened with lust as he continued to watch Kurt’s slow, seductive path towards him. “Kurt-” he began, but had to cough and swallow because for some reason his voice simply formed as a breathy whisper rather than the confident tone he had been going for and _oh fuck,_ this boy really did have one hell of a hold on him didn’t he.

  
  


Kurt, however, simply shushed Sebastian, reaching out to firmly push him backward so that he was lying prone once again. Sebastian coughed and tried again. “Not that I’m complaining babe, but what are you doing?” His voice sounded more like his usual cocky self this time, for which he was eternally grateful.

  
  


“I’m horny. You’re here.” Was the only response he got from the other Vampire before cool air on his skin alerted him to the fact that Kurt had tugged the sheets away from the bed, exposing his own naked body. The side of Kurt’s mouth quirked in response to the realisation that Sebastian apparently slept unclothed, but he still didn’t say anything.

  
  


Sebastian smirked and brought both hands up to clasp behind his head, flexing his biceps as he stretched out with an air of self-satisfaction. “Like what you see hun?” he drawled, confident in the knowledge that his body was more than adequate; he had been told so enough times after all.

  
  


“You’ll do.”

  
  


Sebastian scowled; that definitely wasn’t the response he usually got. “Now you listen-” he began, starting to bring his hands down only to find that Kurt had grabbed both his wrists easily with one hand, and was now pinning them above his head to the headboard. Sebastian raised his eyebrow, he certainly didn’t have anything against bondage, but it was usually him doing the holding. Yet again, Kurt seemed to have caught him on the back foot.

  
  


“No _you_ listen,” Kurt interrupted harshly. “I went to Scandals tonight looking to have a bit of fun, and you ruined all that with this little stunt of yours. Now apparently I’m some sort of Vampire, whatever the hell that means, which kind of puts a kink in, oh I don’t know, _the rest of my life_. But I’ve decided that all of that is just a bit too much for me to process right now. Right now I’m focussing on the fact that I really just want to get laid, and I figure that since all of this is your fault you owe me … Okay?”

  
  


Sebastian grinned at the little tirade, knowing full-well what Kurt’s newborn hormones must be doing to him. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep away for long,” he replied nonchalantly, even though his mind was screaming _sexsexsexsexsex_. “I _suppose_ I could do you a favour and help you out.”

  
  


“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re just a cock to me tonight, in all senses of the word,” Kurt replied dismissively as he released his grasp on Sebastian and leant over to the bedside table that was identical to the one in the other room. Pulling open the top drawer he snatched up the lube nestled inside.

  
  


“How did you know that would be there?” Sebastian couldn't help asking, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

  
  


“It’s the same in my room,” Kurt replied shortly, and Sebastian’s mind was suddenly flooded with images of what Kurt might have been doing on his own beforehand in order to be privy to that sort of information. A groan ripped from his throat unbidden as he pictured Kurt flushed and panting, writing on the bed as one hand reached behind him to stroke against his entrance. “Can’t say I blame you, I _am_ irresistible after all. I’m honestly not surprised you couldn’t help yourself,” he quipped, using the taunt to reel his mind back in before this whole show was over embarrassingly quickly.

  
  


“More like I don’t trust you to know how to prepare decently,” Kurt shot back just as quickly. “I, on the other hand, am a pro at this.” He squirted a blob of the substance onto his right hand and reached over to grasp Sebastian’s throbbing cock at the base. “I guarantee I’ll have you screaming my name in under a minute.”

  
  


“Challenge accep-” Sebastian gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt started pumping. “Oh god Kurt,” he moaned, head flopping back onto the pillow. He knew he should be cross with himself for caving so easily but it was difficult to care when Kurt was making him feel _so damn good_.  
  
  
Kurt’s hand stroked expertly from base to tip, imitating the way he had worked himself earlier. He set a punishing pace, working Sebastian into a frenzy underneath his ministrations. As predicted, Sebastian was soon reduced to a string of incoherent expletives.

  
  
“Oh fuck Kurt, fucking fuck,” Sebastian gasped as a long finger swiped teasingly across his slit. It seemed the younger Vampire might be a lot of things, but a liar definitely wasn’t one of them.  
  
  
All too soon though, Sebastian felt Kurt’s hand unwrap from his cock which was now almost painful in his hardness. He opened his eyes - and when had they closed? - intending to berate the boy for stopping. His mouth slammed shut as he watched Kurt throw a leg over his hips so that he was kneeling with his entrance just touching the blunt tip of Sebastian’s cock. Gripping Sebastian’s length once again, Kurt held the other Vampire steady as he slowly sank onto Sebastian, burying himself fully in one fluid motion.

  
  
A growl ripped through Sebastian’s chest as he took in the intoxicating sight of Kurt seated perfectly in his lap. The boy’s usually pale cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly as he acclimatised to the sensation of being filled. On instinct Sebastian’s hands reached out to grip at Kurt’s hips, squeezing slightly to encourage the other boy to move. Kurt paused for just a second before seemingly agreeing with Sebastian’s sentiment. Rising up on his haunches he drew away, until only Sebastian’s tip was still inside of him. He waited a moment, just long enough for Sebastian to literally whine at the suspense, before slamming back down hard, engulfing Sebastian once again.

  
  
Both boys moaned at the sensation, and Sebastian’s fingers curled tighter. He watched with satisfaction as small red patches formed briefly on Kurt’s hips underneath the firm press of his fingertips, before disappearing almost instantly. Kurt growled in appreciation, and repeated the action once, twice, again and again. Each thrust was slightly harder than the last, making the entire bed frame shake. The only noises in the room were the panting of the two men and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Every so often a cry tore through the air, but for the most part the two Vampires were lost in the feelings of the other.

  
  
After a time, and Sebastian honestly couldn’t have said how long, Kurt started incorporating a hip gyration alongside his thrusts, and Sebastian almost fell apart. Reaching out greedily to stroke Kurt’s cock, he was startled when his hand was instantly slapped away. Kurt looked down at the debauched Vampire underneath him. “Don’t … don’t need you,” he gasped before gripping his length firmly in his right hand, timing his strokes to match his bouncing. Sebastian was usually the one to lead, the one to dominate, but he found it hard to care about the role reversal he was currently experiencing; he was so completely mesmerised by the sight of Kurt working himself frantically, head thrown slightly back as he panted harshly. Despite the clear trembling in his thighs, he was still keeping up the rigorous pounding that was making Sebastian’s vision go slightly black around the edges, and Sebastian was sure that he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
  
It seemed that Kurt’s body had the same idea as, with a final harsh jerk the younger boy keened and Sebastian felt rather than saw Kurt’s hot white seed streak across his chest and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. Sebastian was so close, he could feel it building in his gut, a couple more thrusts and he would be able to join Kurt in his release...

  
  
Except Kurt was now motionless, slumped slightly forward and taking deep breaths as he tried to recover from was clearly a very intense orgasm. Well good for him, now it was Sebastian’s turn. “Kuurt,” he began, and instantly cursed himself for the pleading tone which had crept into his voice. Sebastian didn’t plead damn it; he took what he wanted and that was the end of it. He pumped his hips experimentally, trying to get Kurt to resume his previous assault on his cock. He only needed a couple more strokes, he was so very, _very_ close.

  
  
Unfortunately it seemed like Kurt had other ideas. Shaken back to reality by Sebastian's movements underneath him, Kurt shot the older Vampire a withering glare, and proceeded to carefully draw himself out of Sebastian’s lap. At the realization that Kurt wasn’t going to continue Sebastian positively whimpered, not caring how desperate he sounded; that just wasn’t fair!

  
  
“Come on Kurt, you can’t just stop there,” he tried, but the boy resolutely ignored him until he was completely detached. Only then did he turn toward Sebastian, the pink flush of his orgasm still tinging his features _._ _‘Alright for some,’_ Sebastian thought bitterly. He was pretty sure he was going to explode if he didn’t come. _Soon_.

  
  
“I’m tired now, sort yourself out,” was Kurt’s mocking reply before the smaller boy flopped down onto the bed, turning his back to Sebastian. “You made me, you owe me. Remember?”  
  
  
Sebastian spluttered; well that just broke all the rules! He opened his mouth to argue, not about to let his charge get away with such insolence. However, judging by the actions of the night up until that point he had a horrible feeling that he wasn’t going to win this round, and arguing about it would just extend the length of time until his orgasm. Which at that moment seemed like the worst idea in the world.

  
  
Scowling, he reached down to grip his cock, which was still hot and slick from being inside Kurt, and that thought alone was almost enough to send Sebastian over the edge. It was only the lingering resentment at having been denied what he was sure would have been an incredible orgasm that stopped him coming at that first touch

  
  
“Just so you know, I’m aiming for your back,” he snapped in the direction of the other Vampire’s prone form.

  
  
“You do that and I’ll pull out your fangs in your sleep,” came the bored response.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian scowled, for a moment seriously considering following through on his threat. In the end though he decided that he liked his fangs far too much to test whether Kurt was being serious or not, and besides, three frantic strokes was all it took for Sebastian to reach his release, which really didn't leave a lot of time for heavy cognitive reasoning. Breathing heavily as he came down, Sebastian absently mused that he would probably have been too distracted to aim either way, so it wasn’t him caving to Kurt anyway, it was simply pure laziness. Yup, that was it. Totally.  
  
  
Blinking away the haze that had clouded his senses in the wake of what was undeniably one of the more intense orgasms he had had in a long time- even if the actual event had been brutally cut short- Sebastian came back to his surroundings with a grimace as he realized that he was really quite messy. Wincing at the sticky tug of the already-drying come that was congealing fast on his chest in the cool night air, he slid out of bed and made his way toward the en-suite to clean up.  
  
  
Turning on the tap he quickly splashed cold water on his face before grabbing a cloth and running it under the stream. He swiftly wiped himself down and, after a brief pause, grabbed another wet cloth to take out to Kurt. Like it or not the younger vampire was still under his care, so he might as well be just a little bit hospitable, even if Kurt certainly didn't deserve it after that little stunt earlier.  
  
  
Exiting the bathroom he threw the cloth at the Kurt-shaped lump on the bed (his hospitality only went so far, not that he was bitter or anything). “Well this was fun sweetheart,” he began cockily “but if you want to stay and snuggle then you’re going to have to scootch over, that’s my side of the bed you're on.”  
  
  
The only response from the bed was a hand snaking out to grab lazily at the wash-cloth, and Sebastian was more than a little put out at being completely ignored. He was well aware that starting an argument over sides of the bed was an incredibly mundane, incredibly _human_ exercise, but it was the principle of the thing more than anything else. Sebastian had cut Kurt enough slack tonight, and it was getting really quite ridiculous. He was Kurt’s maker after all, didn’t that command _any_ sort of authority?  
  
  
“I’m not kidding Kurt. You’re going to have to move, this isn’t up for discussion.” Sebastian tried again, stubbornly ignoring just how petty he sounded.  
  
  
“Make me,” drawled Kurt. Apparently the other vampire was feeling equally petulant.  
  
  
Sebastian humphed and stalked toward the bed. Snaking one hand underneath the mattress he easily lifted the side closest to him, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as the mass of sheets, and Kurt along with them, slid down the incline and tumbled to the floor with a resounding thud. Smirking, Sebastian lowered the mattress back onto its frame and jumped onto the bed. Sprawling horizontally on his stomach, he peeked his head over the edge of the bed and watched in amusement as Kurt writhed on the floor in an attempt to untangle himself. “You were saying?” he asked sweetly.  
  
  
Kurt eventually managed to right himself and stood up angrily, wrapping the sheet around him like a toga. Sebastian had to admit that he wore it well, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt would wear a bin-bag well - not that he would ever admit that to his face, of course. “Now doll,” he spoke in the same sweetly condescending tone. “Are you going to play nice?”  
  
  
Kurt scowled and stomped around to the other side of the bed. “This is only because the other room is too far away,” he said resolutely before climbing up onto the mattress, roughly shoving Sebastian’s legs out of the way as he did so.  
  
  
Sebastian grinned, pleased that he had _finally_ won one of their little sparring matches. He couldn’t help push Kurt’s buttons just a little bit further as he rearranged himself so that he was lying the right way round. “Aw come on hun, it's alright to admit that you want to snuggle with the vamp who just gave you the best orgasm of your life.”  
  
  
Kurt snorted dismissively. “It was good but it wasn’t _that_ good…and don’t kid yourself, you pretty much had the same input in what just went down as a blow up doll,” he replied, voice practically dripping with disdain. Even though Sebastian had been (kind of) teasing before, at that moment he resolutely decided that, sooner or later, he **was** going to show Kurt the best orgasm of his life and wipe that smug look off his face. He smiled slightly to himself at the promise, only realizing after a short while that Kurt was still talking.  
  
  
“…not going to become your little lapdog. I still don’t like you, and this doesn’t change a thing.” Kurt finished resolutely, and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a little bit disgruntled. It seemed that, despite the fact that Kurt was choosing to spend the day in his bed, he was still going to be the same bitchy soul when nightfall next came around. Sebastian sighed slightly; he was a firm believer that sex solved most problems in life, but unfortunately it appeared that ‘obnoxious newborn’ was one of the few exceptions. “Whatever hun,” he replied, acknowledging that it was a poor comeback by anyone's standards, least of all his, but their activities had taken it out of him and he could feel sleep calling. He would deal with all of this in the evening after a good day's rest.  
  
  
Rolling over so that he could at least turn his back on Kurt, he reached out a hand to pull the sheet over him, only to grasp at empty air. Jerking up and looking around, he saw that Kurt had resolutely cocooned himself in the covering on the other side of the bed. The white sheet was wound so tightly around his body it couldn’t possibly have been an unconscious move on the other boy’s behalf. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
  
  
Flopping back down onto his back Sebastian scowled. Was it so hard to get even a freaking _inch_ from this one? Deciding that it really, _really_ wasn't worth the hassle (plus vampires didn’t really get cold, it was more of a comfort thing anyway), Sebastian closed his eyes and desperately willed for tomorrow to be better.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian woke up the next evening with fine hairs tickling his chin. Cracking one eye open, he tried to move his head in order to find out what the offending item was, but simply succeeded in thunking his head on something decidedly solid. Wincing, he moved gingerly to see that he had just whacked his jaw on the top Kurt’s head, which had somehow managed to make its way onto Sebastian’s chest during the course of the day.  
  
  
In fact, he realized as he assessed his current sleeping situation, the majority of Kurt was now sprawled across Sebastian, body pressed firmly up against the older vampire’s side with one long leg hooked over both of his, an arm flung lazily across his chest. He didn’t wake at Sebastian’s unintentional assault though, merely rolled his shoulders and tightened his grip possessively. Sebastian had the strange feeling that this was what it would feel like to wake up cuddling a mountain lion, and wondered what would be the best way to disengage himself.  
  
  
At that moment though, Kurt turned his head as if to snuggle deeper into the crook of Sebastian’s arm, and Sebastian felt a searing pain shoot through his shoulder. “Ow! What the fuck Kurt?” he cried out in surprise, pushing the other vampire away roughly as he anxiously inspected his shoulder. A bright red line about two inches long marred his perfect skin, and Sebastian scowled as he pressed a finger cautiously to the source of pain, drawing it away to find ruby blood smeared across his fingerprint. It seemed that one of Kurt’s fangs had caught him as he moved. He shouldn’t even have had his fangs unsheathed, what the hell was he playing at?  
  
  
Sebastian rounded on Kurt, mouth opening to give the other vampire a savagely crafted piece of his mind. The sight that greeted him made him pause, however. Kurt was sitting cross legged, sheet wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were darting warily around the room, and confusion radiated from his features. Sebastian could literally see his brain processing the events of the last 24 hours, piecing together the cause-and-effect that had led to him waking up naked in a stranger's room. It was a little bit adorable really, and Sebastian allowed himself a brief moment to hope that this was a sign of a smoother ride to come.  
  
  
However all too soon it seemed that Kurt’s brain had caught up, for he was now directing a piercing gaze at Sebastian, disgust having (almost) completely replaced the confusion mapped across his features. “Oh my god, Sebastian, I thought you were a vampire, not a banshee. Did you really have to wake me up with your screeching?”  
  
  
Sebastian sighed half-heartedly, apparently bitchy Kurt was still fully present, and raring for a fight. “Well my considerations for your poor princess ears kind of got shoved to the side when you _tried to take a chunk out of my arm,”_ he snapped back. “Honestly Kurt, I know you’re new to this but those things aren’t toys, you need to be more careful with them.”  
  
  
Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. “Well maybe if my maker wasn’t so self-obsessed and whiny he would have taught me how to control them properly,” he sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm but also a hint of something else, something Sebastian couldn't quite place.  
  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth to deliver a cutting retaliation before he finally managed to place that edge in Kurt's voice- and he realized that what Kurt had said was completely true. He had been so exasperated by their initial encounter that he had stormed out without explaining very much of, well, _anything_ to Kurt, and during their next interaction…well both of them had had other things on their mind at that point. Sebastian’s mouth snapped shut and his expression darkened, but this time his anger was directed solely at himself. He prided himself on being the best at everything he did, but right now he was being a pretty shocking Maker if he was brutally honest with himself.  
  
  
Deciding that from then on he would be nothing but civil to his newborn, he turned his attention back to Kurt and opened his mouth to speak again. He had been intending to apologize (and wasn’t that a rarity in itself), but what ended up coming out of his mouth was “I hardly think I could be called the whiny one in this relationship babe, I don’t think my poor sensitive ears can take much more of your high-pitched wailing.”  
  
  
Okay, so maybe civil was something he needed to work on.  
  
  
Deciding that he needed a moment to regroup if he was going to get anywhere with his new resolution, he made his way over to the bathroom to clean his shoulder. Cupping his hand under the tap he gingerly patted water over the cut, wincing as it stung slightly. For all that they were pretty much immune to mortal attacks, vampires were incredibly good at doing damage to one another- it was one of the reasons their civil wars were so swift and so brutal. Glancing in the mirror, he watched as the skin started to slowly fuse together; a couple of hours and it would be no more than a pink scar. By tomorrow it would be gone completely, for which Sebastian was glad, he hated when his appearance was marred in any way.  
  
  
Returning to the bedroom, Sebastian watched as Kurt carefully traced a finger along one of his fangs, seemingly oblivious to the older vampire’s return. If he hadn’t worked out how to re-sheath them then he must have had them extended for over 12 hours, Sebastian realized with yet another twinge of guilt. That had got to ache.  
  
  
Taking pity on the newborn, Sebastian coughed to get Kurt’s attention, before walking to stand in front of him, entering into his personal space just a bit. Reaching up he gripped the hand that was still tracing along the elongated incisor, bringing it down firmly but not harshly. He looked directly into Kurt’s eyes, which were still laced with mistrust. “Take some deep breaths,” he said quietly, his voice low, trying to project authority into his words. Kurt was still glaring daggers at him, but he did as the older vampire bid, his chest rising as he drew in as much air as he could, holding it briefly before exhaling. Technically, oxygen was no longer a necessity for either of them, but force of habit meant that breathing was often still useful for, say, calming nerves (or recovering from mind blowing orgasms, a small part of Sebastian’s brain helpfully supplied before it was quickly squashed- now was not the time to be entertaining _those_ sorts of thoughts). Sebastian waited for Kurt to take another shuddering breath, feeling the hot air exhale against his cheek. The space between them felt electric, standing here like this, Sebastian’s grip on Kurt’s wrist the only point of contact between the two of them.  
  
  
“Good, now close your eyes and imagine sucking your fangs back in,” Sebastian grinned slightly as Kurt hollowed his cheeks, wincing as the still-extended fangs dug into his gums; Sebastian had done exactly the same thing the first time he had tried as well. Kurt’s eyes flew open and he glared at him. “I said _imagine_ doll,” Sebastian cut in before Kurt could say anything. “Just picture them retracting and they’ll go”.  
  
  
Kurt scowled, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _some teacher_ ’ under his breath, but he dutifully closed his eyes and the next moment Sebastian saw the protrusions that indicated the presence of the slender fangs withdrawing. “Very good, there’s hope for you yet,” he muttered quietly, and the edges of Kurt’s mouth quirked upwards slightly, eyes still shut. It was a strangely intimate moment, and before he knew what he was doing Sebastian’s free hand was raising to stroke gently along Kurt’s jawline.  
  
  
The first touch of his fingertips seemed to break whatever spell they were both under, and Kurt jerked away harshly, his hand snapping out of Sebastian’s grasp. Both vampires looked at one another warily, and Sebastian wondered briefly if they may have just turned a corner in their relationship.  
  
  
“You are god-awful at this whole teaching thing,” Kurt quipped, and just like that Sebastian knew nothing had changed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

If anything, Sebastian acknowledged somewhat resignedly, it was probably reassuring that this apparently was just how Kurt behaved, as it meant that he hadn’t done any _real_ damage to the younger boy’s psyche when he Turned him.  
  
  
Sebastian was a strong believer that vampires had acquired a bit of an unfair reputation over the centuries. Okay yes there was the small matter of them using humans as a source of nutrition, but everybody had to eat right? And if he sometimes liked watching the light fade from his prey’s eyes well, it was such a pretty sight he couldn’t exactly be blamed for that could he? At the heart of things he wasn’t a bad person, and he honestly believed that he had been doing Kurt a favour by Turning him. So, as much as the new vampire might annoy the hell out of him, he didn’t want to see any permanent damage done to his mental health.  
  
  
In any case, Sebastian had to admit that there was something strangely fun about sparring against someone who could hold their own in a battle of wits as well as Kurt could; it had been so very long since he had had any decent competition, Sebastian realised as he watched Kurt cross his arms, huffing slightly.  
  
  
“Right moron, as fun as this little escapade has been, I’m going home.” Giving a satirical salute Kurt whipped round and headed out of the door, leaving Sebastian gawking in the middle of the room, mouth opening and closing dumbly like something out of a cartoon.  
  
  
Wait what? Scratch that, Kurt was irritation personified! There was no way in hell he was ready to face the world on his own, he was too young, too inexperienced, too _raw_. Interacting with humans this soon after Tuning was sure to be an unmitigated disaster. Sebastian winced, this was a fact he unfortunately knew from far too much first-hand experience.  
  
  
That being said, he briefly wondered as he stared blankly at the empty doorway, maybe he should just leave Kurt to it; it would go a long way toward teaching the vampire who was boss in this little arrangement after all. It took all of 2 seconds for Sebastian to decide that inciting the wrath of the Guild was just not worth it. Besides, he should be able to control his newborn without having to resort to such underhand tactics anyway.  
  
  
Collecting himself with a little shake, he made his way toward the other bedroom, and positioned himself against the door-frame as he watched Kurt shimmy his way back into those skin-tight jeans he had been wearing when they first met. Despite the importance of the ‘debate’ they were about to have, all thoughts of why Sebastian had followed Kurt into the room were swiftly erased as he took in the sinuous curves on display. Kurt arched and stretched, and the fabric shifted inch by tiny inch up those long, long legs, and how on earth had he even managed to get them on in the first place? Sebastian wondered curiously. They were tight enough to look like he had to be sewn into them.  
  
  
As Kurt finally got the item of clothing over his hips thanks to a particularly provocative ass roll, a growl ripped from Sebastian’s throat unbidden, his brain awash with thoughts of tearing those jeans straight off again, throwing Kurt down on the bed that was so conveniently placed not two feet away from them, and just taking what he desired.  
  
  
Kurt looked toward the source of the noise and sneered “are you always such a perv?” and just like that Sebastian was back in the room. Man, did this one know the quickest way to kill a boner - it was truly an art form.  
  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” he responded quickly, intentionally mimicking one of Kurt’s jabs from earlier. “I’m just wondering why you’re choosing to put on the world’s most restrictive pair of pants when you’re clearly not going anywhere any time soon; seriously, if it were me I’d be worried about crushing the goods.”  
  
  
“I don’t know why you’d ever be worried about that, given how little you’ve got going on down there,” Kurt sniped, but the response was half-hearted at best since, given the events of the previous day, they both knew any quips about the state of Sebastian’s manhood were surely a lie.

 

“If you say so, babe, I didn’t hear any complaints last-day,” Sebastian smirked, unable to resist. “But either way it still doesn’t explain why you think you’re leaving.” The timbre of Sebastian’s voice made it very clear to any sensible person that this particular point was not up for discussion.  
  
  
Kurt however, chose to discuss.  
  
  
“I think I’m leaving because I’m choosing to leave, moron. It’s not exactly rocket science. And here I was thinking vampires were supposed to be smart,” he replied derisively as he grabbed his shirt from off the bed and shrugged it over his head.  
  
  
Sebastian huffed grumpily. He was pretty sure he could take Kurt physically if it came to it, but he really didn't want to if he didn’t absolutely have to. He could tell that Kurt was a feisty one, and he would invariably end up getting more scars and bruises, which were never fun, even if they did disappear almost instantly. “No. You’re not.” He said shortly.  
  
  
“Yes. I am.”  
  
  
“No. No you’re definitely not.”  
  
  
“Am too.”  
  
  
“Am no- oh for Christ’s sake how old are you, twelve?” Sebastian cried, exasperated. This was a serious issue and Kurt was treating it like a game; he could even see the smile quirking at the edges of the other boy’s mouth. He decided to try a different tact, one that would hopefully wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face.  
  
  
“Fine, you win. The door’s open, I guess I’ll see you around,” he said with a practised air of nonchalance, stepping away from the door-frame and gesturing toward it with an exaggerated hand motion. Kurt raised one eyebrow, as if wondering whether to contest what he obviously saw as a far-too-easy win. He seemed to decide against it however, because he simply tugged on his shoes and strode out the door of the bedroom.  
  
  
Sebastian smirked and waited until Kurt had gotten halfway down the corridor before calling out “A bit of friendly advice though, from one vamp to another, I would recommend skipping town _before_ the police come snooping around to investigate the systematic offings of your nearest and dearest.”  
  
  
He watched with satisfaction as Kurt shuddered to a halt. He paused, motionless, before spinning on his heels to glare at Sebastian. For a moment Sebastian considered whether this had really been the best route to go down, because if he thought he had seen some angry glares in the past 24 hours from the newborn they were _nothing_ compared to what he was seeing now. Kurt’s eyes were literally ablaze with fury, and when he spoke his voice was cold and deadly. “If you even _think_ about approaching one single person I love, so help me god Sebastian I will hunt you down and make you suffer the most imaginative death I can possibly construct, and I have it on good authority that I have a _very_ healthy imagination.”  
  
  
You had to give the infant credit, he sure knew how to strike fear into the heart of another soul. If Sebastian had been any less of a person (which obviously he wasn’t) he imagined he would probably be quaking in his metaphorical boots right about now. As it was, Sebastian had to appreciate that Kurt would probably be quite fun to have around on one of his ‘Nights of Terror’, as he affectionately liked to call them.  
  
  
“Oh don’t you worry your pretty head, pet,” he replied as casually as was possible with death glares reigning fire upon him, “ _I’m_ not going to harm anyone you care about.”  
  
  
He could see Kurt visibly deflate, now that the perceived threat to his family had seemingly diminished. “You will though, if you step out that door tonight,” he continued with an overly casual shrug of the shoulders.  
  
  
“Wh…what? I wouldn’t…you’re crazy.” Kurt stammered and really, was he ever going to stop with the crazy insults? It was getting just a little bit repetitive.  
  
  
Satisfied that he had gotten the newborn’s attention nonetheless, Sebastian gestured at the door that led toward the living room of the house. “Why don’t we go sit down Kurt, and I’ll explain.” He continued in a slightly less confrontational voice.  
  
  
Kurt merely crossed his arms and huffed, his pose clearly screaming ‘ _I’m not going anywhere until you explain’_. Sebastian paused, wondering whether to push the subject. When Kurt actually stamped his foot Sebastian had to blink a couple of times, he had no idea people actually did that in real life!  
  
  
“Fine, have it your way,” he muttered as he leant against the wall; this was definitely the less comfortable option. “Look, pet. You’re only just Turned, you’re not in control. You go outside those doors this evening and you’ll want to feast on whatever you lay your eyes on, that’s just how it goes. You may think that you have good willpower, but no matter how good it is I’m telling you now that you won’t be able to stop yourself. It doesn’t matter who it is; Father, Mother-” Sebastian watched as pain fluttered across Kurt’s eyes but he continued onwards “-you won’t be able to control what you do when the blood-lust hits, and when that happens believe me, it won’t be pretty.”  
  
  
Kurt’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “You’re lying.” He spoke defiantly, but his eyes turned it into a question, a fact that Sebastian couldn’t miss. “I would never hurt someone I loved,” his voice quavered slightly, as if the idea disgusted him to his very core.  
  
  
“You’re not the same person any more,” Sebastian spoke honestly. “The person you are now craves blood, craves the taste of a human’s essence, it’s in your DNA now, there’s no avoiding it.” He stepped forward toward the newborn in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He hadn’t meant to be harsh, just honest. It was a painful truth, but it was necessary.  
  
  
Kurt stepped away sharply, curling his whole body away from any possible contact. “Don’t you dare touch me,” he snapped, his eyes blazing again, though the hurt was still unmistakable. “You’re a monster.”  
  
  
“You’ve only just realised?” Sebastian snapped, “What did you think vampires did for sustenance? This ain’t True Blood, hun; you’re going to have to get your hands dirty sooner or later. If you think about it I’m doing you a kindness by making sure the ‘sooner’ doesn’t involve someone you care about.”  
  
  
“Oh no, you don’t get to play that card,” Kurt cried “You don’t get to pretend that you’ve done me any sort of kindness, you’re a heartless beast Sebastian and you don’t get to walk away from that fact so easily”. His eyes were glassy as he spoke, and his voice quavered as if he was holding back tears. However, before so much as a single drop could shed he stormed past Sebastian back into the bedroom, shouldering the other vampire hard into the wall as he flew past, and slamming the door so hard Sebastian was sure the whole house shook.  
  
  
Sebastian sighed. Well that hadn’t gone well at all, but at least the infant was still in the house, which was something at least. Confident that he would be able to hear if Kurt changed his mind about leaving, he made his way into the living room to wait for Kurt to resurface


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt could feel his eyes burning as he fled (because yes, what he had done couldn't be described as anything other than fleeing, his ever-critical brain commented derisively) past Sebastian, barely managing to slam the bedroom door shut between them before he dissolved into tears. Full body sobs wracked his frame as he slumped back against the wooden barrier, sliding down miserably until he was a small ball of Kurt on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees as he took big gulping breaths to try and steady himself.  
  
  
Even through the depths of his misery he was appreciative of the fact that he had managed to hold out until he was in private before breaking down. He wasn't exactly making an effort to be quiet, and was well aware that Sebastian could probably still hear him even without his freakish super-hearing, but there was still a small slice of dignity to be preserved by not having a complete meltdown in front of the older vampire. No matter how upset he was, Kurt resolved, he wouldn't give that monster the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to him in this way, Kurt still had his pride after all.  
  
  
It was just getting to be too much, far far too much. Kurt had managed to wrap his brain around the whole 'undead' issue relatively quickly, all things considered. Of course, it was still undeniably a massive shock to the system, but Kurt only had so much room in his life for melodrama, and that was usually reserved for his weekly Skyping sessions with Rachel. Over the years he had gotten pretty good at going _'Okay, so that's how things are now, deal with it Kurt'_ \- he really could be quite ruthless with himself sometimes.  
  
  
But this, this was something else entirely. If someone were to ask Kurt on any day of the week what he cared most about in this world his answer would always, _always_ be Friends and Family _._ His Dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes...there was a finite but all-important list of people who made Kurt's life bearable even when he was at his lowest points, and made it shine the rest of the time. Kurt knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would do just about anything for the people he loved, no questions asked. Similarly, if anybody were to ask him what he hated most in the world, the response would be instantaneous; Not being in control. After all the crap he had had to endure - the harassment, the locker-shoves, the slushies, oh _God_ the slushies - Kurt had constructed a pretty impressive 'Don't give a shit' barrier, and as long as he had control, nobody could touch him.  
  
  
And now? Now he was being told that, no matter what his rational mind desired, his very essence had been converted into that of a mindless beast, one that wouldn't think twice about attacking and possibly even _murdering_ someone he held dear simply because they were in-front of him. This was all of Kurt's fears and paranoias bundled into something so awful Kurt wasn't entirely sure he had the emotional strength to deal with it, and the tears started afresh as the realization threatened to overwhelm him once again.  
  
  
  
It took a long, long while for the sobs to die down enough for Kurt to be able to think rationally again. It was a good hour before Kurt noticed that the way he was sitting was utterly ruining the fabric of his jeans, and another hour for him to even start to care. Eventually though, when it felt like every ounce of emotion had drained out of his body through his tear ducts, he began to take stock of the situation. Wearily, he pulled himself to his feet and made his way shakily over to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror hanging above the basin.  
  
  
He barely recognized the face staring back at him. His eyes were red, and more bloodshot than he could ever remember seeing them, his hair sticking up at all angles from where he had been running his fingers unconsciously through it for the last 2 hours. His usually pale skin was even whiter than usual, with bright splotches of red high on his cheekbones. In short, he was a mess. He sighed, it had been a long time since anybody had been able to affect Kurt Hummel this badly – he had spent many year carefully constructing impenetrable barriers, tried and tested time and time again, and he had been sure that he had gotten past the stage where anything could wound him like this.  
  
  
Scowling at his reflection, he firmly bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. He wasn't that boy any more. He wasn't the boy who cried in bathrooms, afraid of the world. He was Kurt Hummel, fierce bitch extraordinaire, and he was stronger than this. Hell, he was a freaking _vampire_ now for Christ’s sake, top of the god-damn food chain. He winced slightly at the metaphor his brain had provided, given the content matter that had brought about this mini-meltdown in the first place, but he straightened his shoulders and glared determinedly back at his reflection.  
  
  
“Pull yourself together Kurt,” he told himself sternly, hoping that Sebastian couldn't hear him talking to himself; that would just add another layer of embarrassment to this whole fiasco. Leaning down he splashed some water onto his face in an attempt to calm the blotches, before straightening up and assessing his appearance critically. Rummaging through a number of drawers, he emerged triumphant with a can of hairspray, and Kurt was briefly thankful that Sebastian apparently spent time and effort fixing that stupid CW hairstyle (and there was something he never thought he'd hear himself admit). With renewed determination he went to town with the substance, twirling strands of hair between his fingers until the overall result was something much more presentable. Surveying the result he was satisfied that he looked somewhat more like his usual self. Not for the first time though he found himself missing his bathroom at home, with its hoards of moisturisers and concealers. His appearance was his armour, and right now he felt naked.  
  
  
His new-found resolve to _not be a victim_ had him storming back into the bedroom and grabbing a pen and paper off the desk in the corner before he had time to really consider what he was doing. Scribbling furiously, he took a second to study the substantial list he had constructed before folding the paper in half, gripping it tightly in his hand.  
  
  
Rolling his shoulder as if preparing for battle (and in a way that was exactly what Kurt was doing) Kurt's eyes hardened with resolve as he wrenched open the door. His moment of weakness was over, and he vowed that Sebastian would never see him like that again, not ever.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian looked up from the book he had been reading just in time to see Kurt storm into the living room. He had heard everything that had gone on in the bedroom, of course he had, and though he noticed the puffy red eyes of his charge, for once he held his tongue, deciding that now was not the best time for taunts.  
  
  
“All calmed down now sweetheart?” he commented quietly, and although the question was undeniably condescending there was genuine concern behind the statement, expressed in the only manner Sebastian knew how.  
  
  
Kurt however simply ignored the question, throwing the piece of paper clutched in his hand at the seated vampire. “Since apparently I'm hostage to my own killer instincts at the moment, you're going to have to get me some things from my apartment.” He spoke in a clipped tone, as if trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
  
Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the newborn before looking down to inspect the paper. It was a sizeable list of items, ranging from the mundane (' _toothbrush – the green one')_ to the slightly more extravagant ( _'Yves Saint Laurent Nuit Intense Night Cream', 'Egyptian cotton bedspread'.)_  
  
  
“You know I have a lot of this stuff here sweetheart?” He drawled as his eyes scanned over _'Elnett Satin Extra Strong Hold hairspray'._  
  
  
“I don't care, I want my things.” Kurt snapped back, and Sebastian was vaguely reminded of a toddler throwing a tantrum. “You're going to go and get me _my_ things from _my_ apartment or I'm going to follow through on my threat regarding fangs and sleeping, and then I'm going to go get them myself. And if questions are raised about the trail of destruction I leave in my wake I'll tell anyone who will listen _very loudly_ that vampires exist and that you, Sebastian, are my maker, and then I'll let your little Guild deal with you as a result of the fallout that I've caused in my poor, innocent newborn ways.”  
  
  
Okay, so that was a more than a little bit devious, and Sebastian was torn between appreciating the creativity and bristling at the threat. In the end he simply stuffed the list in his pocket and replied “All right pet, no need to get your knickers in a twist,” in a very carefully constructed bored tone.  
  
  
“Good” Kurt snapped. “Now … I'm hungry and I expect you to feed me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian snorted slightly under his breath, but quickly stifled the sound when he witnessed the death glare Kurt was shooting his way. Forget all comparisons to a toddler throwing a tantrum, this must be what raising a teenager was like, talk about mood swings.  
  
  
It was actually a fairly accurate metaphor, when Sebastian thought about it. It usually took at least a week for a Turn to fully take hold, and until it had run its course Kurt’s human senses would be warring with his new-found Vampire instincts pretty much continually. As a result the hormones in his body would be going absolutely crazy, not unlike adolescence at its most obnoxious. It was always the most difficult part of a Turn, and Sebastian was starting to get a little bit worried that Kurt would be in this phase for even longer than most, given his evidently stubborn attitude.   
  
  
Sebastian cocked his head, appraising the newborn in front of him as he tried to judge how to play this. “Alright pet, I'll head out and get you something,” he replied sweetly. “What sort of build do you favour?”  
  
  
He watched with satisfaction as confusion instantly clouded Kurt’s features, replacing the angry mask that had been set in place since he stormed into the room moments earlier. He knew full well that Kurt wouldn’t be able to handle actually feeding from a live human yet - all infants were different obviously, but based on Kurt’s reaction to Turning so far Sebastian had a feeling that this would probably be something they needed to work toward - and he wanted to do _something_ to get the upper hand in their interactions again; it was no fun always being on the back foot.  
  
  
“What- what do you mean?” Kurt asked warily, the small stumble over his words betraying his emotions.  
  
  
“You know, tall, short, blonde, brunette, old, young … if I’m going to pick you up something then I need to know what you want to feed off; everybody tastes different after all.” Sebastian couldn’t help grinning as he saw Kurt pale, his mouth twisting into a grimace as the impact of Sebastian's words sunk in. He waited for a minute, relishing the sight of Kurt opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out; it was so rare for Kurt to be lost for words after all.  
  
  
Eventually he took pity on the newborn, making a big show of lazily inspecting his nails as he spoke in a bored tone “Or, if you’re feeling squeamish then there are some decanters in the heater in the kitchen.”  
  
  
Kurt visibly deflated at the words, and Sebastian would have felt a tiny bit sorry for the boy - if sorry was something he ever felt of course. The moment only lasted for a second though, and then Kurt’s hard exterior was firmly back in place. Sebastian had to hand it to him, there weren't many people who could keep their emotions on lock-down like Kurt could.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah I reckon that would be better. I'm not sure I trust your selection in men.” Kurt quipped, eyes glittering as if challenging Sebastian to even think of mentioning his moment of weakness.  
  
  
Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. “Oh is that so? Well I guess that doesn’t say a whole lot about you then does it?”  
  
  
“Exceptions to every rule, you just got lucky with me.”  
  
  
“I’m not sure lucky is the word I’d use, you’re definitely not pretty enough to make up for the attitude.”  
  
  
“Whatever meerkat boy, are you going to feed me or not?”  
  
  
Sebastian's grin was firmly set as he gracefully rose from his armchair; he sometimes forgot how _alive_ this kind of back-and-forth could make him feel - when it was done right of course. Indicating with a jerk of his head that Kurt should follow him, he made his way toward the kitchen area.  
  
  
Kurt surveyed the room with unconcealed surprise on his face. The room looked identical to how a human kitchen would look, complete with a large upright fridge in the far corner. “I thought vampire’s didn't need to eat?” He asked somewhat incredulously, head whipping around as he took in the numerous appliances that could serve no possible function in a house of the un-dead.  
  
  
“We don’t, but it’s good to keep up appearances, just in case,” Sebastian replied, making his way toward the fridge. A couple of times in the past few years he had been forced to let humans enter his abode at the behest of the Guild - something to do with proving to the community that he wasn’t a crazed axe-murderer. Sebastian still didn’t quite understand why they should ever need to take human feelings into consideration like that, but it was easier not to disagree with the Guild if you wanted a peaceful life.   
  
  
Sebastian opened the door of the converted fridge and felt a wave of heat wash over him. He really hated drinking decanted blood - half of the joy of feeding was experiencing the pop of skin underneath his fangs, hearing the breathy moans of the vessel as they slowly weakened, it just made the whole experience so much more _enjoyable_. Unfortunately though, circumstances dictated that it was sometimes necessary to drink pre-drained, and so he made sure to have a plentiful backup supply at all times. He had personally converted the insides of the fridge appliance to keep its contents at exactly 37 degrees Celsius. There was nothing worse than cold blood, nothing, and if he was going to suffer the packaged stuff he might as well make it as easy to stomach as possible.  
  
  
Reaching in, he drew out a glass flask of O-Negative. Usually the only time he had need for this blandest of blood-types was as a come-down after a particularly heavy drinking session, but it was also the easiest to stomach for a newborn, and Kurt had drunk it before so he figured it was a safe bet to start.  
  
  
Turning around, he saw Kurt still hovering in the doorway. Grinning at the lost puppy look he waved Kurt over to the counter. Setting the flask down on the surface, he removed the stopper from its neck as he spoke. “Right, so there are quite a few different types of human blood-”  
  
  
“No shit, Sherlock,” Kurt interrupted hotly, “I did actually listen in biology you know.”  
  
  
Okay, so apparently the lost puppy had vacated the building. Honestly, Kurt’s emotions could turn on a dime so quickly, it made Sebastian’s head spin. “Alright Einstein,” he replied scathingly, “do you want me to feed you or not?”  
  
  
Kurt scowled but kept his mouth shut, and Sebastian was reminded that it had been a good 12 hours since the newborn had last fed - he must be _ravenous_. He briefly considered drawing out his talk for as long as possible, but then decided that even he wasn’t that sadistic. He knew from experience that blood-lust was a truly awful sensation, and the smell wafting from the decanter, whilst not as potent as the fresh stuff, must be absolutely torturous.  
  
  
Reaching down he drew out a glass from the cupboard under the counter, and poured a generous amount of blood into it. Kurt’s fangs immediately unsheathed at the sight of the free-flowing ruby liquid, and Kurt hastily brought up a hand to cover them, clearly embarrassed.  
  
  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s a perfectly natural response when you’re about to feed.” There was genuine affection in Sebastian’s voice as he spoke; Kurt really could be quite adorable when he wasn’t threatening Sebastian with physical injury, or Guild retribution.  
  
  
Kurt looked dubious, but lowered his hand nonetheless. Sebastian offered him the glass, which the younger vampire gingerly accepted. As Kurt inspected the contents in front of him, Sebastian continued his explanation. “This is O-Negative, the same as you had yesterday. It’s the most inoffensive of the blood types, so it's the best for you to start with. All vamps have their own preferences though, so we can try out some different combinations over the next few days, see what takes your fancy.”   
  
  
Kurt bought the glass up to his nose to carefully sniff the liquid, and at last his hunger finally overruled the last vestiges of his human sensibilities. He eagerly downed the glass in one, and Sebastian watched appreciatively as the muscles in his neck flexed and pulsed as the liquid slipped quickly down his throat.  
  
  
Fire blazed in Kurt’s eyes as he licked his lips hungrily, reaching eagerly for the decanter again, but Sebastian stopped him by moving the flask slightly out of reach. Kurt diverted his gaze from the flask of liquid to meet Sebastian’s eyes and growled, baring his fangs slightly.  
  
  
Sebastian’s fangs quickly extended - he was never one to back down from an obvious challenge after all - but his tone was still civil as he responded. “Let that glass settle first, if you drink too much too quickly you’ll cramp up.” Just look at that restraint, he thought gleefully to himself, he was the best maker in the whole god-damn world!  
  
  
Kurt snarled again, but for once seemed to heed the advice of his maker, dropping his extended arm back to his body. “That tasted awful,” he snarked bitterly.  
  
  
“ 'course it did babe, that’s why you were so eager for more,” Sebastian replied. He couldn’t help tease the newborn just a little bit as he poured a second glass of the liquid and brought it slowly up to his own lips, enjoying the way that Kurt’s eyes eagerly tracked its path. He was much more dignified than his charge, taking his time to drain the glass, his eyes closing in bliss as he consumed its contents.  
  
  
As he lowered the glass he felt a drop of blood trickle off his left fang, running quickly down his chin. He placed the glass down on the counter and brought his index finger up to catch the droplet, but a tight grip on his forearm stopped his progress. Kurt had moved around to his side of the counter, and was eyeing Sebastian’s jaw with unmistakable lust burning behind his stormy eyes.  
  
  
Very slowly, Kurt stepped forward until he was mere centimeters away from the older vampire. Raising up onto the tips of his toes to make up for the few inches height difference between the two of them, he flicked his tongue out and very deliberately licked away the trail of blood; starting at the juncture between jaw and neck, rasping his tongue over the slightly scratchy skin of Sebastian's chin up to the very corner of his mouth.   
  
  
Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed again and he shuddered at the sensation. _God_ did he love the way newborn hormones raged.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian couldn't help his groan as Kurt continued to delicately trace the contours of his jaw. Small, wet flicks with just the very tip of his tongue were intermixed with light nips to the flesh, not hard enough to break the skin but enough for Sebastian to feel sparks shoot through his entire body.  
  
  
Angling his head downwards he tried to capture Kurt's lips with his own, wanting to connect with the other vampire in a more active role, but Kurt drew away sharply before Sebastian could make contact. When Sebastian let out an unconscious whine under his breath Kurt made sure to lock eyes with him before giving a small shake of his head, clearly indicating that, whatever was about to happen, kissing was off limits. It seemed that whilst Kurt was happy giving into his physical urges, his emotional sensibilities still weren't quite on board with the proceedings. Sebastian had never really understood that whole 'pretty woman' attitude - to him kissing was no more or less intimate than fucking - but if that was how Kurt wanted to play it then he wasn't going to push the matter.  
  
  
Shrugging minutely to show that he had understood Kurt's non-verbal request, he redirected his attentions and started mouthing at Kurt's neck in a mirror of the other boy's actions seconds earlier. He felt arms snake up to clasp tightly around his neck, and responded by firmly wrapping one arm around Kurt's hips and effortlessly lifting the other vampire onto the counter-top behind them - yet another reason to love his vampire-gifted superhuman strength. He grinned when the action resulted in a breathy exhale of surprise leaving those perfect, full lips; _god_ he hoped Kurt would grant him access to them soon.  
  
  
His mouth didn't break contact with skin for an instant as he slowly began to work his way lower, lavishing attention along the long pillar of Kurt's neck before tracing over his pale collarbone, just visible above the collar of his shirt. Kurt moaned at a particularly insistent graze of teeth, and swiftly drew his shirt over his head, tossing it aside with little care for where it fell. In future months, after Sebastian had begun to learn more about Kurt and his habits, he would remember this moment and wallow smugly in the knowledge that Kurt only took such poor care of his clothes when he was well and truly distracted. At the time though, Sebastian was far more focussed on the expanse of _Kurt_ that was suddenly available to him, a hint of muscle rippling tense under soft skin. Growling appreciatively he started to kiss lower, feeling Kurt's nipple harden as his tongue flicked over the small nub once, twice, sucking it between his teeth just briefly before releasing it and making his way across to pay the same attention to the other one.  
  
  
Sebastian loved sex (well, obviously), but he positively adored foreplay. Each person was their own individual puzzle, and Sebastian saw it as a personal challenge working out exactly what it was that would make that person fall apart under his ministrations. Judging by the steady stream of faint curses emanating from the younger boy's lips above him, he had a feeling that he was solving the riddle of Kurt pretty damn well so far. At that moment it didn't matter that Kurt wasn't the sort of newborn he had been expecting. It didn't matter that during ninety percent of their interactions he had felt like he was on the back foot, scrabbling to keep up with the feisty infant who seemed to instinctively know how to press all of Sebastian's buttons, making him feel more like an new vampire himself than a hundred year old creature of the night. None of that mattered because here, in the moment, with Kurt whimpering desperately underneath him, here he was **King**.  
  
  
He felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head, slender fingers curling through his hair and slight pressure hinting that he should move south.  
  
  
“Oh my fuck … blow me Sebastian,” he heard Kurt exhale in a far lower register than usual, and _fuck_ if that didn't sound like the best idea he had ever heard. He sank to his knees as he started to work his way lower, pausing to pay particular attention to Kurt's hipbones after his first touch elicited a positively wanton moan from the other vampire. He mouthed first at one, suckling just hard enough to bring up a gorgeous purple bruise on that porcelain skin, before running his tongue along the line of flesh just above the band of Kurt's pants as he travelled across to play with the other one. As he moved, he became very aware of the very prominent bulge that was now present between Kurt's legs, and with that came the realization that he himself was also painfully hard. Bringing one hand up to clasp at Kurt's hips, his other hand snaked down to palm at his erection through his pants. He only managed two or three strokes before he felt his hand being knocked away. “Come on Sebastian, blow me already,” Kurt's voice was insistent, bordering on desperate.  
  
  
Sebastian growled, and pulled away slightly. He turned his gaze upwards, intending to give Kurt a piece of his mind about what happened to pushy newborns, but the sight he was greeted with – lust-filled eyes with pupils so blown the entire iris appeared black, plush lips slightly parted and panting, head tilted back so that long _long_ neck was presented in the most delicious way – made Sebastian completely forget what he was planning to say. Deciding that he would deal with his apparent loss of self-respect later when there wasn't a gorgeous man in front of him begging to be taken, he reached up to unzip Kurt's pants. Grabbing the dual waistbands of jeans and boxers simultaneously, he started tugging the material down, appreciating the positively sinful hip jump-and-wiggle Kurt had to perform in order to get the clothing off whilst remaining seated on the counter.  
  
  
And then it was right there in front of him, long and thick and beautifully on show. Sebastian couldn't help but lick his lips as he took in the sight of Kurt's hard cock, already leaking slightly at the tip. Lowering his head he licked a long stripe from base to head, pulling back slightly to enjoy the shiver that ran through Kurt as a result of cool air hitting the now-damp flesh.  
  
  
“Holy fucking- oh my god,” Kurt gasped, throwing his head back and arching his back at the sensation. His hands were still tangled in Sebastian's hair and he started pressing insistently, guiding Sebastian back to nose at the pale thatch of hair between his legs. “Come on don't be a tease, please Sebastian, god just get on with it.”  
  
  
Sebastian smirked and gladly went where Kurt's hand led him. He started small, pressing delicate kisses to the head, running his tongue lightly along the ridge and enclosing his mouth feather-light around just the very tip before sucking softly. When the string of profanities leaving Kurt's mouth became truly incomprehensible, he widened his mouth slightly and sank down, swallowing Kurt in his entirety. He felt the other vampire shudder around him, and the grip on his hair grew almost painful as Kurt bucked up into the hot, wet heat of Sebastian's mouth. A lesser man would have choked on the sudden intrusion, but Sebastian merely relaxed his throat and took everything that Kurt gave him.  
  
  
“Oh Jesus, fucking hell Bas look at you take it, look at you swallowing around me.” A part of Sebastian's brain struggled to marry the juxtaposition between the endearment that fell from Kurt's lips - the number of people who called Sebastian by a nickname were few and far between - and the possessive, controlling words that the younger vampire uttered. “You'd take anything I gave you, wouldn't you, look at me disappearing between those lips, oh my god Bas.”

  
  
If he was perfectly honest Sebastian wasn't sure which part he found hotter as he bobbed on Kurt's cock, the boy underneath him effortlessly invading every single one of his senses. When he felt Kurt tense underneath him he knew the newborn was getting close to his release, and as hot as this was there was no way in hell he wasn't getting his own end off during this tryst. He drew back with a lewd pop, firmly ignoring the resulting whimpers that escaped from Kurt's lips.  
  
  
Moving his hands to grip more firmly at Kurt's hips, he stilled the boy who was now humping the air wantonly, desperately searching out the hot cavern of Sebastian's throat once more. Glancing upwards he met Kurt's eyes, which were glazed over and unseeing. Unable to resist teasing the younger boy just a bit more before the main event he ran his hands down from hips to thighs, spreading Kurt's legs and forcing the boy the lean back slightly. This presented Sebastian with perfect access to Kurt's tight hole, which was flexing and pulsing in anticipation. Dipping his head, he flicking his tongue across the puckered entrance, and the wail that escaped Kurt's lips was almost enough to push Sebastian over the edge completely untouched. Grinning, he swiped the flat pad of his tongue back across Kurt's hole twice more, having to forcibly hold the other boy down as full-body shudders tore through him as a result, finally dipping the point in to just breach the tight ring of muscle in front of him.  
  
  
He felt hands scrabbling at his chest and then he was being dragged upright by the collar of his shirt, and it was only then that he realized he was still fully clothed. Reaching back, he drew his shirt over his head in one swift motion whilst Kurt made quick work of his pants. Once the offending garment were pooled around his feet Kurt grabbed at Sebastian's ass and drew him in-between his legs, which were now spread impossibly wide.  
  
  
Jerking his hips up to grind up against Sebastian's member, Kurt's fingers pressed insistently into his flesh as he moaned desperately. “Fuck Me Sebastian, fuck me _now._ ”  
  
  
Sebastian didn't need telling twice. Reaching into one of the drawers next to them he scrabbled around briefly before his hand's closed triumphantly on a tube of lube. Flicking the cap open as he withdrew his hand, he smirked at Kurt's questioningly raised eyebrow. “In the kitchen Sebastian? Really?”  
  
  
“I don't hear you complaining, babe,” Sebastian replied as he drizzled a generous amount over his cock which was standing to attention against his belly, hard and throbbing and _aching_ to get started.  
  
  
Kurt shrugged and simply reached forward to grasp firmly around Sebastian's length, giving him two swift pumps which had Sebastian's eyes rolling back into his head. Apparently that was all he was going to get, however, because the next instant Kurt withdrew his lube-covered hand and reached down to stroke at his own entrance. He didn't waste any time before greedily pressing in first one, then two fingers, his other hand bracing himself on the tabletop as he worked himself open.  
  
  
Sebastian scowled slightly, “I was going to do that,” he muttered somewhat grumpily as his own hand moved down of its own accord to stroke impatiently at his dick.  
  
  
“Still don't trust you,” was Kurt's dismissive response as he threw his head back and groaned as his fingers grazed his prostate, and despite everything, yeah, Sebastian had to admit that was really quite hot.  
  
  
Kurt was panting harshly by the time he withdrew his fingers, and the gaze he levelled at Sebastian was ablaze with desire. “Okay, okay I'm ready.”  
  
  
Even though Sebastian wanted nothing more than to plunge straight into Kurt, he couldn't help teasing ever so slightly, especially after that affront to his preparation techniques. “Hmmm, maybe I'm not sure I want to any more, hun.” He was well aware that he didn't exactly make for a very convincing argument considering how frantically he was now working himself, but by the look of anger that flitted across Kurt's face it seemed that the younger vampire was too far gone to realize how little weight Sebastian's threat carried.  
  
  
Kurt's eyes were blazing as he snarled and reached forward to grasp again at Sebastian's ass, jerking him violently toward him so that Sebastian's cock lined up perfectly against his entrance. Both men moaned at the sensation, and when Kurt pushed once more at Sebastian's backside the other vampire gladly followed his direction, snapping his hips sharply so that he sank into Kurt's tightness, bottoming out completely in one swift motion.  
  
  
“Oh Fuuuuck.” Sebastian wasn't quite sure who the words originated from, but he agreed with the sentiment entirely.  
  
  
“God yes, just like that, fuck me harder Sebastian,” Kurt moaned, wrapping both legs around Sebastian's waist to bring him in tighter. Sebastian was pretty sure that any harder and they would both go _through_ the kitchen table, but he picked up the pace nonetheless. Dropping his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder, he started fucking into the other vampire with wild abandon, slamming him across the surface of the counter with every thrust.  
  
  
It was rough and hot and messy. Teeth bit and nipped at any skin within reach, fingernails dragged harshly along backs, raising angry red marks which flared and then dimmed almost immediately. Sebastian could feel himself getting close, that familiar heat was flaring in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that he was going to come any second. It seemed that Kurt had the same idea as he brought his hand down to work over his cock vigorously, timing his strokes to match Sebastian's thrusts which were getting more and more erratic.  
  
  
With a guttural cry Kurt reached his release, coating both of their chests with his come. The younger vampire went slack against Sebastian, apparently exhausted, but Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's hips; he certainly didn't want a repeat of last time and he was _so-damn-close_.  
  
  
It wasn't more than 10 seconds before Sebastian joined Kurt, fingers digging in painfully as he felt his cock pulse and shudder, spurting his seed deep inside the other vampire. He felt Kurt tightening around him, milking him to his absolute completion.  
  
  
Suddenly exhausted, Sebastian slumped forward, his head coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder as they both tried desperately to catch their breath. After what felt like an age Sebastian gathered the strength to draw out, and they both winced slightly at the sudden change in sensation. Spinning around, Sebastian hopped up onto the counter and flopped down next to Kurt, not caring about the mess they had made, and were almost certainly still making (for all that vampires were immune to human diseases, there was definitely something to be said for condoms with regards to the clean-up effort). Neither vampire felt the need to speak, so they simply lay next to one another, individually recovering from the activities of the past hour.  
  
  
Sebastian wondered idly if he should get a cloth to clean them both up, but it seemed like Kurt had come to the same conclusion moments before him. Sebastian felt the other vampire stirring next to him, sliding off the table gracefully and padding over to the sink. He watched as Kurt grabbed a tea-towel, and dampened the fabric before running it over his body precisely and efficiently. Lazily Sebastian reached out an arm to gesture for the towel, but Kurt merely gave him a pointed glare before deliberately dropping the towel back into the sink, stalking out of the room without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the course of the next week the two vampires found themselves falling into a somewhat uneasy routine. Sebastian was adamant that Kurt wasn't to leave the house until he was confident that the newborn wouldn't fly into a frenzy at the first scent of blood, and Kurt for his part had to grudgingly admit that the risk of being wrong on this one was possibly just a little bit too high. So, for once, he acquiesced to the older vampire's wisdom. It didn't mean that he wasn't royally pissed at being cooped up for so long though, and as a result he passed the time by coming up with increasingly imaginative ways to infuriate his maker.  
  
  
Like, for example, the time Sebastian walked through the front door just before sunrise and stepped straight into what resembled a war-zone far more than his usually tidy hallway. Streaks of blood splattered the walls, and empty decanters were strewn haphazardly across the wooden floor. Momentarily stunned, he stopped the path of a rolling flask with the toe of his shoe before following the trail of destruction through to the living room.   
  
  
The sight that greeted him was definitely one for the books. Kurt was wearing a skin-tight t-shirt and the smallest pair of hot-pants Sebastian had ever seen, and was seemingly completely oblivious to Sebastian's return. He was dancing manically to a top 40 track that was blaring from the sound system, pausing every so often to take a swig from the glass of ruby liquid that was sloshing precariously in his right hand. The room was in a worse state than the hallway, if that was even possible, and not even the sight of Kurt's perfect ass gyrating in those sinfully tight pants was enough to temper Sebastian's fury.  
  
  
Stalking angrily over to the stereo, he slammed his hand down on the play button, cutting the music off abruptly. Kurt stalled mid-shimmy and glared at the speakers, as if it was personally their fault that the music had suddenly disappeared. Then, apparently noticing Sebastian for the first time, he grinned and threw his hands in the air, spilling more than a little liquid onto the carpet as he did so.  
  
  
“Sebby! Heyyyyy!” Kurt giggled, and Sebastian was briefly thrown by the happy creature in front of him, so different to the sullen Kurt he was usually confronted with.   
  
  
“Why's didya stop the musics? Come danceeee with mee,” the newborn exclaimed happily, bouncing his way over toward Sebastian, holding both hands out in invitation.  
  
  
Sebastian scowled, Kurt was obviously blood-drunk! He had explicitly told him not to drink more than two glasses while he was out, but by the looks of things the newborn had made his way through the majority of his supply. Oh that was just annoying on _so_ many levels; now not only did he have to deal with an intoxicated infant but it would take _weeks_ to build up his reserve supply again without raising suspicion. Grabbing Kurt's wrists firmly he held the boy's arms down by his side, eyes blazing as he glared angrily at his charge.  
  
  
“What the fuck do you think you're doing Kurt?” he yelled, and couldn't even muster an ounce of sympathy as Kurt's face instantly fell, giving a remarkable imitation of a kicked puppy.  
  
  
“I's just wanted to have some fun,” Kurt muttered sulkily. “You're such a spoilsport Sebby.” Obviously realizing that his puppy-dog eyes weren't going to get him anywhere he pouted and snatched his hands out of Sebastian's grip. “You- you keep me cooped up here like I'm your secret _whore_ or- or something, and you won't even let me have any _fun_. Well fuck you Seb- Sebastian, _fuck you_.” And with that he whipped round and staggered on slightly unstable legs out of the room. Sebastian winced as he heard the bedroom door slam so hard he could feel the whole house shake, and started to survey the devastation he had been left with. He was _so_ not looking forward to the clean-up effort this was going to require.  
  
  
The whore comment had been a low blow, and both of them knew it. Even Kurt had to admit that he was always the one to initiate any sort of sexual contact between the two of them. When Kurt wanted closeness he would pounce on Sebastian without a word, and for the next few hours the snarking and the bitchiness would be put (mostly) on hold while they both satisfied their animalistic desires to simply connect with another person. Neither of them would have classified it as intimacy; that just wasn't what they were about. Their encounters were always hot, messy affairs filled with just a little bit too much force - never affection, never tenderness, and never _ever_ any kissing. Once they were done Kurt would untangle himself and leave Sebastian to clean himself up, and when they saw each other next it would be business as usual, with every third word an insult or a snipe at the other. Their physical relationship was never discussed, as if Kurt couldn't bear to admit to himself that he engaged in such activities with someone he obviously couldn't stand.   
  
  
There was one exception to this rule however, which occurred just after Kurt had finished The Conversation with his father. Kurt had taken the cordless phone into his bedroom and purposely shut the door between him and Sebastian with a glare that had clearly said 'Do not Disturb'. As usual though, the older vampire couldn't help but eavesdrop as he listened to Kurt explain that he had caught a nasty infection, nothing deadly (and Sebastian had to scoff quietly at the irony of that statement) but horribly infectious, which meant that Kurt wouldn't be able to visit at all for at least the next month; Doctor's orders.  
  
  
Sebastian had been fully intending to wait outside the bedroom door to tease Kurt for his unimaginative excuse, but when he heard the phone quietly click down, followed by an audible sniff from the other side of the door, he thought better of it and stole away before Kurt could catch him loitering. He told himself that he wasn't going soft on the newborn, he just didn't want to have to deal with a crying wreck making his clothes all damp, that was all.  
  
  
That day though, when Kurt quietly pushed open the door to Sebastian's room, there was more of a frantic need underlying their tryst, and afterwards Kurt snuggled closely into Sebastian's side before falling asleep. The next evening when they woke up - with Kurt tucked tightly into the crook of Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian's arm wrapped protectively around the younger vampire - there was a moment where both creatures just let themselves _be_. It had only lasted a second before Kurt quipped about Sebastian's bed-hair, and just like that they were back to normal again.  
  
  
Exactly one week after Kurt's Turning, Sebastian leant against the counter watching with amusement as Kurt paced angrily around the kitchen.   
  
  
“You know you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop that soon babe,” he joked, not even flinching as Kurt directed his now-familiar death glare at him.  
  
  
“I'm so fucking fed up with this bottled shit,” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and sending a full decanter of AB-Negative flying. Sebastian snarled, baring his fangs at the outburst, making it clear that he wouldn't be cleaning up the mess Kurt was making. Kurt snarled back with equally as much force, and pointedly ignored his maker's warning as he continued to pace around the kitchen.  
  
  
Sebastian had decided earlier that day that Kurt had probably gained enough control to warrant his first real feeding excursion, but he couldn't help but drag the reveal out for as long as possible. Inspecting his nails lazily, he paused as if considering what he was about to say. “Now see I _was_ going to suggest a trip to Scandals tonight, but based on that violent outburst I'm not so sure it's a good idea any more.”  
  
  
He watched in amusement as Kurt's face lit up and then promptly fell as his words sank in. Smirking he continued, “maybe we should wait another week, just to be sure. I think that might be safer...”  
  
  
Quick as a flash, Kurt had darted to the sink, grabbed a cloth, cleaned up the mess and was in front of Sebastian before the sentence had even fully escaped his mouth. One of Kurt's arms snaked around the older vampire's waist, the other splayed against his chest. Kurt started pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along Sebastian's neck and jawline. “Aw come on Seb,” he breathed lowly, and Sebastian smirked at the realization that Kurt was going to try and seduce the trip out of him. “You know I'll be good... lets go to Scandals... I know you want to dance with me...”  
  
  
Sebastian let his eyes slip closed as he pretended to consider the newborn's proposal. “I do like the dancing,” he commented slowly, moaning slightly as Kurt moved up to tease at his earlobe, running the flesh through his teeth with just a hint of pressure. Sighing as if admitting defeat he pushed the younger vampire away. “Go get changed, we leave in 20 minutes.”   
  
  
Kurt's face broke into a wide grin and he ran one hand teasingly across Sebastian's crotch before dancing out the room. Sebastian was left in the middle of the kitchen, stuck with the realization that Kurt's actions had gotten him rock hard, and he was no longer exactly sure who had been teasing who.  
  
  
Sebastian sighed and headed to the master bedroom to get ready. It had been a while since he had fed properly himself; the second night after Turning Kurt he had made to leave for a midnight snack only to encounter a very determined, very _pissed_ newborn blocking his exit. Kurt had told him in no uncertain terms that if he was going to be holed up for the foreseeable future then Sebastian, as his maker, was going to have to do the same. Kurt had even whipped out the line “You made me, you owe me,” again and _god_ was Sebastian starting to hate that phrase more than anything else in the world.  
  
  
In any case, he didn’t want to put this excursion off any longer than absolutely necessary, and thus he needed to rid himself of the erection that was still bulging prominently between his legs.  
  
  
Making his way toward the bathroom, he cranked the shower as cold as it would possibly go before stripping and stepping under the ice-cold stream. Obviously the temperature of the water was completely irrelevant; the only time a vampire’s body temperature fluctuated was when they encountered direct sunlight, and Sebastian was pretty sure that if he ever found himself in that situation he would have more pressing concerns than his core body temperature. Nonetheless, even after 100 years there were still a number of decidedly human quirks - like breathing - that still had some sort of psychological effect on Sebastian. A cold shower to kill an unwanted hard-on just so happened to be one of them.  
  
  
After 10 minutes Sebastian was feeling somewhat more in control, and decided that he really should move if he wanted to be ready in time for his self-imposed 20 minute deadline. Switching off the flow of water he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel hanging on the railing next to him, drying himself briskly as he padded toward his walk-in wardrobe. Moving his hands to towel his hair, he inspected a number of potential prospects before finally picking out a pair of dark denim jeans which he knew showcased his ass particularly nicely, and a green polo shirt that had worked well for him in the past.   
  
  
Shucking on the selected clothing, he headed back to the bathroom to apply some product to his hair and inspect his overall appearance. Satisfied that he looked appropriately hot for a night on the town (even if that town happened to be Lima, Ohio) he sauntered out of the bedroom, pausing when he reached the hallway. He could still hear movement coming from the direction of Kurt’s room so he yelled “move your ass sweet-cheeks, or I’ll go without you,” before leaning against the wall to wait.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt stood in-front of the mirror and took a deep breath as he gave himself a final once-over. He had chosen this outfit for a very specific reason; it was the same outfit he had worn for his NYADA audition in front of the infamous Carmen Tibideaux two years ago. For all that the mere thought of NYADA still left a bitter taste in his mouth - for as long as he exists he's pretty sure he’ll still remember the crushing disappointment of opening that rejection letter, and now it seems like 'existing' is going to be a very, _very_ long time - performing ‘Not the Boy Next Door’ was still one of the single greatest experiences of his high-school career. Singing and dancing on that stage, he felt like he could do anything, _be_ anything, and for him the outfit simply screamed ' I’m Kurt-Freaking-Hummel, and this world is mine for the taking'.  
  
  
That attitude, Kurt thought as he clamped down firmly on his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, was exactly what he needed. He felt like his stomach was doing back-flips, and there was a bitter war raging in his brain. He was about to go out and feed on a living, breathing human being. He was going to bite down hard into the soft flesh of their neck, feel their skin tear under the pressure of his fangs, taste the hot spurt of fresh blood as it poured over his tongue and down his throat. The very idea filled him with equal measures of eagerness and dread.  
After a week of drinking tepid, stale blood, his newborn instincts were all but howling in anticipation. A large part of him wanted so badly to simply take, plunder, _devour_ , and the thought had him closing his eyes and rolling his head back onto his shoulders, a guttural growl emitting from deep within his chest. At the same time though, his human sensibilities hadn’t quite given up their battle for control over Kurt’s psyche, and he couldn’t quite get over the fact that if things went wrong he might possibly kill someone, someone whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
  
Kurt had never been a particularly violent person, and perhaps the most terrifying aspect in all of this was acknowledging the fact that at the end of the day he was perfectly happy to take that risk. He could probably survive on the decanted blood that Sebastian provided for a good while longer, but he didn’t _want_ to, and what sort of person did that make him? It was the age-old battle of nature versus nurture, and Kurt knew in his heart that nature was going to win every time. It was that realization that finally convinced Kurt more than anything else that had happened over the past seven days that he really was a vampire. No going back now.  
  
  
Opening his eyes he squared his shoulders and gave his reflection a resolute nod. “Kurt-Freaking-Hummel,” he murmured to nobody in particular, before turning and flinging open the door, ready to face the night and whatever it was going to throw at him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ten minutes after calling out to Kurt, Sebastian was starting to get impatient. Honestly, how long could it possibly take to get ready? Shoving himself away from the wall he stalked over toward Kurt’s bedroom, intending to hurry the boy along; he was getting hungry after all. He was almost at the door when it swung open and Kurt stepped into the hallway, brushing a final strand of hair into place as he did so.  
  
  
And _damn_ did Kurt scrub up nicely. Sebastian stopped in his tracks as his eyes unconsciously raked greedily over Kurt’s form. He was wearing gold skin-tight pants, and a black shirt which was tailored expertly to showcase his toned upper half. Sebastian’s brain helpfully supplied that if this was the result then he would gladly wait hours for Kurt to get ready every time...but of course he would never tell his newborn that.  
  
  
“Is it even physically possible for you to have taken any longer to get ready?” He merely quipped instead. “I was starting to think that you’d rendered yourself unconscious from the fumes of the ridiculous amount of hairspray you use.”  
  
  
Kurt crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. “At least I look good as a result. On the other hand if you think I’m going anywhere with you wearing that god-awful ensemble then you are more deluded than I thought.”  
  
  
Sebastian frowned, turning to inspect himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He asked, genuine confusion lacing his tone.   
  
  
“You mean apart from the fact that polo shirts were last in fashion sometime in the mid-90’s and your hairstyle is so CW it hurts? Honestly, have you updated your sense of style at _all_ in the last 20 years?”  
  
  
Sebastian had to admit that the words stung a little, but he quickly schooled his features so that his trademark smirk was firmly in place when he turned back toward Kurt. He knew for a fact that he looked hot, and he wasn’t about to let some throwaway comment from an infant knock his self-confidence like he was sixteen again. “Whatever babe, I know you’re just worried I’ll show you up,” he drawled. “Now can we please get going? Unless of course you’ve changed your mind about getting some proper sustenance tonight?”   
  
  
He knew that the threat of being subjected to another night of distilled blood would shut Kurt up, and sure enough the newborn scowled and stalked hurriedly toward the door, as if worried that Sebastian would actually follow through on his claim. He paused when he drew level with Sebastian though, reaching up to flatten the collar of Sebastian’s polo shirt. “I refuse to leave the house with someone who wears a popped collar,” he commented, staring directly into Sebastian’s eyes as if daring the older vampire to challenge him.   
  
  
Sebastian merely grinned, waiting until Kurt had turned to walk out the door before turning back to the mirror and defiantly popping his collar again. Smirking, he followed his newborn out into the crisp night air.

 


	13. Chapter 13

They could easily have walked to Scandals from Sebastian’s house; it was only a half-hour stroll for humans, and the two vampires could have comfortably made it in fifteen. However, the second they stepped outside the front door Sebastian saw Kurt’s whole body tense, his heightened senses obviously completely overwhelmed by the sights, sounds and scents of the outside world for the first time since his Turning. Even Sebastian, with his numerous years experience, was suddenly hyper-aware of just how many people filled the streets of Lima at half-past ten on a Friday night. He could practically feel the pull of the blood rushing around their bodies, pumping frantically as it made its long journey around the human circulatory system, sustaining life in a way that was no longer required for him and Kurt.  
  
  
He watched as Kurt’s eyes eagerly tracked back and forth, and knew instinctively that the younger vampire was only one A-Negative hunk away from completely losing control. Making an executive decision, he firmly placed his hand under Kurt’s elbow and directed him toward the flash BMW parked outside the house. Kurt’s head whipped round to stare at the point of contact between them, a glazed expression shrouding his eyes, and for a second it looked like he was going to shake Sebastian off and pounce on the AB-Positive who was just about to pass them. Lowering his voice Sebastian spoke quietly, with a tone that brokered no arguments. “Kurt, get in the car.”  
  
  
Luckily, Sebastian’s voice seemed to successfully break through the haze of _want_ that had temporarily taken over the newborn. Kurt blinked a couple of times, and when he looked back up at Sebastian's face his gaze was much sharper. He nodded once before shrugging out of Sebastian’s hold and darting into the car so quickly it probably would have looked quite suspicious to any of the passing sacks of blood, if any of them had actually been paying attention to anything other than their own pathetic lives of course. Breathing a small sigh of relief - Sebastian _really_ didn’t want to have to explain to the Guild how he had managed to lose control of his progeny less than five minutes into his first outing - he walked round to the driver’s side door and slipped in next to Kurt.  
  
  
Kurt was breathing heavily, elbows resting on his knees and palms pressed tightly against his eye sockets. “Is it always like that?” He asked in a small voice, and Sebastian was suddenly startlingly aware that this was the first time Kurt had ever deferred to the older vampire for reassurance since his Turning.  
  
  
“It gets easier,” he replied quietly in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Resisting the urge to tease the newborn - there was so much material he could use, but even Sebastian wasn’t that cruel - he tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not ready, you know.”  
  
  
Apparently that was exactly the wrong thing to say, as Kurt instantly flinched away from Sebastian’s touch, turning to glare at his maker. “What? You think I can’t do this? I’m not some pathetic weakling who bails at the first hurdle. Start the car Sebastian, I want to feed.”  
  
  
Sebastian paused, eyebrows creasing into a small frown at Kurt's outburst. “I didn’t mean-”  
  
  
“Start. The. Car. Sebastian.”  
  
  
Realizing that the other vampire's mind was set, and not wanting to start an already sure-to-be challenging night with a confrontation, Sebastian shrugged and turned the key in the ignition.  
  
  
During the short journey to the bar Kurt sat silently, apparently mentally preparing himself for what was about to come next. Once they had pulled into the Scandals parking lot Sebastian killed the engine, but laid a hand on Kurt’s arm as he made to exit the car. “Just one second Kurt,” he said as the other vampire made to shrug Sebastian off once again.   
  
  
The fact that he had foregone the use of any of his usual pet nicknames obviously conveyed the seriousness of what he was about to say, and that more than anything seemed to be what convinced Kurt to turn and listen to his maker.  
  
  
“It’s going to be … intense in there,” Sebastian began, ignoring Kurt as he scoffed at the understatement. “I chose Scandals tonight for a number of reasons; it’s easier to glamour people when they’re under the influence of alcohol, and they won’t ask questions the next day when a chunk of their memory is missing. Plus, in an establishment like this people aren’t exactly suspicious when you lead someone into the bathroom and don’t emerge for a good half hour.”  
  
  
“Classy as always Sebastian,” Kurt muttered under his breath, but didn’t seem to question his choice further.  
  
  
“The downside,” Sebastian continued, “is that there are going to be a lot of people in a very small space, and if you thought that outside the house was overwhelming I'm afraid that was _nothing_ compared to what it’s going to be like in there. I need you to stick with me tonight...” He paused for a second, anticipating the squawk of indignation that came, right on cue, from his newborn. “I’m serious Kurt, this isn’t up for discussion. I need to be able to keep an eye on you, and for once you need to actually listen to me, okay? If you don’t think you can do that then I _will_ turn this car around and take us home, because the Guild will have both our necks if there’s a mass slaughter here tonight, understood?”  
  
  
“Alright Dad,” Kurt muttered sullenly, “when did you turn into such a killjoy?” Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow and waited. Sighing Kurt held his hands up in defeat. “I promise I’ll be good, okay, now can we please go inside?”  
  
  
Satisfied that Kurt would at least _try_ to behave, Sebastian nodded and opened the car door as Kurt did the same. They made their way toward the bouncer, who Sebastian greeted cheerfully as he checked their ID; it paid to keep on good terms with the staff after all. Kurt’s lips were pressed together in a thin white line as he shakily handed over his driving licence, and Sebastian could tell it was taking every ounce of his willpower to keep his fangs in check. Once inside, Sebastian dragged them over to the far corner of the bar where it was quietest, and ordered soda and lime for the two of them. Handing one over to Kurt, the younger boy accepted the drink but sniffed it warily. “You can drink it if you want, it won’t kill you,” Sebastian replied to the unanswered question.   
  
  
Kurt took a small sip and his nose instantly wrinkled in disgust. “That tastes awful!” He exclaimed, shoving the drink hastily toward Sebastian, who firmly pushed it back.   
  
  
“I said you _could_ drink it, not that you should. It’s to keep up appearances; you'll look odd if you’re in a bar without a drink.” Sebastian explained calmly, raising his own glass in a satirical ‘cheers’.   
  
  
Kurt scowled, but then a tall B-Positive shouldered past them and Sebastian could practically see the distraction wash over his features. His eyes tracked the man all the way to the small dance-floor, and he licked his lips slightly in anticipation. He made to push away from the bar and follow the stranger, but Sebastian quickly snapped his fingers in front of Kurt’s face to get his attention.   
  
  
“Eyes on me, killer,” he teased slightly, grinning as Kurt turned back to him with a look remarkably similar to that of a cat which had been forced to let go of its prey. “What now, buzz kill?” he replied haughtily.  
  
  
“Five minutes babe, and then I promise you can have your fun,” Sebastian grinned. He was quite looking forward to watching this play out; Kurt had one hell of a predatory streak it seemed. “Right, so you can’t just drag your new boy-toy off to have your wicked way with - you’ll need to glamour him first.” He watched with amusement as Kurt’s face visibly fell.   
  
  
“Don't worry, it comes naturally to most of our kind,” he continued to explain. “You need to make eye contact with the human and, when you’re sure you have their full attention, you mentally command them to do whatever it is that you want from them. In this case it'll be to follow you to the bathroom and not bring the club down with their screams when you start feeding. Make sense?”  
  
  
Kurt looked slightly dubious but he set his jaw and nodded firmly before stalking over to the dance-floor, and Sebastian was once again reminded of a predator tracking its prey. He paused for a second before following the newborn, keeping enough distance that he wouldn’t crowd Kurt, but still close enough that he could intervene if necessary.  
  
  
He watched as Kurt slipped in-front of his meal, swishing his hips almost unconsciously in time with the music. After a few seconds he saw Kurt purposefully lock eyes with the man, who was eyeing Kurt up and down appreciatively, before standing up on the tips of his toes to whisper in the stranger’s ear. He watched in amusement as the human nodded vigorously at Kurt’s suggestion, and Kurt reached forward to clasp the other man’s hand as he turned in the direction of the men’s bathroom.  
  
  
At that point Sebastian darted forward, sliding purposefully between the two of them. Fixing the man with a dazzling smile he spoke in a tone that made it clear he wasn't actually asking a question. “Mind if I cut in for a second there, buddy?” The stranger’s face fell slightly but he let go of Kurt’s hand without any protest, holding up his hands as if in apology.  
  
  
Smirking, Sebastian turned his attention back toward Kurt, and was hit with the full force of one of the younger Vampire's patented bitch glares. “What the fuck Sebastian?” He growled with enough venom in his voice to topple a small cow. “That one was _mine_.”  
  
  
“He sure was, doll,” Sebastian drawled, enjoying this far more than he probably should, “but you hadn’t glamoured him, and I just couldn’t let you feed on a lucid meal, it would be _terribly_ irresponsible of me as your maker.”  
  
  
“Cut the bullshit Sebastian,” Kurt spat. “He was following me to the bathroom wasn’t he?”  
  
  
“That’s because you’re sex on legs in a pair of lamé pants, _of course_ he was following you to the bathroom.” Sebastian replied, loving how the look of righteous anger on Kurt's face started to morph into one of distinct confusion.   
  
  
That statement seemed to stun Kurt slightly, and he frowned as he peered around Sebastian to stare at the stranger, who was standing watching their interaction somewhat sheepishly. The human obviously couldn’t hear their conversation over the music, so no doubt thought that he had gotten in the middle of some sort of lovers' quarrel, which Sebastian supposed worked quite well as a cover at least.  
  
  
“Let me show you how it’s done, babe,” he teased, turning toward the observer and stepping slightly closer. Confidently breaching the man's personal space, he looped one arm around his waist and pulled the stranger in close as they swayed in time with the music. Sebastian’s hand grazed slowly up and down the man’s back, and after a minute he locked his piercing green eyes with hazel ones, and watched with satisfaction as they quickly glazed over. Tilting his head he grazed his teeth ever so slightly over the pulsing vein in the man’s neck, and grinned as the stranger’s mouth quirked upward in a dopey expression; textbook glamour right there.  
  
  
Stepping smugly away from Mr B-Positive, he turned back toward Kurt, who was once again looking positively murderous. “He’s all yours hun, all glamoured up and ready to go.”   
  
  
“I’ve changed my mind,” Kurt practically seethed. “I don’t want that one any more.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian could guess why Kurt was throwing a tantrum; if he had learnt anything about the newborn in the past week it was that Kurt hated to be shown up in any way. Poor baby. Grinning, he couldn't help but tease Kurt just a little bit more.  
  
  
“What do you mean babe? You seemed so interested a second ago,” he drawled, giving the human a nudge in Kurt's direction. The man stepped forward obediently, but Kurt jumped backward as if the human was now toxic.  
  
  
“Yeah well... now I'm not.” Kurt snapped, glaring angrily at his maker. “He's all yours, I want someone else.”  
  
  
Sebastian paused as if considering this statement, before giving an exaggerated shrug and shoving the human in the general direction of a large crowd of dancers. The man joined in eagerly, and Sebastian was confident that the glamour would wear off in no time. “Not my type,” he replied offhandedly, not caring to admit that he actually had quite a soft spot for B-Positive, and if he had been on his own he no doubt would have already been feeding from that juicy looking morsel. “So, who do we have our sights set on next?”  
  
  
Kurt scowled, but scanned the contents of the club nonetheless. Sebastian could see him tasting the air with small flicks of his tongue over his lips – honing in on somebody who smelt particularly appetising. “I'mgoing for that AB-Negative over there,” he finally said, pointing toward a lean brunette leaning against the bar. “You back the hell off.”   
  
  
Sebastian held up his hands, protesting his innocence, and let Kurt lead the way over to the bar. Sitting down on an unoccupied stool, he watched as Kurt briefly flirted with the stranger before locking eyes with him, attempting to work his vampire charms for the second time that night. This time the newborn was more successful, and Sebastian saw the man's eyes glaze over after about 30 seconds of the intense stare Kurt was levelling at him. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kurt hadn't noticed the change though, as he made no attempt to direct the stranger to somewhere more quiet.  
  
  
Grinning at the scene in front of him, Sebastian waited another minute before deciding to put Kurt out of his misery. Rising from his seat he sidled up behind the newborn, lowering his lips to Kurt's ear and whispering “he's well and truly under babe, go have your wicked way with him.”  
  
  
Kurt jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice, obviously so engrossed in his actions that he hadn't noticed the older vampire creeping up behind him. He looked questioningly at Sebastian for a second, obviously assessing the expression on the older vampire's face. Then, seemingly satisfied that Sebastian wasn't trying to trick him in some way, he turned gleefully back toward his meal, who was swaying slightly with unfocussed eyes. Reaching out, Kurt grabbed the man's hand and practically bounded with him toward the bathroom, looking for all the world like the cat that had got the cream, and the budgie to boot.

 

* * *

  
Kurt pushed the man through the swinging doors that led to the men's bathroom, taking a second to glance behind him to make sure they weren't being watched before following suit. Logically, he knew that his heart had long stopped beating, but that didn't stop it from feeling like it was about to jump out of his throat. He could feel the man's blood calling out to him, and the very idea that he was about to feed straight from the source was absolutely intoxicating. His fangs slipped free, and Kurt ran a tongue lightly over their tips as he eyed the brunette, who was now standing stupidly in the middle of the bathroom floor. The human seemed to be unaware of Kurt's new appearance, or at least if he noticed the fangs he didn't much mind under the effects of the glamour. Instead, he took a step toward Kurt, holding out his hand in invitation.  
  
  
Well, this wasn't so bad, Kurt thought as he felt saliva pool in his mouth. The stranger was obviously keen for whatever was about to happen, and Sebastian had told him that the human wouldn't remember anything in the morning, so really he wasn't doing anything wrong... was he?  
  
  
He could feel the primal urges rising up in his chest, begging for Kurt to let them free. A haze of desire was threatening to overtake his senses, and for a second he wanted nothing more than to just ravage this man in front of him, to bite and suck and drain until there was nothing left for him to consume.  
  
  
Then the man quirked his mouth into a dopey smile, and the grin reminded Kurt _so badly_ of his step-brother Finn that he stumbled backward, throwing his hands up to keep the stranger at bay. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't just take this man's life in his hands like it was putty, he couldn't just devour his essence like it was _nothing_. This was a living, breathing person in front of him, somebody's son, and all Kurt could think about was how pretty he would look if he slipped unconscious under Kurt's ministrations.  
  
  
The man took another step toward Kurt and he all but shrieked “Stay there! Stay right there!” He knew that if the man got any closer then his instincts would simply take over, and right now he really didn't know what that would make him do.  
  


* * *

  
Sebastian waited a short while- he didn't want to seem like a voyeur after all- before following Kurt into the stalls. He had fully expected Kurt to be all over the human by the time he reached them; he was starting to crave a feed himself and he could only imagine how Kurt must be feeling with his newborn hormones raging. So the scene he encountered when he pushed through the swing doors was somewhat unexpected, to say the least. The meal was shoved up against the sinks, still with his trademark glamour grin in place, and Kurt was pacing anxiously, unsheathed fangs clearly visible under the harsh fluorescent lights of the bathroom. Well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events.  
  
  
Turning back toward the door, he twisted the main lock with a loud _'thunk'_ that caught Kurt's attention. The younger vampire spun toward the source of the noise with a look of sheer panic on his face, that soon turned to anger as he recognized Sebastian's form.  
  
  
“I can't do it!” He cried, throwing his hands above his head as he resumed his pacing. Sebastian didn't have to ask what 'it' Kurt was referring to, the unmarked state of the human's neck made it perfectly clear that Kurt had not yet fed. He opened his mouth to calm the infant, but it seemed Kurt was not yet finished.  
  
  
“I'm not a monster like you, I can't just kill somebody because they happened to be around! But I can feel his blood calling to me, its practically _singing_ Sebastian, and I want it _so bad_ and what does that make me?” He paused just long enough to glare at Sebastian. “This is all your fault,” he spat vehemently. “You turned me into this... this abomination, you're despicable and... and _I hate you_.” He finished petulantly.   
  
  
Still scowling, Kurt darted toward Sebastian and raised his hand, taking a swing that was so hard it probably would have come close to taking Sebastian's head off had it made contact. Kurt was still operating under human timings though, and Sebastian easily had enough time to work out what Kurt's plan of attack was, bringing his own hand up to grasp at Kurt's wrist before it found it's mark. Pausing for a moment, he raised one eyebrow at the struggling infant. “Are we quite done pet?” He asked calmly.  
  
  
Kurt snarled but some of the anger had escaped him along with that swing. He looked defeated, and his shoulders slumped.   
  
  
“You're not going to kill him, Kurt.” Sebastian continued in a softer tone. “It's my job as your maker to keep you in line, and I'm always damn good at what I do, so you really have nothing to worry about.” Kurt snorted slightly at that last statement, but when he turned his gaze back to the human - who was still completely oblivious to the interactions between the two vampires in the room- he looked slightly more optimistic.  
  
  
Sebastian let go of Kurt's wrist and the younger vampire padded softly over to his first ever human meal (Sebastian wondered if he maybe should have brought a camera, it was quite a landmark occasion after all). He ran his hands up over the man's shoulders, which were slightly broader than his own, and brought his face in to nuzzle at the juncture between the man's collarbone and neck. Sebastian could clearly see the full-body shiver that ran through Kurt as his lips traced over the man's jugular, feeling the steady pump of blood just underneath the skin.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kurt drew back slightly, and looked the man in the eyes. Sebastian faintly heard the younger vampire whisper “I'm sorry”, before he leant back down and sank his fangs firmly into his meal's neck.  
  
  
He started off slowly, taking small sucks as the man moaned quietly underneath him. After about a minute his right hand traced up from the stranger's shoulder to the underside of his neck, and in one swift motion he firmly yanked at the short hairs at the base of the man's scalp to tilt his head to a better angle. His pace became more insistent, and Sebastian could hear the eager slurping of Kurt sucking at the site of the puncture wound.   
  
  
Sebastian felt his own fangs unsheathe and he stepped forward, fully intending to enjoy the other side of the man's neck. Kurt seemed to realize Sebastian's intentions even through his feeding haze, and he broke away just long enough to snarl at Sebastian, blood dripping from both fangs and down his chin. The look in his eyes made it very clear that he was not up for sharing, and Sebastian knew better than to go up against a vampire in the thralls of blood-lust – it was just a bad, bad idea.  
  
  
Sebastian let the newborn feed for another 5 minutes before he saw that his meal's knees were starting to sag. It was a clear indicator that Kurt had drained the body enough, and he needed to stop before he went too far. He coughed loudly before calling out “Time's up Babe”, but the newborn simply ignored him; if anything his pace increased with more fervour.  
  
  
Sebastian scowled, but he knew how it could feel when in the midst of a feed. Every single sensation was heightened when drinking straight from the source, and the idea of stopping would seem like absolute sacrilege. He needed to be persistent though, otherwise this would be a definite bleed-dry, and he had promised Kurt (and himself) that he wouldn't let that happen. Taking another step forward he laid a hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder, applying more than a little pressure as he spoke again. “I'm serious Kurt, you're getting dangerously close to this guy's limit.”  
  
  
Again, Kurt ignored him, shrugging his shoulder to dislodge Sebastian's hand but making no move to detach from the man's neck. Sebastian was starting to get worried; the stranger's knees were definitely about to buckle, and his skin had a sickly grey tint to it. He needed to get Kurt to stop, and he needed to get him to stop now. He decided to try and reason with the newborn one more time, and then he would have to resort to force. He seriously hoped it wouldn't get to that stage though; forcibly removing a vampire from their prey was usually painful for everyone involved.   
  
  
Steeling himself, he spoke with as much force as he could muster. “As your Maker I command you to stop drinking.” He wasn't quite sure if Kurt was aware that makers couldn’t technically _command_ their offspring, per say, so he hoped that going for the scare tactic would at least get through to the newborn enough to bring him to his senses.   
  
  
Kurt detached with a lewd _pop_ , watching intently as his meal swayed in front of him. “Fine, I was done anyway,” he replied haughtily, all traces of uncertainty vanished from his voice. Turning toward the mirror he scrutinised his reflection, slender tongue flicking out to catch a stay pearl of blood that was running down the corner of his mouth. He tucked an errant stand of hair back into its perfectly coiffed structure before turning toward Sebastian. “Stealing lines from ‘True Blood’ now are we?” he asked sarcastically before moving toward the exit of the bathroom.  
  
  
He placed his hand over the lock and paused briefly, turning back to gaze at the human he had fed so eagerly from moments ago. His face contorted, but before Sebastian could deduce what Kurt was thinking the younger vampire jerkily unlocked the latch and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Sebastian to deal with the human who looked just about ready to collapse.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian opened his mouth to call out to Kurt, to _demand_ that his newborn come back and help deal with the result of his feeding, but the door had already swung shut after the younger vampire's hastily retreating form. Scowling, Sebastian turned back to the man still in the room, trying to assess the situation. He was now leaning heavily against the row of sinks behind them, and Sebastian could tell that Kurt had been dangerously close to doing some irreparable damage. He cursed himself for his inability to keep his progeny under control, what sort of rookie-maker was he to almost allow a bleed-dry on Kurt's very first attempt! He desperately wanted to go after his offspring - though whether it was to berate him for being so irresponsible or to make sure he was okay after such an intense feeding experience he wasn’t yet sure – but for the time being it looked like he was stuck with the after-effects of a monster drain without having so much as tasted the goods. Just his luck.  
  
  
Sighing, he reluctantly sucked his fangs back into his gums. He knew that he was going to have to feed soon, even his years of experience could only keep his hunger at bay for so long, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to feed from this meal and risk having to deal with a dead body; they were always such a pain to dispose of without arousing human or Guild suspicion. Walking over to the man, he manoeuvred them so that the man’s back was pressed up against the one wall in the room that wasn’t occupied by sinks, urinals or mirrors, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him firmly down so that he sank into a crouch.   
  
  
“Its alright buddy,” he spoke soothingly. “Just put your head between your knees, you’ll feel better in a moment”. Sinking down so that he was at eye level with the human, he tilted the man’s head up briefly and quickly cemented Kurt’s existing glamour.   
  
  
“You were in a fight. The other guy took a swing at you and clipped you on the side of the head,” he said firmly. “You’re feeling dizzy now, but it will wear off. You’re going to head straight home and sleep this off, okay?” The man nodded dazedly, and Sebastian wasn’t quite convinced the Glamour was holding. “So, what happened to you?” He prompted.  
  
  
“S’was in a fight,” the man slurred lazily. “Need…Need to go home.” Okay, so he wasn’t going to be winning any awards for eloquence any time soon, but Sebastian was confident he would be just fine in an hour or so. Honestly, this was more than he usually did for meals, the human should be fucking grateful he was getting this much!  
  
  
If Sebastian was honest with himself, he was only really doing it because Kurt was probably out there kicking himself about this whole escapade and, as much as Sebastian was pissed at the newborn for leaving him to deal with all of this, Kurt was still his progeny and thus Sebastian was obligated to keep an eye on him. Damn his morals.   
  
  
Patting the man condescendingly on the cheek Sebastian straightened up and headed back toward the main heart of the club without so much as a second look at the human. If he didn’t feed soon he was going to start gnawing on his own arm.  
  
  
Sebastian grabbed the first guy he wasn’t disgusted by – a boring as fuck O-Negative but Sebastian was way past being fussy – and Glamoured him on-the-fly as he dragged him out the back entrance to a secluded spot in the alleyway running alongside Scandals. Shoving the human roughly up against the wall (and a part of his brain briefly acknowledged that this was startlingly similar to the spot where he had Turned Kurt, and now that he thought about it the boy he had gravitated towards did look a startling amount like his new offspring, but he would assess the significance of that later when every fibre of his being wasn’t screaming for blood) Sebastian bared his fangs and dug deep into the man’s neck without any hesitation.  
  
  
And _god_ he had forgotten how good it tasted to drink straight from the source. Sebastian took three long gulps in quick succession before remembering to bring a hand up to the vein on the other side of the man’s neck so that he could keep track of blood-flow while he fed. Sebastian’s skin was tingling and he felt like an infant taking his first drink again. This, this was how things should be, taking what was rightfully his at the top of the food chain, satisfying his urges without any regard for the well-being of the creature underneath his fangs. No wonder Kurt had struggled to detach earlier, why on earth would any sane vampire choose to stop until there was nothing left to take, not when this felt _so damn good_.  
  
  
All too soon however, he felt the human’s blood start to slow under the soft pads of his fingers, turning sluggish in its journey as Sebastian took more and more of it for his own consumption. Sebastian was aware that he needed to stop very soon or else this human would be in worse shape than the man no doubt still with his head between his knees in the men’s bathroom, but he couldn’t resist taking two more long, drawn out slurps before releasing the neck from his dripping fangs.   
  
  
Taking a moment to inspect the condition of his meal, Sebastian satisfied himself that the man required no after-care (and how about that for self-control, even after a week without live-feeds he still was able to drain sensibly) before turning swiftly on his heels and heading back inside. He had left his newborn alone for far too long already, and his maker instincts were clamouring to set eyes on Kurt once more.  
  
  
It only took a second to pick out the boy in the crowd; those gold pants really were distinctive. Kurt was in the middle of the surprisingly busy dance floor, eyes closed as he swayed along with the steady thrum of the music. Every so often his lashes would flutter open and he would throw a coy glance at whoever happened to be giving him appreciative looks at the time, before resuming his movements as if he didn't have a care in the world.   
  
  
Sebastian scowled, Kurt had left him to deal with the repercussions of his first feed, and now here he was working the patrons of Scandals like he owned the damn place! Stalking over he placed a hand firmly on Kurt’s bicep, spinning the younger vampire around to face him. Kurt opened his eyes lazily, and Sebastian was briefly treated to the content, sated look that could only really be achieved after a decent feed, before Kurt recognized the vampire in front of him and his gaze hardened instantly.  
  
  
“What do you want, Sebastian?” Kurt asked cooly.  
  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re playing at, fucking off like that and leaving me to deal with your meal?” Sebastian seethed. “I thought we had an agreement that you would stay with me at all times tonight?”   
  
  
“Yeah, well I got bored,” Kurt replied non-committally as he shrugged out of Sebastian’s grasp. “And I had no more need for that human any more, so why would I stick around?” His voice was overly dismissive, but he couldn’t entirely keep the pain out of his voice, and Sebastian was suddenly very aware of how bad Kurt must be feeling. He had very nearly drained his first meal, and while Sebastian’s only qualms about a bleed-dry had been the potential political repercussions, he knew that Kurt’s moral core was probably beating itself up pretty seriously about the whole situation. Kurt’s speedy exit suddenly made a lot more sense, and Sebastian’s expression softened.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s alright Kurt, the guy will be fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Reaching up, Sebastian tried to squeeze the newborn’s shoulder, but Kurt stepped away angrily.  
  
  
“No thanks to you!” He cried shrilly, causing a couple of heads to turn in their direction. Sebastian shrugged at the onlookers casually, and they soon lost interest in the apparent domestic occurring on the dance floor, and resumed their own activities. Unfortunately, while the gesture had been sufficient for dissuading onlookers, it only served to make Kurt more irate.  
  
  
“Oh I’m glad you think this is _no big deal_ ,” Kurt yelled, throwing his hands up to exaggerate his point. “I almost killed that guy Sebastian and you almost let it happen!”  
  
  
Sebastian winced as the music hit a lull and he was suddenly very aware of how loudly Kurt was yelling at him. “Can we keep it down a bit-” he tried placating the newborn, but was swiftly interrupted.  
  
  
“No, no I will not keep it down!” Kurt was reaching the point of hysteria. “I cannot _believe_ you almost let me do that! I can’t believe I _trusted_ you to actually have my best interests at heart, god knows you’re the most self-centred son of a bitch I’ve ever come across, I should have known that you only ever look out for yourself!” Kurt was panting heavily at the outburst and was shooting daggers at his maker, fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to get himself under control.   
  
  
“Alright hun, no need to throw such a hissy fit,” Sebastian snapped, fed up with the abuse that was being hurled in his direction. “I stopped you didn’t I? It’s not my fault that you’re so pig-headed that you ignore those who clearly know more than you. You know, you should really learn to respect your betters babe.”  
  
  
Kurt snarled at Sebastian’s barb. “Oh that’s rich coming from you Sebastian, you’ve never been better than anyone in your life. It’s no wonder you’ve ended up sad and alone, having to resort to Turning people _against their will_ to join you in your miserable way of life just so you can have some company.”  
  
  
“Oh believe me, doll,” Sebastian hit back “I’ve never had any problems with company. Not all of us have such a sorry Gay-Face to deal with.” He was well aware that both of them were toeing the line of acceptability, and in serious danger of toppling over onto the wrong side of it, but Kurt knew how to raise his hackles better than anybody he had ever met, and he _was_ being a good maker damn it, much better than this brat deserved at any rate.  
  
  
“I wish I’d never met you.”  
  
  
“Well that makes two of us.”  
  
  
“The second that these three months are up I’m getting as far away from you as I possibly can.”  
  
  
“Good riddance. Oh, and good luck lasting a minute in the real world without my help; you’ll leave a trail of bleed-drys so long it’ll practically be a sign-posted treasure map for the Guild.”  
  
  
Kurt recoiled at Sebastian’s last comment, and the older vampire knew he had gone too far. They were having an all-out screaming match in the middle of Scandals though, and god knows what everyone else on the dance floor must be thinking. Sebastian was only grateful that their conversation thus far had been fairly ambiguous; he _really_ didn’t want to have to Glamour an entire club, that would be simply exhausting. As such, he couldn’t exactly find it in himself to be sorry for what he had just said, not when Kurt had started all of this anyway.  
  
  
Neither vampire said anything for a long while. Kurt seemed dangerously close to crying but instead he just seethed “Go to Hell, Sebastian, it’s your natural habit,” before spinning on his heels and storming off.  
  
  
Sebastian sighed, feeling deflated. Pressing the palms of his hands to his temples he considered the best way to deal with his infant. He had just resolved to follow after Kurt when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
  
“Boy, you’ve sure got yourself a firecracker there Sebby.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt was reasonably confident that the music was still pounding away in the background as he all but ran across the dance-floor in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between himself and Sebastian, but he could no longer hear it above the white noise that was threatening to overwhelm him. Who did that stuck up jerk think he was, claiming that Kurt couldn’t look after himself? He was Kurt-freaking-Hummel for Christ’s sake. He had always looked after himself, and his dad, and anybody else who needed him, that was just what he did. He looked out for others, he didn’t need anybody looking out for him, that wasn’t how these things worked!  
  
  
And yet, a snide part of his brain reminded him as he slumped down on a stool in-front of the bar and signalled in the general direction of the bartender, he _had_ lost control. He could still remember what it had felt like to feed straight from the source; it had been incredible, indescribable, oh-so right and yet at the same time oh-so wrong. He had loved every second of it, and would have happily continued until there was nothing left for him to take if Sebastian hadn’t stopped him. He was disgusted with himself.  
  
  
He knew exactly what Sebastian would say if he voiced that opinion to his maker. “ _You’re not human any more babe, you’re a vampire and it’s in your nature. Stop trying to fight it and just enjoy yourself.”_ Despite everything though, Kurt still couldn’t accept that he was that sort of person now, couldn’t believe that Sebastian had _made_ him that sort of person.  
  
  
“Vodka Martini,” he shouted over the noise when the bartender reached his end of the bar, feeling desperately like a stiff drink to calm his nerves. Throwing a couple of bills on the counter he grabbed the offered glass and downed the contents in one...  
  
  
…and promptly spat it all back out, spraying the counter and spluttering as the acrid taste flooded his senses. Oh. Yes. How could he have forgotten, he was a sodding _vampire_ now, he didn’t _do_ hard spirits. Apparently using alcohol to numb the senses was yet another thing that stupid fucking meerkat had taken away from him, damn him and his stupid meerkat face.  
  
  
Getting himself under control, Kurt wiped his mouth briskly, and shot an apologetic glance at the man behind the bar, who was glaring at Kurt for getting his counter decidedly damp. “Long time since I last had vodka,” he threw by way of an explanation over his shoulder as he made a quick getaway before he was thrown out of Scandals by one of the bouncers for disorderly conduct. As much as he was fed up with being here he needed Sebastian to get back home, and he didn’t think he was ready to interact with the older vampire again quite so soon.  
  
  
Kurt could feel his hands shaking as he stumbled away from the bar, vaguely remembering to steer clear of the dance-floor, to steer clear of Sebastian. The fog of _shameguiltdisgust_ was still clouding his senses as he walked by a stocky blonde, and his subconscious latched onto something that could only really be described as pure heaven. The scent cut through him like a bolt of lightning; it was the most delicious AB-Positive Kurt had ever encountered, and something inside of him short-circuited. Every single ounce of Kurt’s doubt and self-loathing evaporated, and all of a sudden nothing mattered more than tasting, because to taste would be the most incredible sensation ever, Kurt was sure of it.   
  
  
Not thinking any further than his desire to sample this spectacular creature, Kurt whipped round and wrapped his slender fingers around the blonde’s wrist. The stranger grinned widely, shouting a “hello gorgeous,” and Kurt was vaguely disappointed to find that the sound of his voice wasn’t nearly as heavenly as the sound of his blood. Still, that didn’t matter; all that mattered was sinking his fangs into that gorgeous looking neck. Soon.  
  
  
Smiling his most seductive of smiles, Kurt started walking backward, pleased to see the stranger following him eagerly until his back made contact with the fire exit and they were outside. As soon as the cool night air hit Kurt’s skin he growled and spun the two of them so that he could press the blonde up against the row of dumpsters that lined the exit ( _“_ _real classy Hummel,”_ a small part of his mind chided, which of course he promptly ignored). Licking a long stripe up the man’s neck he grinned at the shudder he drew from the stranger, feeling his own skin prickling as he felt the pulse of blood under his lips.  
  
  
“The…the name's Kevin,” the stranger gasped, and Kurt couldn’t really care less, he just mouthed harder at _Kevin_ ’s neck, feeling his fangs pop out in anticipation.  
  
  
He could feel the man trembling underneath his lips, hear his laboured breaths, smell his intoxicating blood, and Kurt was pretty sure he was going to explode from sensory overload. Knowing he wasn’t going to last a moment longer, he bit down hard for the second time that night, moaning in pleasure as he felt blood spurt over his tongue.  
  
  
“Aaah, watch it!” Kevin cried, his voice sounding somewhat less pleasured and decidedly more pained. Kurt’s brain barely even processed the words as the man’s blood coated his lips, sending sparks of bliss throughout his entire body. Why had he felt guilty about doing this again? How could something that felt this good possibly be in any way wrong?  
  
  
“Please- please stop it!” Kevin moaned feebly, and why on earth wouldn’t he just shut up? Kurt growled slightly and continued to mouth at the puncture wounds on the neck in front of him, closing his eyes and losing himself to the pure joy of feeding.   
  
  
Except Kevin seemed determined not to let Kurt enjoy this basic vampire right, as the next second he felt hands pressing firmly against his shoulder and _God_ what was this human’s problem? Grumpily Kurt detached and glared up at Kevin, baring his blood-covered fangs in anger.  
  
  
The look he was met with was one that haunted Kurt’s dreams for countless days afterwards. Kevin was staring at him, wide eyed and deathly pale. The man was clearly terrified, visibly shaking as he held his hands up as a feeble barrier between him and Kurt, and _oh shit_ what had Kurt done? He hadn’t even glamoured the poor guy before dragging him out here and going to town on his neck. How much had he even drained him? Kurt had been so caught up in the experience he had lost track of time and _fuckfuckfuck_ what had he done?  
  
  
“Please- please don’t kill me,” Kevin whimpered and Kurt’s fangs shot back into his gums so fast it hurt. Oh he was going _straight_ to hell, what the fuck was wrong with him that he had considered this acceptable behaviour for even half a second!   
  
  
Kurt spun in a circle in anguish, running his hands frantically through his hair. The abrupt movement caused Kevin to cry out forlornly, bringing Kurt back to the matter in hand before he could spiral into self-loathing too badly. Right, he needed to do damage control, he needed to make this guy forget the torment Kurt had just put him through, he owed him that much after all.  
  
  
Locking eyes with Kevin, Kurt tried to remember what he needed to do to glamour the man. Frowning slightly he glared at the face in front of him, willing him to forget, but nothing seemed to be happening and Kevin still looked just as terrified as when he started.  
  
  
Kurt was concentrating so hard he was giving himself a headache, and he was starting to get a little hysterical. He was the worst vampire ever! Closing his eyes, he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and then opened them with a new determination. Breathing in through his nose and out though his mouth he felt a ghostly presence behind him, and a voice that was decidedly Sebastian’s whispering in his ear. _“M_ _entally command him to do what you want, you know you can do it babe.”_ It was definitely nicer than anything Sebastian had said to Kurt in the real world, but it was still unmistakably him. Kurt suddenly felt calmer, and watched with satisfaction as Kevin’s eyes slowly but surely glazed over.  
  
  
When he was sure the man was completely under his spell he spoke firmly. “Nothing bad happened to you tonight, you don’t know me at all. You just had incredibly hot sex with a stud who may have nibbled slightly too hard on your neck but it was _incredible_ and you loved every minute of it.” Kevin nodded dazedly and repeated “incredible” a couple of times, and Kurt sighed in relief. Giving Kevin a gentle shove the man started walking off in what Kurt presumed was the direction of home, and Kurt slumped against the wall, emotionally drained. Phantom-Sebastian faded off into the distance, and Kurt was once again left with his own thoughts, feeling very much like the worst person in the world.  
  
  
Sebastian was right, he wouldn’t last ten minutes on his own. For the first time, Kurt was forced to admit that maybe he really did need some help with his new life, and maybe, just maybe, Sebastian hadn’t been the worst maker in the world so far - sarcastic comments about his dress sense aside. Closing his eyes, Kurt thought back to the feeling of phantom-Sebastian, and how his words had helped center him enough to glamour away his mistake.   
  
  
He could hear Sebastian’s voice in his head again. “ _Y_ _ou absolute rookie babe! Look, next time make sure they’re completely under before you let your raging newborn hormones get the better of you. I tell you, a whining meal always puts such a downer on a feed.”_ He could almost see Sebastian’s face wrinkled in disgust at the idea of a complaining meal. Kurt had to grin despite himself at the mental image. He still felt awful about what had happened of course, but perhaps not quite as awful as he had a second before.  
  
  
Sighing, he shoved away from the wall and made to step back inside the club. He needed to find Sebastian again. Kurt had a feeling he’d feel a lot more in control if he was around his maker…not that he would tell Sebastian that of course. His ego was big enough already, and there was no way Kurt was going to give him that sort of gloating material.  
  
  
Pushing open the heavy door without so much as a twinge of effort, Kurt had to take a deep breath to steady himself as he was once again hit by the sweet smell of so many humans in such a small area. His mouth flooded with saliva as he tasted an exotic combination of blood types filtering through the air, and it was only the crushing guilt of what he had just done that kept his fangs in check. Shaking himself roughly Kurt scanned the bar agitatedly. Where the hell was Sebastian?  
  
  
It only took a second to scout out the older vampire in that god-awful polo shirt of his. Sebastian was leaning against the bar with his back to Kurt. One arm propped on the bar, hips cocked slightly, the epitome of cocky arrogance that Kurt had come to associate so well with his maker, and his lips quirked up slightly at the sight.  
  
  
His feet started taking him over to the bar before he had really thought about what he was doing, but when he reached the halfway point he realized he didn’t actually know what he was going to say to Sebastian. He really didn’t have the energy to fight any more tonight, but Kurt Hummel didn’t apologise to Sebastian Smythe over anything, even if they had _both_ been totally out of line in their last interaction. If he just ignored everything and asked to go home would Sebastian acquiesce to his request with minimal teasing? Or would Kurt have to just suck it up and accept some inevitable jibes between now and home?  
  
  
By the time he reached Sebastian he still had no idea what he was going to say and decided to just wing it. He reached out to tap Sebastian’s shoulder, but at that moment the older vampire let out a short bark of laughter and Kurt realized that he was deep in conversation with the man standing next to him at the bar. Something inside Kurt twinged at the thought of Sebastian laughing with somebody else, but he quickly squashed the feeling, reminding himself that he didn’t even like Sebastian, and so he didn’t care in the slightest if he was having fun with somebody else. He _certainly_ didn’t care if Sebastian was having fun with somebody else instead of searching for Kurt to make sure he was okay. After all, that was why he had stormed off, to get away from the older vampire…wasn't it?  
  
  
Realizing he had stopped walking and was now hovering like an idiot, Kurt coughed loudly to get Sebastian’s attention, pleased when Sebastian jumped and turned round with a slightly guilty look on his face, quickly replaced by his trademark mask of indifference.   
  
  
“Kurt! We were just talking about you. Decided to grace us with your presence again I see? Honestly, I was worried you were going to pout for hours and I’d have to hunt to the far corners of Scandals to drag you out of hiding.”   
  
  
Kurt smiled tightly, glancing across to stare at the randomer who was apparently more important to Sebastian than caring for his progeny. Judging by his scent, and of course the fact that Sebastian was having a civil conversation with him, the man was clearly a vampire himself, and that alone made Kurt’s senses pick up and study the stranger further.   
  
  
He was slightly shorter than Kurt, with dark black hair that Kurt suspected would be curly if it hadn't been tamed by a truly spectacular amount of hair gel. He had bright, expressive features, and was exactly the sort of boy Kurt probably would have developed a crush on a couple of years back, when he had still been in his ‘happily-ever-after’ romance phase. As it was, the tight feeling inside of Kurt’s chest only intensified at the assessment - he didn’t want this new vampire, who was clearly charming and dapper and probably decades more experienced than Kurt (and wouldn’t have made such a blunder as feeding off a human without glamouring them first, the masochistic part of his mind couldn't resist adding) coming in and taking _his_ Sebastian away from him.  
  
  
“And we are?” Kurt asked cooly.  
  
  
Sebastian followed Kurt’s eyes to where they were fixed on the curly haired vampire, and spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Kurt, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my newborn Kurt.”  
  
  
Kurt held his hand out to shake the other vampire’s hand. “Pleasure,” he said in a tone that suggested anything but. Kurt didn’t know what it was, but something inside of him _really_ didn’t like the fact that this, this _Blaine_ character was staring at Sebastian with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
“And how do we know Blaine?” He whipped his head back to Sebastian, who was now watching the interaction in front of him with undisguised amusement; apparently Kurt wasn’t doing particularly well at the whole playing nice with newcomers thing.  
  
  
“We met a couple of decades back through mutual friends,” Blaine said cheerily, oblivious to the tension that had sprung up between maker and progeny. “Nick and Jeff just wouldn’t shut up about him. I didn’t think he was going to be able to live up to the hype. As it turns out…”  
  
  
“Hmmm,” Kurt replied, unimpressed with this bow-tie wearing anomaly trying to flirt his way into his territory; exactly when Sebastian had become Kurt’s territory he wasn’t entirely sure. That didn’t stop him from drawing up a bar stool and sitting next to Sebastian ever so slightly too close for it to be casual, throwing his best ‘back off’ eyes at the newcomer.  
  
  
Apparently Blaine wasn’t very good at picking up on hints, because instead of making his excuses and leaving he started gushing excitedly about the first time he had met Sebastian, launching into story after story of all the super-fun antics he, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff had gotten up to over the years. Kurt was barely listening as the animal inside of him screamed that he should just throw Sebastian over the counter and mark him as his own so that nobody else, human, vampire or otherwise, would send those flirty signals his way again tonight - what the hell had gotten into Kurt, he didn’t even like Sebastian!  
  
  
“…and then Sebastian glamoured this AB-Neg from all the way across the room like it was nothing, handcuffed to the bed and he still got a drink in before the rest of us…”  
  
  
Kurt threw a sideways glance at his maker, trying to work out where all these new emotions were coming from. Okay so he may have had a bit of an epiphany earlier out by the dumpsters, but that simply meant he no longer had the urge to claw Sebastian’s eyes out every time they interacted. It didn’t explain this new-found possessive monster that had somehow taken root underneath Kurt’s ribcage, and it _certainly_ didn’t explain why his brain was telling him very eagerly how much softer Sebastian looked when he quirked his mouth like that, or how attractively his muscles rippled when he ran his hands through his hair absently.  
  
  
Kurt was just appreciating the long expanse of neck on show (and maybe that polo shirt wasn’t the most awful thing in the world, it did highlight Sebastian’s collarbones spectacularly after all) when Sebastian tilted his head to the side and caught Kurt staring. The amused grin that spread across Sebastian’s features had Kurt blushing furiously, and he turned back quickly to listen intently to … whatever it was that Blaine was currently talking animatedly about, he hadn't exactly been paying a lot of attention.  
  
  
“…and hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night? A bunch of us are going out and you should totally join us Sebby. You know, for old time’s sake.” Kurt zoned in on the conversation in time to hear. Blaine was practically bouncing up and down on his stool, a move that Kurt probably would have found endearing if it wasn’t blatantly obvious that Sebastian was also entertained by Blaine’s enthusiasm and _nonono_ that just wasn’t allowed.  
  
  
Sebastian obviously felt Kurt stiffen beside him, because he held up a hand to calm Blaine down, who quietened just barely. “As much as we’d love to, Blainers, little Kurt here has had a bit of a rough night and we should probably take it easy for a couple of days, let the poor thing calm himself down before he goes all crazy newborn on my ass and I have to run all over town doing damage control.”  
  
  
Kurt scowled at the condescending tone, but a small part of him couldn’t ignore the fact that, in his own obnoxious way, Sebastian probably was just looking out for him. It _had_ been a rough night after all, and Sebastian didn’t even know the half of it yet. A larger part of him, however, was raging against the sympathetic nods Blaine was sending Sebastian’s way. So what if he was a newborn? He could _totally_ hold his own against any of Sebastian’s friends, especially ones who wore high-waters and loafers.  
  
  
“We’re in.” Kurt replied forcefully, ignoring the slightly startled look that crossed Sebastian’s face, and the look of unbridled glee that spread over Blaine’s.  
  
  
“That’s great! The guys will be so pleased.” Blaine replied excitedly, as Kurt smirked at Sebastian. His maker still looked slightly confused at Kurt’s determination that they attend, but there was also a hint of a grin teasing at the edges of his mouth, as if a part of him knew exactly what Kurt was trying to prove.   
  
  
Scowling, Kurt laid a hand possessively on Sebastian’s shoulder as he made to stand. The animal inside of him was still growling, and right now Kurt wanted nothing more than to claim Sebastian with every ounce of his being. It was high time Kurt showed his maker exactly how wrong he was about his ‘little’ comment.  
  
  
“Yes well, if you’ll excuse us, it has been quite a long night and I think it’s time Sebastian and I headed home.” He spoke smoothly with the faintest of squeezes running though his fingers into Sebastian’s shoulder; a small but insistent reminder that _Kurt_ was Sebastian’s newborn and a promise that tonight Sebastian would be all _Kurt’s_.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian didn't argue with Kurt, simply throwing an easy grin in Blaine's direction and giving the other vampire a small salute before turning and following his newborn out of the club. If Kurt had been paying any attention at all to the newcomer he would have seen the knowing grin flit across Blaine's features – it was really quite obvious what Kurt's intentions were with his maker – but as it was he was too focussed on getting out of this crowded swarm of people and back to the relative safety of Sebastian's house to pay much mind to Blaine's reaction. The throbbing scent of _human_ was starting to overload his senses once again, and he was starting to wonder if he would ever _not_ feel the mad desire to ravage every mortal creature within a ten mile radius as he shoved a tall O-Positive throwing seductive glances at him out of his way slightly more roughly than he maybe needed to.  
  
  
Reaching the parked BMW, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sebastian to catch up and unlock the car. The older vampire was shaking hands with his bouncer friend and laughing at something the larger man had said, and Kurt was starting to think Sebastian was being intentionally slow just to spite him. The thought was enough to illicit a growl in his maker's direction; this had been such a very long night, his emotions were all over the place and he just wanted to go _home_.  
  
  
He still couldn't quite believe that he had so nearly lost control in such a massive way not once but _twice_ in the space of just under four hours. His self-awareness was something he had always prided himself on, at least before that night, and his mind wouldn't stop going over and over everything he had managed to do wrong since stepping over the threshold of the club earlier that evening. It was exhausting, and at that moment all he wanted to do was forget. Preferably by losing himself in sex. Sex with Sebastian, that would be ideal.   
  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes at that sentiment. Oh yes, how could he have forgotten about that. On top of everything else that had happened he seemed to have chosen _tonight_ of all nights to become suddenly strangely possessive of his maker. Yeah, nice one Kurt.  
  
  
He growled again, this time more audibly, and Sebastian's head whipped around at the sound. Grinning at the sight of Kurt waiting impatiently by the car he quickly said his goodbyes to the bouncer and sauntered over toward the car, trademark smirk firmly in place as he eyed the younger vampire up and down.  
  
  
“Jesus, could you possibly have taken any longer? I know you don't exactly have standards but I really didn't think forty and balding was your type,” Kurt snapped, his capacity for tempering his comments all but exhausted for the night.  
  
  
“Alright hun, I didn't peg you for the jealous type. We'll be home in time for me to provide you with plenty of mind-blowing sex before the sun rises, don't you worry.” Sebastian drawled as he clicked the key-fob to unlock the car and slide into the driver's seat.  
  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't jealous, but then closed it again abruptly. Maybe not in the way Sebastian had been joking about, but when he thought about it he _had_ been jealous of the easy relationship Blaine and Sebastian had apparently shared, with all of Blaine's talk about all of the _hilariously_ exciting escapades Sebastian had gotten up to before Turning Kurt.   
  
  
When he thought about it, Kurt couldn't help but be jealous at just how _easy_ Sebastian found it all, especially when it was taking everything Kurt had to maintain his human values in the face of so much immortal temptation. He didn't like the way that Blaine had smiled at Sebastian and he _certainly_ didn't like the way Sebastian had smiled back. He was just starting to come to terms with Sebastian's role in his life, as his maker, as his teacher, as his provider. As much as he wasn't ready to admit it to the older vampire - hell, he was hardly ready to admit it to himself - he was dependant on Sebastian for so much now, and he really didn't like the thought that he might possibly be just a three month blip in Sebastian's long, long lifetime.  
  
  
“Just shut up and drive,” he snapped instead as he flung open the passenger side door.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ten minutes later they drew up outside the house, and Kurt followed Sebastian to the front door, hands clenching and unclenching as he used every ounce of his self-restraint not to pounce on Sebastian right then and there, on the doorway for everybody to see. He felt like he had been denying himself all night, and he was about ready to explode. He needed to touch, to feel, to lose himself in the sensations of another being. He bounced on the soles of his feet as Sebastian slid the key in the lock, seemingly oblivious to the ball of energy pulsating behind him.  
  
  
They had barely made it through the door before Kurt slammed Sebastian up against the wall in the hallway so hard the whole wall shuddered. Tilting his head upward slightly, he nosed the juncture between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, running his teeth with just a little bit too much pressure over the protruding collarbone. He licked the spot appreciatively when the action drew a deep moan from the other vampire. Oh yes, he was _done_ being careful. He was ready to give in to every single instinct, every single desire his immortal body craved. Right here, right now, he didn't have to worry about losing control, about going too far. Sebastian was vampire, not some vulnerable human. Kurt could take everything and anything from him. He was with his maker, he could let himself surrender to instinct.  Finally.  
  
  
Working upward, he mouthed insistently at the long expanse of neck in front of him, drawing back every so often to appraise the line of purple marks he was leaving in his wake. He knew they would disappear momentarily, and for the first time he cursed their vampire healing properties. There was something strangely satisfying at seeing _his_ marks being left on Sebastian's skin. He would have quite liked for them to still be on show when they went to Sebastian's vampire reunion tomorrow, that would give all his friends something to look at then wouldn't it.  
  
  
Reaching Sebastian's jawline, Kurt worked his way over the ever-present hint of stubble to suck at the older vampire's ear. He knew that Sebastian had a particularly sensitive spot just behind his lobe, and he took great pleasure in making Sebastian whine when he ran his tongue ever so lightly over the spot in question. Just enough to tease, not enough to satisfy.  
  
  
“Fuuuck babe, what's gotten into you?” Sebastian moaned, hips jerking forward in search of contact between him and his newborn. Kurt's right hand slipped down from Sebastian's shoulders, where he had been pinning him up against the wall, to press on his hipbone, pushing back to keep the other vampire from moving. Sebastian growled ever so slightly at the gesture, and surged forward, flipping the two of them with practised ease so that Kurt found himself with his back pressed up against the wall before he could even register what had happened - damn Sebastian and his better established grasp on vampire reaction times.  
  
  
Sebastian leaned forward so that his lips were a hair's breath away from Kurt's, holding absolutely still as he seemed to search for something in Kurt's expression. Kurt's brain kicked into overtime at the close proximity, wondering if Sebastian was going to ignore their unspoken agreement _(Not on the lips, anywhere but the lips)_. If he did, would Kurt mind? Had things really changed that much between them tonight? The worst part was that Kurt honestly didn't know, but Sebastian seemed to be able to read Kurt better than he could himself, because after a brief moment he gave the smallest of sighs and deviated to the side, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Kurt's jawline in a mimicry of the other vampire's recent actions.   
  
  
Kurt breathed out a small breath of relief. This wasn't supposed to be revelation sex after all, this was supposed to be reassurance sex. He closed his eyes and breathed in as the scent of Sebastian washed over him. He could feel every inch of the other vampire pressed up against him as Sebastian's hands and mouth ran over every patch of available skin on offer, leaving white hot trails in their wake. For a long moment Kurt was content to just lean pressed up against the wall and let his senses be utterly overwhelmed by _Sebastian_. Eventually though, the ever present animal in his chest got impatient, and with a growl Kurt pushed off against the wall and backed Sebastian toward the master bedroom.  
  
  
There was such force behind Kurt's insistence that Sebastian stumbled a couple of times before reaching the bedroom. “Easy babe, unless you want this to end up happening on the floor...which of course I'm not particularly adverse to, but you have to admit the bed is much more comfortable...” Sebastian joked, voice trailing off at the end when Kurt fixed him with a look; eyes so dark and filled with lust that the words died on Sebastian's tongue. Kurt's lips quirked upward at the other vampire's reaction. Oh tonight was going to be _good_.  
  
  
“Strip. Bed. Now.” Kurt spoke, voice low and disjointed. His strung-out brain was struggling to put together coherent sentences, he just knew that if he didn't have Sebastian naked and underneath him _soon_ bad things were going to happen. For once Sebastian didn't bother with even a token protest at being told what to do as he reached back and drew his polo shirt over his head, throwing it so that it landed haphazardly on the desk in the corner of the room. Despite the cloud of want that was swirling around him, Kurt's eyes couldn't help but follow the garment's path across the room. It was an awful shirt, there was no denying it, but he hated it when clothes were treated poorly, and Sebastian always seemed to do it on purpose.   
  
  
Sebastian had obviously known exactly what his action would mean to Kurt, and he grinned and teased “What? You want to take a break and hang everything up in its correct place?” His eyes lighting up at the clear conflict that flitted across Kurt's features.   
  
  
Scowling, Kurt surged forward and pushed Sebastian so that he was forced to walk backward until his legs hit the frame of the bed and he tumbled down onto its surface. Sinking down to his knees, Kurt made quick work of Sebastian's belt and jeans, sliding the fabric down and off his legs until the older vampire was clad only in his briefs.   
  
  
“Very funny Smythe,” Kurt spoke lowly, bringing one hand up to palm at Sebastian's crotch through the fabric, a very prominent bulge straining to escape from its material prison. He continued rubbing in circles, watching in satisfaction as Sebastian's head lolled back and his breathing started to become more laboured. Reaching up, he pulled the briefs down over Sebastian's legs, licking his lips in an almost predatory fashion as Sebastian's heavy cock sprung free of its confines, bobbing hot and dark against his chest.  
  
  
Leaning down he breathed hot air over its tip, where pre-come was already leaking from the slit. Grinning at the moan that tore through Sebastian at the action, he brought his head down and licked just once before withdrawing, swirling his tongue around the head and collecting up the glistening beads of liquid. “Maybe I'll bring you right to the edge and then leave you here while I clean up the mess you've made. That would stop you treating your clothes with such disrespect I think.”   
  
  
Grinning when he heard the whine that escaped from Sebastian's lips he looked up to meet the other vampire's eyes, hooded and unfocused with want, and who was he kidding there was no _way_ he would ever have that sort of self restraint. Clothes be damned, he wanted Sebastian right _now_.   
  
  
Rising up with a sadistic grin, he made swift work of his own clothes, and had barely gotten the last item of clothing off before he felt a firm grip on his wrist and he was on his back with Sebastian on top of him, a hungry look in his eyes.   
  
  
“You are such a little tease babe,” Sebastian moaned, leaning down and pressing against Kurt so that their cocks rubbed together, the friction providing just that little bit too much stimulation. Every inch of Kurt's body was in contact with some part of Sebastian's. He was everywhere at once. His voice, his touch, his smell. Kurt didn't have to think about anything but Sebastian and it was _perfect_.  
  
  
Except Sebastian was the one leading this dance, hands pinning both of Kurt's wrists to the bed as they rutted together mindlessly, and as good as it felt Kurt didn't want to follow tonight. He wanted, no he _needed_ to lead tonight, to be in control of him and Sebastian so that he could  not be in control of everything else.  
  
  
Surging forward he flipped the two of them again so that Kurt was on top, and now he was the one pinning Sebastian to the bed, legs straddling the other vampire's hips. The look in Sebastian's eyes was one of shock, but also approval as he ground his hardness up into the curve of Kurt's ass, desperately searching out the friction he so clearly craved.   
  
  
Getting an idea, Kurt swung off Sebastian, and slid down off the bed until his feet hit the floor. When Sebastian made to sit up Kurt levelled a stern look at him. “Stay.” He said firmly as he made his way over to the wardrobe, returning a moment later with two brightly coloured silk scarves.  
  
  
Hopping back up onto the bed he straddled Sebastian once more, and deftly tied one end of each scarf to Sebastian's wrists. He paused for a second, watching Sebastian's face as realization of what Kurt intended to do dawned on the other vampire's features. When Kurt saw no objection in Sebastian's expression he took the other end of each scarf and tied them to the bars of the headboard, pinning Sebastian in place.   
  
  
Leaning back Kurt surveyed his handiwork. Yes, yes this would do nicely. He was under no illusions that the scarves would do very little to actually hold Sebastian in place if he wanted to move. Sebastian was a vampire after all, and thus would require no more than a sharp tug to break the knots holding him place. It was the symbolism then, that had Kurt achingly hard and suddenly unbearably desperate for release. Here was Sebastian laid out underneath him, allowing Kurt to take whatever he desired from him and _fuck_ that was just an incredible mental image.  
  
  
“Kinky babe,” Sebastian teased, tugging at the scarves playfully. “But can you hurry up and have your wicked way with me already? I'm _dying_ here.”   
  
  
Kurt ground his hips down against Sebastian's erection once more before leaning over to grab the lube from the bedside table eagerly. Sebastian wasn't the only one who was desperate to get this show on the road. Squeezing a liberal amount of lube into his right palm he rubbed his hands together to warm up the substance and spread it between both hands. Reaching back with his right hand he rubbed the tip of his index finger around his rim briefly before pressing in swiftly with two fingers, moaning softly at the familiar stretch.  
  
  
He had quickly learnt that a vampire's high tolerance to pain made preparation much quicker than normal, and he had never been more grateful for that fact as he simultaneously reached down with his left hand to grasp at Sebastian's hard cock. He watched in satisfaction as the other vampire bucked up into his tight fist as Kurt slicked him up, a trail of expletives leaving Sebastian's lips as he moaned at the sensation.  
  
  
“Holy fucking shit Kurt. Oh fuck that feels good. Hurry up already won't you. You're killing me here babe, I'm going to _explode_ if I don't feel you around me soon. Please Kurt, hurry the fuck up.”   
  
  
Kurt moaned in agreement as his fingers curled and brushed against his own prostate, sending shivers down his spine that were so very good, but not nearly as incredible as feeling Sebastian's hard cock hitting that sweet spot instead. Withdrawing his fingers he couldn't help but whimper at the sudden emptiness, and he quickly shuffled forward to line himself up with Sebastian, the tip of Sebastian's cock just breaching Kurt's entrance.   
  
  
He held himself there for a long moment, revelling in the wanton moaning that was escaping from Sebastian's lips underneath him. “Very funny Kurt. Come on I know you want this as much as I do, stop being such a fucking cock-tease and fuck me already.”   
  
  
Sebastian was right, he did want it so very badly, but despite the incessant pleading he held out for as long as he could possibly bear. Every single nerve in Kurt's body was screaming at him to just sink down and be filled by Sebastian, but he held out because at that moment, Kurt was in charge of _everything_.  
  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Kurt finally gave in to his desires and lowered himself down. He didn't sink all the way onto Sebastian straight away though, choosing instead to progress slowly, inch by tiny inch. When he felt Sebastian thrust up underneath him he brought both of his hands down to press firmly against Sebastian's hips, maintaining his punishingly slow pace until finally, _finally_ he was seated completely in Sebastian's lap.  
  
  
Gyrating his hips experimentally, both vampires groaned breathlessly. Sebastian's head lolled to the side and Kurt slumped forward, completely overwhelmed. Taking a second to adjust, Kurt gathered himself together and started to rock on top of Sebastian, thrusting his hips forward and rolling in circles as Sebastian moaned and Kurt panted and Sebastian panted and Kurt moaned. Each sound sent white hot flames coursing through Kurt's body, and the knowledge that he was the one solely responsible for causing them made him thrust faster, which in turn made the noises louder; a force-feedback loop of perfect intensity.  
  
  
Kurt could feel his orgasm building, and he reached down to grasp at his own cock, which up until this point had been bouncing untouched between the two of them. Pumping at himself furiously he bobbed up and down on Sebastian's cock in time with his own strokes, breathing faster as he neared his release.  
  
  
“Oh fuck, I'm so close. I swear to god Kurt if you leave me hanging right now I will tie you down and make you watch as I burn every item of your Marc Jacob spring collection. Please god Kurt keep going, just like that, holy fucking fuck Kurt _don't stop_.”  
  
  
Kurt couldn't help but smirk at Sebastian's threat. Even half delirious with pleasure the older vampire still knew the best way to threaten Kurt into submission. Either way it didn't matter as the next second Kurt slammed down particularly hard and cried out as he tipped over the edge, spurting over his hand and onto Sebastian's chest. At the same time Sebastian arched off the bed and Kurt felt Sebastian's seed shoot deep within him as he shuddered through the force of his orgasm.  
  
  
Kurt slowed his movements and came to an eventual stop as both vampires winced at the sudden over-sensitivity. With a groan Kurt slumped forward and rolled off Sebastian to flop on the other side of the bed, utterly spent. He was hot and sticky and feeling empty from the loss of Sebastian's cock, and for the first time that night he felt _amazing_. Closing his eyes he sank down into the pillow behind him, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
He knew that he still had a lot to deal with when night fell tomorrow. For one thing, he needed to talk to Sebastian about what had happened out by the dumpsters of Scandals. He needed to let his maker know just how close he had come to doing some serious damage, but the idea of admitting that sort of weakness to anyone, least of all Sebastian with his confident persona and the-world-is-my-bitch attitude left somewhat of a bad taste in his mouth.   
  
  
Kurt Hummel wasn't weak, he couldn't afford to be weak, not when life had well and truly kicked his ass so many times in the past. So instead of talking to Sebastian, and admitting that maybe he wasn't as okay with this whole 'being a vampire' thing as he maybe let on, he had instead resorted to satisfying his carnal desires, losing himself in the physical reassurances of his maker rather than the emotional. He knew it probably wasn't the most mature way to deal with the situation, but in the moment, floating down off his post orgasm high, he couldn't find it in himself to care.   
  
  
He was shaken out of his reverie by a cough from the other side of the bed. “Don't fall asleep just yet hun, I'd much rather you untie these scarves than me have to snap them; that would just be a pain.”  
  
  
Groaning, Kurt rolled over and raised himself up just enough to undo the knots around the bedposts before slumping back down and closing his eyes, sleep already threatening to overtake him.  
  
  
Apparently though Sebastian wasn't going to let sleep claim Kurt quite that easily. “I'm pretty sure it's your turn on clean-up duty,” the older vampire prompted, poking Kurt in the side for good measure.  
  
  
“Mmmmph, sleep now,” Kurt mumbled as he rolled away from Sebastian. “I have to deal with all your uppity vampire friends tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to deal with so much pretentiousness in one room.”   
  
  
“You haven't even met them, how do you know they'll be pretentious?” Sebastian questioned, the tone of his voice betraying his hurt at the accusation. Kurt sighed, he probably should have known better than to tar Sebastian's friends with the same brush he did Sebastian; it wasn't exactly fair.  
  
  
“Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow.” Kurt replied non-committally as he turned back to look at Sebastian, “But if that _Blaine_ character flirts with you again I can't promise I'll be held accountable for my actions.”  
  
  
Sebastian's nose wrinkled in confusion, as if he didn't understand what Kurt was talking about, which Kurt thought was pretty rich considering how blatant Blaine had been in Scandals – talk about obvious. Sebastian seemed to ponder Kurt's words for far longer than was really necessary, and Kurt's face had darkened into a definite scowl by the time Sebastian laughed brightly.  
  
  
“Oh that's real cute babe,” he replied, smirking. “But if this whole 'marking me as your own' thing you've had going on tonight was because of our little Blainers, you really don't have anything to worry about. It's just how he is, he's like an over-excitable puppy - friends with anybody and everybody who looks at him kindly - and firmly in the the friend zone...tried it once, didn't go well, believe me.”  
  
  
Kurt's scowl remained firmly in place, unconvinced by Sebastian's explanation. Sebastian seemed to pick up on Kurt's hesitance as he grinned and continued on. “Not that I'm complaining, mind. This whole possessive thing? Super hot. I'm not going to be forgetting about that performance for, oh I'd say a good week and a half.”   
  
  
That comment extracted a snort from Kurt, who propped himself up on one hand as he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. “Please, I just gave you the best sex you've ever had. You're not going to forget tonight for the rest of your life.”  
  
  
Sebastian paused, looking as if he was considering Kurt's proposition. “Okay, I'll give you a month.”  
  
  
“Twenty years.”  
  
  
“One.”  
  
  
“Ten.”  
  
  
“Three.”

 

For a moment the two vampires were silent, each attempting to stare the other down. Then Kurt shrugged. “Deal,” he replied before flopping down onto his back. Sebastian smirked and clearly couldn't help push the matter just that little bit further, as always. “And how was it for you? Don't tell me it wasn't mind-blowing.”  
  
  
“I'll give you a good effort, better luck next time.”   
  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth to argue but was cut off with an insistent “Shhh, sleep time now,” from Kurt. Closing his mouth the older vampire grinned as he settled down to get comfortable. _He_ knew he had been his usual awesome self, and that was enough for him.   
  
  
Sleep claimed both vampires quickly, sated with good blood and good sex there was nothing to keep them awake any longer than necessary.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian woke up just before sunset. Stretching, he winced as the sheets of the bed clung to his sticky form. Shifting so that he was in more of a sitting position, he surveyed the damage from the day before. Clothes were strewn haphazardly across the room (Kurt would not be pleased about that one), and the bed had moved a good foot away from the wall from where Sebastian had been tugging at his scarf restraints. It was a wonder he hadn't broken any of the slats, he mused as his mind drifted back to the antics of the last day.   
  
  
He hadn't realized that Kurt had it in him to be so...domineering. Sure, he had been bitchy and determined in the past, but nothing like yesterday. Obviously his experience at Scandals had affected Kurt more than he had let on, and Sebastian made a mental note to check in with his newborn about that, what with him being the awesome maker that he was and everything.  
  
  
Speaking of which, Sebastian turned his gaze to land on Kurt's sleeping form, lying on his front as he sprawled across the bed. At some point during the day the newborn had kicked the sheets off so that there was only a slender line of white fabric covering his calves. Sebastian's gaze trailed appreciatively over the younger vampire's form, eyes wandering up Kurt's long legs, pausing briefly at the crease where they met the soft swell of his ass before continuing across the firm contours of his back, to finally rest on his face. Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly. He was the picture of innocence, an angel sleeping in Sebastian's bed, and Sebastian was reminded of the boy he had first laid eyes on in Scandals, all pale skin and doe eyes.   
  
  
Sebastian wondered what it would have been like if Kurt really had been the innocent newborn he had been expecting when he had Turned him all those nights ago. It sure as hell would have been an easier ride up to this point, of that he had no doubt. There would have been no verbal bitch slaps every five minutes, no worrying that Kurt would storm out on his own and Sebastian would be left to pick up the pieces. No re-plastering of the kitchen when Kurt got into one of his moods and there was nothing to do but close the door and let the newborn unleash all his anger at his new living situation on every inanimate object within range. He would have had affection and adoration, a newborn that would hang off of his every word, and never even think of answering back. Sebastian would have said jump and Kurt would have asked how high...  
  
  
And it would have been boring as all fuck.   
  
  
Sebastian's mouth twitched upward in an unconscious grin as Kurt yawned and rolled over, tugging the sheet with him so that it coiled around his legs and away from Sebastian. Even in his sleep it seemed that Kurt couldn't help but be a little bitch, and instead of being pissed Sebastian found it amusing.  
  
  
Fuck...he really was in trouble wasn't he.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian was given the opportunity to rethink his newfound fondness for his progeny not five minutes later when Kurt flailed violently in his sleep, a pale hand whipping out and smacking Sebastian square in the face. Hard.  
  
  
“Jesus Kurt, enough with the violence in bed!” Sebastian exclaimed, rubbing his cheek gingerly and scowling at the sleeping vampire next to him (he still hadn't quite forgiven Kurt for the whole fang incident the first day they shared a bed).   
  
  
It seemed that the impact hadn't woken Kurt, who merely stretched the offending appendage above his head and rolled over once more, cocooning himself even further in the sheets. Sebastian might have been willing to accept the action as unintentional, until he saw the ghost of a smirk flit across Kurt's sleep-slack face before it was buried in the pillow underneath him. Unconscious maybe, but certainly not unintentional then. Fine, well two could play at that game.  
  
  
Sebastian yawned loudly and made a big show of stretching, arms locking above his head in the quintessential just-woken-up pose (though who he was putting this act on for Sebastian wasn’t quite sure, considering the only other person in the room was sound asleep). His body went rigid and his leg jerked out to the side as he worked out the kinks of the day's sleep. If his heel _just so happened_ to make contact with Kurt's ass, well, it was hardly Sebastian's fault that all Kurt's squirming had left him so perilously close to the edge of the bed. He certainly hadn't meant to topple the newborn onto the floor. No, not at all.   
  
  
“Oops. My bad babe,” Sebastian smirked as he leant back against the headrest, waiting for Kurt to right himself. Sure enough, a shock of brown hair popped up from the far side of the bed, followed by a pair of eyes that were looking positively murderous.   
  
  
“What did you do that for?” Kurt scowled as he grabbed the side of the bed and dragged himself to a standing position.  
  
  
“Accident.” Sebastian replied innocently, though the glint in his eyes suggested anything but.   
  
  
Kurt opened his mouth, no doubt to fire back a cutting response, and Sebastian straightened up expectantly, blood sizzling at the prospect of a standard round of insults to start the night off. Kurt just stood there for a moment, however, before sighing and replying (with none of the usual bite to his voice, Sebastian couldn't help but notice) “Fine, well I get the shower first at least,” before making his way quickly toward the bathroom.  
  
  
Sebastian tracked Kurt's quick exit with no small amount of confusion. Kurt never backed down, ever, and Sebastian had given him such an easy opening. It might have only been a week, but Sebastian felt like he knew Kurt well enough by this point to know that this sort of behaviour definitely wasn't normal for the the younger vampire. He couldn't quite place his finger on what might have prompted Kurt's sudden defeatist attitude though. Aside from the mini-incident on the dance-floor last night, Kurt had handled his first human-feed surprisingly well, all things considered. If Sebastian remembered correctly it had taken Jeff a full month to work up to a live feed, and afterwards he had locked himself in his room for a good forty-eight hours.   
  
  
Kurt had certainly shown more than a passing interest in determining Blaine's role in Sebastian's life the previous night, but that couldn't possibly be bothering Kurt enough to warrant him backing down so easily from their standard verbal matches, not after he had so effectively made Sebastian fall apart underneath him for a good number of hours last day. Could it?  
  
  
Sebastian shook his head and glared at the closed bathroom door, as if focusing on the dark oak would reveal all the secrets of the vampire hidden behind it. What the hell was up with his newborn?

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt cranked the shower up to as hot as it would possibly go before stepping under its unrelenting spray. Closing his eyes, he leant his head against the cool marble of the wall behind him and let the harsh droplets cover every inch of him. He felt the water run down, down along the contours of his body before dripping onto the floor and getting lost to the dark caverns of the plumbing below. He wished he could let the pain and guilt he was feeling run off him just as easily, but it never was that simple.  
  
  
He had thought that fucking his over-active brain into submission would work, and for a while it had. He had fallen asleep with limbs that ached satisfyingly from his activities with Sebastian, sticky skin a tactile memory of his maker writhing on the bed, the soft sounds of Sebastian's breathing soothing his frantic mind as it tried to claw its way past the comforting haze that had settled over him post-orgasm.  
  
  
But his _(_ _stupid, inconvenient, masochistic)_ subconscious had other plans for Kurt that day though, and his dreams had been laced with memories of the taste of human blood on his tongue, the look of panic on that man's face (what was his name again? Karl? Ken? He had almost killed the guy and he didn't even remember his name), and the overwhelming desire to just take everything that was offered, consequences be damned.   
  
  
Kurt had tossed and turned all day while in his dreams he was forced to watch helplessly as his newborn self took charge and fed on every person who had ever meant anything to him. His dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck....it just went on and on and Kurt had yelled himself hoarse trying to stop the actions of his dream-self.  
  
  
At one point he had even woken himself up when a real-world scream tore through his chest. He had sat there in the dark with tears streaming down his face and fangs bared for a good ten minutes before remembering that Sebastian was next to him, and he had probably woken him up.   
  
  
It seemed his maker was a heavy sleeper though, and Sebastian hadn't even flinched at the actions of the boy next to him. For the briefest of moments Kurt had desperately wanted to wake the older vampire up, just so he didn't have to be alone in the dark with his lingering dream-memories. That thought alone was enough to terrify Kurt, perhaps even more so than anything that he had dreamt that day.  
  
  
Kurt didn't even want to think about what Sebastian meant to him at this point. It had been so much easier when he had simply _hated_ Sebastian for his role in taking Kurt away from the life he had always known. But now, after everything that had happened at Scandals, everything Kurt had learnt about his new vampire self, Kurt didn't think he had it in him to just despise Sebastian like he so wanted to. Not when he might be the only thing keeping Kurt from becoming the mindless killer he know knew he had the potential to be.  
  
  


Kurt gave a small moan and threw his head back against the wall, wincing when the impact was somewhat harder than he had anticipated. Turning around, he hesitantly ran his fingers over the chip he had just made in the tiling, and wasn't that just freaking _perfect_ , he couldn't even take a goddamn shower without causing damage to something.   
  
  
It was as if seeing that crack in the marble made something crack inside of Kurt. Giving an anguished yell he spun round and knocked all the products from their stand onto the floor. Balling his hands he threw them out to the side, his fists impacting with the walls on either side of him. He didn't care about the sickening crunch that spasmed through both of his hands, didn't care about the massive fractures that tore up the wall on impact, didn't care that the pane of glass in the door had shattered into a thousand razor-sharp splinters; he just wanted to do _something_ to stop the white noise threatening to overtake him.  
  
  


* * *

 

Sebastian could have gone to shower in one of the many other bathrooms in the house while Kurt commandeered the master bathroom, and any other night he probably would have done so. Sebastian loved sex, there was no denying it, but he _hated_ the after-sex mess, usually choosing to clean himself up as quickly as possible. Honestly, he couldn't quite believe he had fallen asleep without showering first, but then again he hadn't exactly been lying when he had admitted to Kurt that it had been a _very_ good day.  
  
  
So, it was with a touch of surprise at his own decision when, instead of jumping out of bed and heading down the hallway as soon as Kurt closed the door behind him, he had instead chosen to stay in bed and wait for Kurt to finish. He rationalized it as him feeling particularly lazy that evening and not wanting to move quite yet, but a small part of him was still insisting that something was not quite right with Kurt, and he couldn't quite bring himself to leave his newborn, even if it was only to go a couple of rooms down to clean up.  
  
  
It seemed that his instincts were treating him well that night, because not ten minutes after Kurt had disappeared into the bathroom Sebastian heard the other vampire cry out above the noise of the shower. He raised an eyebrow at the sound and threw a glance toward the bathroom door. The noise had been filled with so much pain that Sebastian resolved to corner the younger vampire as soon as he emerged and demand to know _exactly_ what was going on.  
  
  
The next moment though he felt the whole room shudder, heard the distinct sound of smashing glass, and all his plans of waiting until Kurt was finished disappeared from his brain.   
  
  
Bolting out of the bed he didn't even bother knocking on the door, figuring he'd deal with Kurt's outrage at being walked in on later, later when he was absolutely sure his newborn was okay. His maker instincts were clamouring inside of him, propelling him forward as he shoved roughly at the bathroom door, snapping through the lock as easily as if it was made of paper. Flying into the middle of the bathroom he drew up short at the scene in front of him.  
  
  
It was as if an earthquake had ravaged his bathroom, and Kurt was its epicentre. The younger vampire was standing in the middle of the upright shower, water still beating down onto his slender frame as his head bowed against the wall, sobs wracking through his body. His hands were still pressed tightly up against the walls, and Sebastian could see huge tracks in the marble all the way up to the ceiling. There were bottles strewn everywhere, and shards of glass littering every square inch of flooring. Sebastian barely felt the sharp pieces cut into his feet as he walked swiftly over to shower.  
  
  
Stretching a hand out he made to reach for Kurt, who was still seemingly oblivious to Sebastian's presence. The younger vampire flinched as Sebastian's hand rested softly on his shoulder, shying away from the contact.  
  
  
“Hey, hey, easy there Kurt, I've got you,” Sebastian said softly, stepping into the shower and firmly spinning Kurt round so that he could wrap his arms around his newborn protectively.  
  
  
Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder even as his hands beat against Sebastian's chest, simultaneously seeking the comfort of his maker's embrace while trying to free himself from its restraint. Sebastian just stood there, holding firm and whispering what he hoped were comforting reassurances as Kurt slowly tired himself out, sobs quieting to whimpers and fists slowing before ceasing in their assault on Sebastian's body completely.  
  
  
Eventually Sebastian felt Kurt slump against him, finally exhausted. It was only then that Sebastian dared loosen his grasp enough to reach out and turn off the flow of water which was still raining down over two of them.   
  
  
“You know, this really wasn't how I pictured our first shower together going,” he murmured softly into Kurt's hair, grinning when the statement prompted a weak chuckle from the younger vampire; he always had been better at the sarcastic comments than the comforting ones.  
  
  
“Come on babe, let’s get you dried up and take a look at those hands.” His maker persona was firmly in charge by this point - it had flared up defiantly the second he had suspected his newborn of being in trouble, and hadn't backed down since - and his tone made it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
  
Kurt simply nodded and let himself be guided out of the devastation to slouch on the edge of the bed. Sebastian disappeared back into the bathroom, making sure to keep an eye on his newborn at all times, and emerged with a fluffy towel for each of them. Securing one of them around his waist he draped the other around Kurt's shoulders before kneeling down on the floor in-front of him.  
  
  
Reaching out, he took each of Kurt's mangled hands in turn, and straightened out his fingers with as much care as he knew how, softly stroking along the pale skin that was tempered with blood and bruises. Kurt's vampire cells would get to work soon enough, but he stood a better chance of healing properly if everything was in its correct place when the process started.  
  
  
“Damn, I knew you were a drama queen babe, but you really didn't have to go this far just to get my attention,” he joked as he worked, desperately trying to get Kurt to smile, frown, pout, _anything_ to knock the glazed expression he was currently wearing off his features.  
  
  
Kurt made no movement to respond, he barely looked like he was even present. Sebastian sighed and straightened back up to a standing position.  
  
  
“I'm going to get you something to drink, babe, you'll need to keep your strength up to fix those dainty mitts of yours.” Still nothing. “I think we've still got some AB-Neg knocking around, you seemed to like that yesterday?”   
  
  
Kurt's expression contorted into a look of absolute horror at Sebastian's words, and okay yes Sebastian had been aiming for some sort of response, but he never wanted to see _that_ look on Kurt's face. Ever.   
  
  
“Okay okay, not AB-Negative, got it.” Sebastian backtracked hastily as he started to walk out the door. When he reached the threshold he paused and turned back to face his newborn.   
  
  
On the inside he was kicking himself, _of course_ Kurt wasn't okay with whatever had gone down in Scandals, and Sebastian had obviously misread all the signs. Judging by Kurt's reaction to Sebastian's suggestions for sustenance, clearly he had taken the whole feeding issue a hell of a lot harder than Sebastian had realized, and Sebastian had been woefully oblivious. He should have _known_ that Kurt wouldn't have been so distant simply because of a petty jealously between his maker and an old vampire friend. How self-indulgent did Sebastian have to be to think that that would have been the extent of Kurt's issues!  
  
  
He _knew_ that Kurt could be one hell of an actor when he wanted to be; he should have realized that Kurt's sudden determination-to-the-point-of-possession when they had gotten home last day was all a front. Wasn't that his role as maker, to pick up on these sorts of things? Instead he had gotten distracted by his carnal desire for his newborn, and had neglected everything else.   
  
  
His stomach was churning in self-disgust, he should have caught this earlier, he should have been _better_ in his role. However when he spoke his voice was steady, commanding. Despite whatever he was feeling, he needed to be Kurt's maker right now, and his tone brokered no room for arguments.   
  
  
“I'll be right back and then we're going to talk Kurt. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on, so start getting your story straight.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian was in and out of the kitchen as fast as his feet would allow, darting swiftly around the room as he grabbed the first flask of blood he could get his hands on (that wasn’t AB-Negative) and a clear crystal glass - his mind already back in the bedroom with his newborn.   
  
  
Items in hand, he made his way back along the hall toward the bedroom. As much as he was itching to just barrel through the door and demand that Kurt tell him everything he forced himself to pause and take a second outside to compose himself. He needed to play this one right, otherwise he knew the conversation would devolve into an all-out slanging war between the two vampires, or worse, Kurt would completely shut his maker out. Neither scenario was particularly appealing, and neither scenario would help Sebastian to help Kurt the way he knew he needed to.  
  
  
Pushing open the door he eyed his newborn appraisingly as he walked with measured footsteps back over to the bed. Kurt hadn’t moved a muscle since Sebastian had left, hands still folded neatly in his lap where Sebastian had laid them, eyes fixed on some unseen point on the floor. Sebastian perched on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, and poured a reasonable amount of blood from the decanter into the glass, holding it out in front of the younger vampire without saying a word. Kurt’s nostrils flared slightly as the potent scent registered in his brain, and Sebastian could see the tell-tale indents form beneath his gums that indicated he had bared his fangs. His head jerked toward Sebastian, acknowledging his presence for the first time with wide eyes.  
  
  
After the briefest of pauses Kurt’s eyes flicked back down to stare at the glass, but he made no move to take the drink from Sebastian’s hand. Sighing, Sebastian brought the tumbler up to his own lips and took a small sip, running the liquid around his mouth before swallowing as he allowed his brain to remember the blood’s original owner. Ah yes, he remembered this one, it had been a fun night.  
  
  
Bringing the glass down from his mouth he offered it once more to Kurt, wiggling his wrist insistently so that the liquid sloshed against the sides of the container. “Tall guy, one of those athletic types, little bit preppy for my liking but _god_ , he had abs could have cut diamonds. I think he was a freshman at OSU, first time away from home and looking for some fun, if you catch my drift. He couldn’t get me back to his dorm room fast enough at any rate.”  
  
  
Sebastian spoke casually, lips twitching upwards as he spoke. He didn’t look at Kurt as he talked; instead choosing to inspect the fingernails on his free hand as if this was the most banal conversation in the world. He could feel Kurt’s gaze burning into his flesh, and slowly he turned his head so that he could lock eyes with the newborn. When he spoke again it was quieter, softer. He wanted Kurt to hear what he had to say, and had a feeling Kurt _needed_ to hear it before he chose to drink.  
  
  
“We had fun. _Un-glamoured_ fun. I waited until he was dozing afterwards before glamouring him up and feeding. He barely even noticed, not even when I took some spare. He’s still a regular in Scandals; I can point him out next time we’re there if you want.”  
  
  
Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian, as if not quite believing his story. Nonetheless it seemed to be enough to convince him to take the glass from Sebastian’s hand, bringing it up to graze slowly across his bottom lip. He still didn’t drink though, holding the liquid so close it must be absolute torture on his newborn hormones. Sebastian could tell he was on a knife edge, and threw in an easy quip in the hopes of pushing him over the edge.  
  
  
“He left happy babe, I promise. After all, he got a night with me and you know how good that is!”   
  
  
At that Kurt snorted, and finally seemed persuaded to tip the glass back and down its contents in one. Sebastian smiled as Kurt's eyes closed in enjoyment, and a small growl ripped through his chest. First hurdle successfully completed. He let Kurt savour the sustenance in peace, not pushing for anything further as he subtly turned his attention to Kurt’s shredded hands. He could see that the angry bruises were already starting to fade, now a dirty yellow rather than the vivid purple they had been when he had left the room. With the boost to his system he had just received from feeding he would be good as new in an hour or so. Good, nothing to worry about there then.  
  
  
After a long moment Kurt’s lashes snapped open again, and when he turned his attention back towards Sebastian it was with a hint of the usual fire dancing behind his expressive eyes. “Sorry to burst your bubble Sebastian, but you’re really not all that. The poor boy was probably just being polite,” the younger vampire quipped. “Maybe you _should_ point him out to me in Scandals, I can show him what he’s been missing.”  
  
  
“You keep telling yourself that babe, but I remember the moans you were making yesterday, they were the definition of obscene, if I do say so myself,” Sebastian teased back, pleased that some of the usual Kurt was still in there somewhere, even if it had been one of his less creative insults.  
  
  
Kurt pouted slightly and made to respond, no doubt with something appropriately cutting, but Sebastian got in first, holding up a hand and speaking in a low voice which made it abundantly clear that the conversation would be diverting into more serious territory. He couldn’t allow Kurt to distract him with snark and get out of having this conversation, it was too important.   
  
  
“Kurt,” he said quietly, watching with disappointment as he saw the walls go up behind the other vampire’s eyes, his lips pressing together so tightly they turned into a thin white line. “Talk to me,” he asked, a hint of pleading lacing his tone, and he winced inwardly when Kurt simply looked away. He hated seeing his newborn like this, so closed and distant. When Kurt was upset he yelled at Sebastian at the top of his voice; when he was angry he attacked with well-placed barbs designed explicitly to get under Sebastian’s skin. Even right at the beginning Kurt had been so _vocal_ in his indignation at being Turned, letting Sebastian know _exactly_ what he thought of him. This wall was new, and it scared Sebastian, made him feel completely helpless.   
  
  
“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in but you did really well last night, Kurt.” He winced at the words that fell from his lips; they sounded so empty, so insincere. He never had been very good with reassurances, choosing to fall back on his tried-and-tested sarcastic witticisms whenever these sorts of conversations came up normally. He couldn’t do that now though, it was his responsibility as Kurt’s maker to see this conversation through to it's conclusion. Scrunching his eyebrows up he tried again, ducking his head to try and put himself in Kurt’s line of sight.

 

Okay, so you got a little bit over-enthusiastic, I checked the guy over afterwards and he was absolutely fine, I promise Kurt. And you glamoured him really well which means he won’t remember any of it today. For a first attempt it was really…”  
  
  
“Shut up,” Kurt’s voice was quiet but cut through Sebastian’s ramblings effortlessly. “Please, Sebastian, just shut up, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
“I’ve got a lot more years than you on the clock; I think I’ve got a reasonable grasp on this whole vampire thing.” Sebastian ignored Kurt’s plea for quiet, desperately trying to get through to his newborn. “Please just trust me when I say you didn’t do anything wrong. I was there, remember?”  
  
  
“But you weren’t there!” Kurt cried out, finally spinning round to face Sebastian. His eyes were damp but Sebastian couldn't help breathing a small sigh of relief at the fire that laced his words. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all, even if what Kurt was saying didn’t make much sense.   
  
  
It seemed the floodgates had finally opened, and now that Kurt had started he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “You _weren’t_ there, and I let my instincts get the better of me, and he was so _frightened_ and I just ignored him. He could have been an oversized hunk of steak for all my brain cared and I ignored him begging, _pleading_ for me to stop. I’m such a monster, an animal and you were so right, I’m going to kill everybody I’ve ever loved and-”  
  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kurt hold up,” Sebastian interrupted Kurt’s tirade, placing a hand on the younger vampire’s leg to try and calm him. “You’re not making any sense. That’s not how it happened at all. Look I get that it was a long night but you’re letting your imagination run away with you, and-”  
  
  
“Afterwards!” Kurt cut in again, not letting Sebastian finish. “After I left you on the dance floor I took another man outside Scandals and fed _again_. I didn’t even think to glamour him Sebastian, I just dived straight in. I can still remember what he tasted like, it felt so good, and he was so afraid and begging me to stop and I just didn’t care because all I wanted was to drain him dry and I’m the worst person in the _world._ I’m a terrible human for wanting to feed and a worse vampire for not even being able to do it properly.”  
  
  
Sebastian could only sit and listen to Kurt's ranting, desperately trying to process what he was hearing. Eventually Kurt’s verbal stream of consciousness slowed to a halt, and for a second the two vampires just stared at one another, one set of eyes glassy, the other confused.  
  
  
“So... so let me get this straight,” Sebastian began after a second. “You fed twice last night, once when I wasn’t there?” He waited for Kurt to nod his assent; apparently the newborn had exhausted all words for the moment.  
  
  
“And you got carried away?” Another nod.  
  
  
“Kurt…did you kill him?” Sebastian asked, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable response. Kurt was only a baby; he wouldn’t have been able to control himself enough to stop without Sebastian there to keep an eye on him; it was just too difficult when everything was still so new, so enticing. Right, damage control. He needed to keep Kurt focused long enough to work out what he had done with the body so Sebastian could dispose of it properly, there was no sense in letting the Guild get wind of this after all.  
  
  
He was drawn from his mental checklist (did he have any garden sacks left?) by Kurt violently shaking his head. “No! No of course I didn’t kill him, but didn’t you hear me Sebastian? I forgot to glamour him, it was _awful._ ”  
  
  
Sebastian frowned at Kurt, brain struggling to catch up. “So…you didn’t kill him,” he repeated slowly, wanting to make absolutely sure he had heard correctly.  
  
  
“How many times do I have to repeat myself? No! For Christ’s sake Sebastian, can you please try and keep up!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
  
“Alright Kurt, calm down, I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Sebastian replied, silently thanking his lucky stars that he didn’t have to deal with a dead human on top of a panicking newborn.  
  
  
“Nice to know you have so little faith in me,” Kurt spat, words venomous. “Though I guess you shouldn’t really have any reason to, seeing as how I’m apparently such a failure of a vampire.”  
  
  
“Kurt!” Sebastian cried, breaking the other vampire off before he could really get going again. “I just mean I’m impressed. Do you have any idea how much strength of character it takes for a newborn to stop feeding if they don’t have an older vampire making sure they do? Believe me, I _know_ how difficult it can be. For you to have stopped in time, that’s really something. ”  
  
  
Kurt’s mouth fell closed at these words and his brow furrowed, obviously not quite believing what Sebastian was saying. Sebastian took the brief pause to resume his questioning, needing to get all the details out of Kurt quickly in case there were other issues he needed to deal with.  
  
  
“So what happened when you stopped?” He prompted gently.  
  
  
“I…oh god he was so scared…” Kurt’s expression was one of anguish, and Sebastian could tell he was reliving the scene in his brain.  
  
  
“Kurt…focus.” He spoke firmly, putting as much of his maker influence behind the words as possible. “What happened after you stopped feeding?”  
  
  
Kurt’s eyes flicked back to Sebastian, and seemed to clear slightly. He straightened up and squared his shoulders as he started talking again. “I glamoured him, made him think he’d hooked up with someone who was overly fond of hickeys, and sent him home.”  
  
  
Sebastian still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Ever since finding out that Kurt had fed on his own he had been expecting the worst, but even his best case scenarios hadn’t been anywhere near as optimistic as what he was hearing right now. “And…that was it?” He asked, just to be absolutely sure.  
  
  
“What do you mean that was it? It was a disaster!”  
  
  
“Kurt, this was anything but a disaster, believe me. I’ve seen disasters and they don’t look anything like this.” Kurt still looked completely unconvinced so Sebastian sighed and tried again. “Humour me for a second and look at this logically from an outsider’s perspective, okay? As much as you like to think you can control the whole world, you’ve been a newborn for a grand total of one week. That’s not exactly a lot of time to get used to a whole new set of hormones, you know it’s like adolescence on crack.” Sebastian smiled at the weak chuckle his metaphor elicited from Kurt. “So, you’ve been a vampire for a whole seven days, your instincts are raging. It’s your first night feeding from a live donor, your first night in _public_ , and not only do you manage to stop yourself from bleeding your host dry without _any_ assistance from your maker but you also send the guy home happy. Do you have any idea how impressive that is Kurt?”  
  
  
Kurt paused, considering this new way of looking at things. “But…but I forgot to glamour him,” he persisted, clearly not letting himself off the hook just yet.  
  
  
“Nobody’s perfect. You glamoured him before he went home so he won’t even remember it.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at his newborn’s somewhat misguided notion that he absolutely had to do everything right every single time.  
  
  
“That’s not the point,” Kurt replied sullenly, “I still terrified the poor guy.”  
  
  
“Jesus Kurt, cut yourself some slack,” Sebastian cried, slightly exasperated. “You live and you learn; that’s how these things work. You’ll remember next time.”   
  
  
Pausing for a moment, he steeled himself for what was arguably going to be the most sentimental part of the night. “Kurt, please listen to me. For you to have had such self-control so soon after being Turned is nothing short of incredible. You made a mistake, a tiny one, but you did so much right as well. Don’t beat yourself up about this, you don’t deserve it.”   
  
  
Kurt’s posture was stiff and his eyes betrayed how upset he clearly still was, but for the first time since they had started talking he looked like he might actually believe what Sebastian was saying.   
  
  
“Besides, you’ll never be able to fuck up as badly I did the first time I fed from a human.” Sebastian spoke lightly, trying to draw Kurt back into their mutual comfort zone of bitching and banter. “I was so strung up with nerves I completely missed the jugular, it took me about four attempts to find the damn thing. The guy looked like a pin-cushion by the time I was finished feeding. My maker wouldn’t let me live it down for _years_.”  
  
  
“Sounds about right, you never have been very good with the human anatomy,” Kurt bit back, voice weak but sounding decidedly more like the Kurt Sebastian was used to. “Why do you think I always take charge in the bedroom, I’d be waiting forever if I left you responsible for my orgasms.”  
  
  
“Just you wait babe” Sebastian’s response was almost automatic, easily settling back into their familiar routine. “Next time I’ll spread you out across the bed and show you just how well I know your body. I guarantee I’ll have you begging for release in minutes.”  
  
  
“You’re the one who begs, Sebastian, not me.” Kurt’s expression was still guarded, and Sebastian could still see traces of residual pain beneath the surface, but his competitive side was starting to finally come through once more, eyes sparkling as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, a ghost of a smile flitting across his features that dared Sebastian to do his worst.   
  
  
“Alright hun, nobody likes a show off,” Sebastian teased back, too pleased with seeing Kurt acting more like his usual self to worry about winning this particular round. “Now as much as I’d love to spend the night showing you exactly how wrong you are in your assumptions, you signed us both up for Blaine’s shindig tonight, and if we don’t haul ass we’re going to be way past the point of fashionably late.  
  
  
Kurt glanced up at the clock on the wall. “It’s only midnight, how early do your lame vampire parties start?”  
  
  
“You’re forgetting that I know how long it takes you to get ready, babe. Though quite how somebody can spend so much time styling hair that still looks like a hot mess on the other side is beyond me.”  
  
  
“You know you love it,” and there was the Kurt that Sebastian had known for the past week. Cocky, teasing and just a hint of flirty all balled into one truly infuriating newborn. Sebastian didn’t even try to hide the grin that spread across his face as he raised a sceptical eyebrow at Kurt, who was now smirking openly at his maker, the tip of his tongue just poking out between his teeth.   
  
  
“I admit to nothing. Now shut up and get moving.”


	20. Chapter 20

Their destination for the night was a town over, and once again Sebastian insisted on driving, so during the car journey he gave Kurt a brief rundown of what to expect of the night.  
  
  
“Sparks is the best vampire bar in the state,” Sebastian explained as he accelerated to way past the speed limit, earning a disproving glare from Kurt. “Don’t look at me like that, I can run faster than the damn limits they put on these back-alley tracks. Anyway, as I was saying, over the years we vampires have cultivated a number of ‘private clubs’ where we can enjoy ourselves in groups without having to worry about the prying eyes of humans. It’s usually a good laugh, and most of the gang will be there tonight.”  
  
  
“The gang? Alright Scooby,” Kurt teased, throwing a playful look in Sebastian’s direction. Sebastian reached over and smacked Kurt lightly on the leg.  
  
  
“None of that, newbie,” he replied in a mock serious tone, which segued into actual seriousness as he continued. “All joking aside though, my friends are an easy-going bunch, but I can’t make any promises for who else will be there. It’s a popular hangout and you’d be surprised at the number of vamps currently residing in Ohio. There may well be some of the old-folk around who still believe that newborns should be seen and not heard, so try not to piss anybody off too much tonight, alright?”  
  
  
Sebastian looked over at Kurt, who was scowling slightly at his last statement, and decided he had maybe put too much of a downer on the conversation. Besides, the likelihood of the real dicks of society being out that night was pretty slim, so Kurt shouldn’t have anything to worry about really. “Although that outfit is so offensive you may be a little bit screwed either way,” he teased, nudging Kurt gently with his elbow and smiling when Kurt’s expression cleared.  
  
  
“Please, you _wish_ you could dress yourself as well as me. Honestly Sebastian, do you own _anything_ that was designed in this century?”  
  
  
“The only interest I have in clothes is when they’re on the floor of my bedroom,” Sebastian replied, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.  
  
  
“I genuinely worry about what goes on inside that brain of yours sometimes if you think that’s an acceptable pick-up line,” Kurt replied, though judging by the slight shifting in his chair he was possibly more appreciative of the mental image than he let on.  
  
  
The conversation continued to flow in a similar fashion for the rest of the journey until Sebastian pulled up outside a row of unassuming two-story houses, cutting the engine and turning to Kurt. “One more thing before we go in,” he said as Kurt unclipped his seatbelt. “There will be humans in there for us to feed on if we so choose.” He saw Kurt’s eyes widen at this unexpected information and continued on quickly before the younger vampire’s brain could go into overdrive. “They’re treated well, I promise. They’re hired under the guise of waiting on a private party for the night, they get switched in and out so none of them suffer too much blood-loss, and they get paid for their time at the end of the night. I wouldn’t take you anywhere where it was any different Kurt, I promise, not after earlier.” He watched as Kurt’s expression clouded over and sighed. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, he _really_ hated drinking pre-drained; it just wasn’t the same. “There will also be decanted blood available if you want, and if that’s what you’d rather do tonight then I’ll do the same.” God, the things he did for his newborn.  
  
  
Kurt paused, considering this new information before sighing and turning toward Sebastian. “No, no its okay. I’m a big boy, I should probably get used to doing things this way. After all, it’s part of my nature now, and I learnt a long time ago not to deny who I am.”  
  
  
Sebastian nodded, pleased that he wouldn’t be restricted because of his damn maker honour, and stepped out of the car. He waited for Kurt to join him before heading up the stairs leading to the front door of one of the houses midway down the street. He rapped on the door in a complex pattern, and turned questioningly when he heard a snicker from beside him.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kurt replied, trying and failing to school his features into something more respectable. “But seriously Sebastian, a secret knock? Could you vampires _be_ any more clichéd?”  
  
  
Sebastian scowled and opened his mouth to reply that vampires were around first, so really humans were the clichéd ones. At that point though the door swung open, so he settled for placing a hand between Kurt’s shoulder blades and pushing him over the threshold slightly harder than strictly necessary.

 

* * *

  
  
The inside of the property was nothing like Kurt had been expecting. The entirety of the lower floor had been absolutely gutted, with elegant booths placed at regular intervals along three of the walls. The fourth wall was taken up by a full-length bar, with hundreds of crystal decanters placed artfully on the shelves behind it, housing every combination of blood types imaginable. The lighting was dim, with a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling providing the only light source, and the décor was what Kurt would describe as Victorian chic – all finished mahogany and rich fabrics. It was so much more _sophisticated_ than the clubs Kurt was used to frequenting – he mentally compared the place to Scandals with its Formica surfaces and juke-box and snorted under his breath.  
  
  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you vamps sure know how to do things properly,” Kurt muttered softly, eyes flicking around the room as he tried to take everything in at once. It was an impossible feat, but that didn’t stop him from trying. There was just so much decadence in one place; Kurt thought he might pass out from sheer levels of stylishness.  
  
  
“You mean us vamps, you’re one of us now babe,” Sebastian replied as he waved at a group of vampires sitting in one of the nearby booths. “Now come meet everyone, they’re _dying_ to get acquainted with the fresh meat.”  
  
  
  
It turned out that Sebastian’s friends weren’t nearly as terrifying as his ‘fresh meat’ comment might have implied. Kurt was quickly introduced to two of Sebastian’s past charges, Jeff and Nick, who gave Kurt identical waves and then smiled sickeningly at each other when they realized what they had done – obviously a couple then. Also at the table was a perpetually smiling vamp named Thad, and of course Blaine, who greeted Kurt like an old friend, enveloping the younger vampire in an enthusiastic hug within seconds (he even made to ruffle Kurt’s hair but sensibly decided against it when he was treated to the patented Kurt-Hummel-Death-Glare).  
  
  
They were all eager to meet Sebastian’s latest progeny; apparently Sebastian was very selective when it came to Turnings, and Kurt couldn’t help but preen slightly under the attention that was lavished upon him by the older vampires. Sebastian was obviously also in his element, slipping into the booth next to Kurt and joking along with his friends as they fired question after question at Kurt.  
  
  
“So how did it feel when you woke up after being Turned?”  
  
  
“Like I had the world’s worst hangover and a crazy stalker watching me sleep.”  
  
  
“Please, you couldn’t believe your luck that you’d apparently stumbled home with someone as stunningly attractive as me.”  
  
  
“Stunningly creepy you mean!”  
  
  
“Alright kids, leave the domestic for when you’re in private.”  
  
  
“I agree, we’d much rather hear about how long it took for you two to do the naughty.”  
  
  
“About three hours.”  
  
  
“Sebastian!”  
  
  
“What? There’s no shame in admitting you couldn’t keep your hands off of me babe, it’s only natural.”  
  
  
“I blame newborn hormones and lack of available options.”  
  
  
“You keep telling yourself that hun, you keep telling yourself that.”  
  
  
The group’s combined enthusiasm was infectious, and it took Kurt all of thirty seconds to get over the fact that he was suddenly meeting more vampires than he had ever done previously and really get into the swing of things. He even had to (somewhat grudgingly) admit that Blaine was actually a pretty good laugh, and didn’t seem to have any interest in Sebastian further than good friendship, which Kurt was more relieved about than he would care to admit.  
  
  
“I’m bored of talking about me,” he joked when the conversation hit a natural lull. “Which one of you is going to dish the dirt on Sebastian for me then?”  
  
  
And boy, did they take that question and run with it. Sebastian was forced to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment as Kurt was regaled with tales of “That time Sebastian got arrested for indecent exposure and had to glamour an entire human police station,” and “Let’s not forget when he started trying out his newest pick-up lines on the High Minister of the Guild’s latest progeny _in front of the Minister himself_ ,” and “Of course that was nothing compared to when he got blood drunk and decided he wanted to see if the humans in New York tasted any different from the ones in Ohio. We picked him up on a highway in Tennessee. If Sebastian ever tries to claim he has a decent blood-compass he’s **lying**.”  
  
  
There was a bit of a tense moment about an hour in, when Kurt’s laughter at Sebastian’s ill-fated attempt to construct a coffin-shaped bed _(“I never thought that Dracula would be one of your role models, Seb, t_ _he_ _n again he does have the ridiculous collars you seem to be so fond of”)_ was cut short by a decidedly human shriek that tore through the air. Kurt’s head immediately whipped round toward the source of the noise, just in time to see a short, stocky vampire violently backhand one of the many human meals who were weaving in and out of the club patrons, snarling menacingly before diving down to ravage her neck. Kurt was halfway out of his chair before he even realized what he was doing, and was milliseconds away from rushing to defend the girl when he felt Sebastian’s hand heavy on his shoulder, pressing him firmly back into his seat. Turning with a look of surprise toward his maker he saw a slightly awkward expression flit across Sebastian’s features, before they were schooled into something that more closely resembled boredom.  
  
  
“Easy babe, no point in rushing in to play the hero and getting all of us kicked out,” Sebastian drawled, his voice teasing but his eyes deadly serious.  
  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened in shock, he couldn’t believe that Sebastian was being so blasé about what they had just witnessed. “But Sebastian, you can’t...” he began, voice faltering when he saw the steel in Sebastian’s expression, a curt shake of his head a clear sign that he wasn’t going to let Kurt act, not this time. Kurt scowled and glanced at the other vampires at the table who were still talking animatedly between themselves, completely oblivious to what had just happened. He tried half-heartedly to shake Sebastian’s grip, but his maker was clearly having none of it. “I thought you said they were treated well?” he asked sullenly when he had to accept that there was nothing he could do.  
  
  
“Yeah well, you get dicks at every party,” was Sebastian’s offhand comment, before redirecting the conversation back to more light-hearted territory with a pointed look at his offspring.  
  
  
Every so often a member of their group would get up to feed from a human. It took Kurt a good couple of hours to build up the nerve to source out a feed for himself (especially after the spectacle he had witnessed earlier), despite his mouth filling with saliva every time a human wafted past their booth. Eventually he finally made a move on a cute AB-positive, but it wasn't until Sebastian materialized behind him - muttering “Confidence, hun,” so low that only Kurt could hear - that he finally worked up the courage to actually feed. After that it only got easier, and Kurt felt himself loosening up considerably as the night progressed.  
  
  
As much as Kurt hadn’t expected it, it was actually pretty fun hanging out with other vampires, until it suddenly wasn’t of course.  
  
  
He had just finished drinking from a pretty O-Negative redhead; Sebastian had shown him how to check a host’s pulse whilst feeding, and he made sure to draw away well before it started to slow, the knowledge that he was starting to get a handle on this whole feeding business far more satisfying than quenching his thirst fully. He thanked her and sent her on her way, and was just looking around for a familiar face when he heard a booming voice cut through the air.  
  
  
“If I had it my way I’d just tie them all down to a conveyor belt and enjoy like them like sushi!” Raucous laughter erupted from the far corner of the room and Kurt turned slowly toward the source of the noise, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
  
The statement had come from an older vampire who had quite a set of followers surrounding him, hanging off his every word by the looks of things. It took Kurt less than a second to recognize him as the vampire who had hit his human meal earlier in the night, and his entire body tensed at the realization. The stranger held himself in such a way that suggested he expected the whole room to bow down to his infinite wisdom, basking in the attention his followers provided him with. Even without everything he had witnessed so far that night, Kurt was pretty sure he would have taken an instant dislike to the vampire. He had met people like him before and they were all absolute bullies.  
  
  
“Obviously I am completely behind the Guild’s current clamp down on bleed-drys, but honestly, it makes feeding so very _droll_. In the next round of meetings I’m going to petition for legalisation of captive breeding; it will take away so many of the stipulations we’re forced to abide by at the moment, don’t you agree?”  
  
  
Kurt listened incredulously to the murmurs of assent that followed this obscene statement. This time he didn’t have Sebastian next to him to stop him when his moral centre took charge, and before he knew what he was doing his feet had started walking him over to the crowd of vampires. If he had been paying any attention to the rest of the room he would have seen Sebastian suddenly look up from where he was in conversation with Thad, an expression of absolute panic in his eyes as he noticed the direction Kurt was headed in. As it was, however, Kurt only had eyes for the monster and his harpies in front of him.  
  
  
“I’m sorry; did I just hear you correctly?” Kurt’s words were cool, collected, and he barely registered himself speaking them. The older vampire turned round with a start, as if only just realizing Kurt was there.  
  
  
“Know your place, newborn,” he replied derisively. “Can’t you see the grown-ups are talking here?”  
  
  
Kurt’s mouth opened and closed in shock a couple of times, it had been a long _long_ time since anybody had been so dismissive toward him, and Kurt’s pride instantly took over his cognitive reasoning.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was an age limit on knowing right from wrong,” Kurt spat back, metaphorical hackles raised.  
  
  
The older vampire paused for a second and stared at Kurt incredulously before bursting into guffaws of laughter, which were quickly imitated by his followers. “Do you hear this infant?” he gasped out to the crowd, apparently finding Kurt’s moral stand highly amusing. “He thinks to weigh in on subject matters he knows nothing about.” Stifling his laughter he turned back toward Kurt with a condescending look on his face. “Wait until you’ve seen as many years as I have, pup, before you start flinging around such high-and-mighty ideals.”  
  
  
Kurt was momentarily lost for words; he just couldn’t get his head around the idea that _anybody_ could ever think that basic human decency was a ‘high-and-mighty’ ideal. Maybe he was only a newborn, maybe he did still remember what it was like to be human better than most in the room, but surely he wasn’t alone in believing that humans had more rights than glorified livestock? He looked around for backup, and was met with a sea of curious faces, but nothing more than passing interest at the showdown that looked like it was about to commence. Searching harder he picked out Sebastian’s face near the back of the crowd that had formed, hoping for some reassurance from his maker. Sebastian was a conceited jerk, sure, but he was one of the good ones right? He couldn’t possibly believe in what this, this _monster_ was preaching, could he?  
  
  
Instead of reassurance, however, Kurt saw only panic in his maker’s eyes, and that alone scared Kurt more than anything he had heard from the lips of this stranger. Maybe Sebastian _did_ believe that sustenance were all humans were good for, maybe he was just humouring Kurt in his newborn ways, and after enough years _Kurt_ would come to believe that at well. Kurt closed his eyes and fought back the wash of pain that was threatening to overtake him; was _this_ the sort of life he had to look forward to in his new vampire form, cold detachment towards everything and everyone?  
  
  
Kurt Hummel was never without words for very long though, and he soon collected himself enough to bite back. “Have you forgotten that you used to be human? How can you even think of treating them that way when everybody you cared about at one point was human?” Kurt’s voice was shaking as images of his friends and family flashed before his eyes. He could live for a thousand years and he would never be able to be so detached, _never_. “Or were you so despised in your human life that you didn’t have anybody who cared about you? If that’s the case I would almost pity you, but then again if you were anything like this obnoxious it would be completely understandable.”  
  
  
He could feel Sebastian behind him now, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to intercede, but he was too far gone to listen to his maker. “Chancellor, please forgive Kurt here, he’s new and doesn’t understand…” He heard Sebastian speaking rapidly next to him, trying to placate the older vampire, but the roaring in his ears was making it hard for him to concentrate. Sebastian, **his** Sebastian, was siding with the enemy.  
  
  
“Yes that’s right, run back to your maker like a good pet,” the older vampire replied with a sneer, turning his back on Kurt and engaging in conversation with another member of the circle as if Kurt had suddenly become completely invisible.  
  
  
Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what happened after that, but one second he was seething in fury, and the next the vampire in front of him was crying out in pain, bringing a hand up to his face where four large scratch marks had suddenly appeared, blood welling angrily to the surface. Kurt’s hand was stinging from the impact but he barely felt it as he yelled at the other vampire. “I know humans who are worth a hundred of you! You deserve to be put back in the ground you bastard!”  
  
  
The older vampire roared and bared his fangs, crowding into Kurt's personal space as he gnashed his teeth and snarled. Kurt refused to back down, locking eyes with him and growling right back. He was _Kurt-Freaking-Hummel_ , there was no way he’d bow down to an old codger obviously past his prime.  
  
  
He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and suddenly he was being dragged backward. Finally breaking eye contact he glanced to the side and was met with Sebastian’s stony expression. “Let me go Sebastian! Didn’t you hear what he was saying? Or don’t you care?!” Kurt writhed in Sebastian’s grip but his maker was unrelenting as he dragged Kurt out of the house and down the stairs toward their parked car. He could vaguely hear Blaine in the background, apologising profusely to the other vampire, and wasn’t that rich - that idiot should be the one apologising, not the other way around!  
  
  
“Get in the car, Kurt,” Sebastian didn’t sound angry, more defeated, and he pointedly refused to look at Kurt as he moved around to the driver’s side of the car.  
  
  
“What’s the big deal?” Kurt muttered sullenly as he slid into the passenger seat, feeling more and more like a scolded child. “He was being a dick, I just responded in kind. Don’t try and tell me my temper was out of line because I saw _at least_ three other scuffles break out tonight. We’re _v_ _ampires_ , it’s how we’re wired. Isn’t that what you keep telling me Sebastian?”  
  
  
“Oh god, you really have no idea what you’ve just done do you?” Sebastian simply replied, voice still completely dejected, and Kurt was starting to feel really quite uncomfortable. He had never seen Sebastian this subdued. Come to think of it, everything in Sebastian’s behaviour where this vampire stranger was concerned had felt decidedly off tonight. Kurt was suddenly hit with a horrible feeling he was missing something, something _important_.


	21. Chapter 21

The journey home was filled with tense silence. Every so often Kurt would sneak a look at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, but if Sebastian noticed the furtive glances that were being thrown at him he didn’t acknowledge them. His gaze was fixed on the road ahead and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white. Kurt had initiated half-hearted attempts to ask more questions a number of times, but had stopped each time when Sebastian plainly ignored any introductory noises Kurt made. Eventually he gave up trying to make conversation, figuring Sebastian would tell him what the hell was going on when he was good and ready.  
  
  
The silent treatment continued even after Sebastian had pulled up outside their house. The older vampire didn’t even look at Kurt as he calmly unclipped his seat belt and exited the car, slamming the door slightly harder than was perhaps necessary. Kurt took a couple of seconds to compose himself before following his maker up the driveway and through the door that Sebastian had (thankfully) left open when he disappeared into the dark depths of the house.  
  
  
Kurt hovered in the hallway, wondering where Sebastian had slunk off to. Okay, so he might have overstepped some boundaries at Sparks, but surely not enough for Sebastian to throw this much of a sulk? Kurt sighed and headed in the direction of the kitchen; the sound of clinking glasses coming from that direction making it a safe bet that Kurt would find Sebastian there.  
  
  
He had half expected Sebastian to be pouring himself a stiff AB-Negative when he hesitantly pushed open the door, but instead he was confronted with a far more surprising scene. Every decanter of blood that they currently possessed had been taken out of the large heater in the corner, and placed on the island in the middle of the room. Sebastian had a sheet of paper next to him and was meticulously writing down what supplies they had remaining. Whatever Kurt had expected to see, it certainly wasn’t something this mundane.  
  
  
“Seb, what the hell are you doing?” Kurt asked incredulously. Did the older vampire really think that now was a good time to be taking an inventory, after everything that had happened tonight?  
  
  
“Need to make sure everything is in order,” Sebastian muttered, not looking at his offspring as he shuffled containers around on the table in order to get access to the ones at the back.  
  
  
“Now is hardly the time, don’t you think?” Kurt persisted, walking around so that he was mere inches away from Sebastian, desperately trying to get his attention. A mirthless laugh was all he got as a response, and Kurt scowled at the reaction. Now Sebastian was just being petty.  
  
  
“You know you could have defended me, back there. That bastard was a real piece of work,” he sulked, crossing his arms defensively. He still didn’t think he had done anything wrong, not really, that old vampire had simply gotten what he deserved. Kurt was pretty sure he could have provided him with a hell of a lot worse if he hadn’t been dragged away prematurely.  
  
  
A hand slamming down on the table in front of him drew Kurt out of his reverie. Sebastian was finally looking at Kurt, but now that he was Kurt kind of wished he’d look away again. Sebastian looked _terrified_. It wasn’t a look Kurt had ever seen on him before, and he really hoped he would never see it again. Sebastian was cocky, sarcastic, and self-assured, but never scared, not like this.  
  
  
“Kurt, I know that it might be difficult for you to see from way up there on your high horse, but sometimes in this world you have to let the bad guys win, for everybody’s sake. ‘That bastard’ you assaulted tonight? He’s the Chancellor of the Guild; that’s about as important as you can get in our society, and he’s about to make our lives very difficult.”  
  
  
“Fine, let him make my life difficult,” Kurt huffed, refusing to back down. He had dealt with bullies all of his life, and backing down from them had never made anything any easier. His dad had always told him that at the end of the day all you have is your morals, and if you can’t look at yourself in the mirror then there’s not much you can do to make up for that. So whoever this vampire was, whatever punishment he was preparing to throw at Kurt, he would take it, because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if he had just stood by and watched.  
  
  
What _still_ didn’t make any sense was why Sebastian was acting like the world was about to come crashing down around their ears. Kurt was the one who had incited the wrath of the Guild, not Sebastian. Surely the older vampire couldn’t be _that_ worried about Kurt’s well-being? Sure, they had been getting on better recently, but their relationship could still only be described as tenuous at best. Kurt would have almost preferred for Sebastian to burst into laughter and start teasing Kurt for being stupid enough to earn himself a punishment from the Guild after only a week of vampire-hood. As much as Kurt disliked being mocked it would be much more in line with how their relationship usually worked; this stranger who seemed to have taken Sebastian’s place was completely unnerving.  
  
  
Sebastian sighed, pressing into his temples with the palms of his hand. “It’s not you…” he began, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, its high-pitched noise cutting through their conversation easily. Kurt’s head whipped around, surprised at the interruption. It wasn’t often they had visitors, and whoever was currently on their doorstep was certainly not someone Kurt had been expecting. Sebastian, however, seemed unsurprised by the noise, which meant he must have been anticipating the unknown visitors. Kurt eyed Sebastian curiously as he followed him to the door, wondering (for what felt like the hundredth time that night) what exactly it was that he was missing.  
  
  
Sebastian opened the door to two serious-looking vampires. Both of them held themselves with an air of formality, and Sebastian gave them a curt nod before standing aside to let them enter the house.   
  
  
“Wesley, David.” Sebastian’s voice was terse as he led the newcomers into the large dining room. It was another room that was more to keep up appearances than anything else; Kurt and Sebastian rarely had cause to use the large oak table that took up the majority of the floor space. It seemed acceptable for whatever these new vampires had in mind though, as they surveyed the room quickly before the shorter of the two (Wesley was it?) gave a quick nod and they both sat down on one side of the table. Sebastian gave an almost imperceptible sigh and moved around to seat himself opposite. Kurt followed Sebastian round the table, but was too agitated at everything that had so far been left unsaid to take a seat himself, choosing instead to hover restlessly just behind Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian turned to raise an eyebrow at his newborn, but said nothing. Kurt didn’t like that at all, where was his snarky Sebastian making light-hearted quips about Kurt’s obvious unease? Who was this sandy-haired stranger who sat meekly with his hands folded in front of him like a perfect schoolboy?  
  
  
Wesley placed a leather briefcase on the table, opening the gold clasps with an audible click. He took his time taking out a number of pieces of paper, laying them in strict order on the table next to him, and then brought out a small wooden gavel, placing it almost reverently on his right. Kurt had to restrain a snort at that, who on earth carried their own gavel around? Apparently his snort wasn’t as restrained as he thought, though, because Sebastian turned back to face him once more, this time clearly frowning. “Kurt, please.”  
  
  
 _'_ _Please what?’_ Kurt thought restlessly ‘ _Maybe if somebody told me what the hell was going on I’d know how to act!’_ He kept his inner monologue to himself though as Wesley cleared his voice with a small cough, and started reading from the top-most paper without any preamble.  
  
  
“At 4.37 AM on Monday 12th November, Chancellor Terrence Hayworth lodged an official complaint against the newborn Turned by Mr. Sebastian Smythe on the Saturday 3rd November.” Kurt bristled slightly at the fact that they didn’t even bother to reference him by name, but chose not to interrupt, that gavel was a little bit terrifying. “Councillors Wesley Young and David Marsh have convened in Mr. Smythe’s place of residence in order to read notice of the offence, and deliver an appropriate punishment as determined by Guild law. Do you understand?”  
  
  
Sebastian and Kurt both nodded and murmured their assent. Wesley nodded and continued to read in the same bored tone.  
  
  
“The assault of a senior member of the Guild is a grave offence. These vampires are the most revered members of our society, and a slight towards a Guild vampire is a slight to vampire lore. After discussion of the nature of the offence it has been determined that 48 hours silvered in a Guild holding cell will be sufficient for the offending vampire to see the error of their ways.”  
  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but stiffen at the words. Yes, he would accept any punishment without complaint, and no matter what some stuffy Guild said _nothing_ they threw at him would be enough to make him believe that he had acted wrongly by standing up for human rights, but Sebastian had told him about the effects of silver on a vampire, clearly trying to strike fear into his newborn after Kurt had been particularly petulant about something or another. Silver was a caustic substance for vampires, and bringing it into contact with their skin would cause the affected area to burn painfully, and continue to do so until the metal was removed. The scars would never heal, despite traditional vampire regenerative properties, and Kurt’s skin would be marred forever, the bright white lines telling every other vampire that he had somehow fallen foul of the Guild. Kurt looked down forlornly at the pale skin on his arms. His complexion was one of the few things on his body he was actually proud of, he hated the idea that he would have a constant reminder of how horribly unfair his new society could be.  
  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts by the harsh clink of metal chain. David, wearing thick leather gloves, was lifting a large ball of silver out of a thick sack at his feet, and Kurt couldn’t help but wince at the grating sound the metal made as it was dumped unceremoniously on the table. Sighing, he took a tiny step forwards toward the table. He wouldn’t give the Guild the satisfaction of seeing that he was nervous.  
  
  
Wesley completely ignored Kurt’s small act of defiance, keeping his eyes trained on Sebastian as he continued to speak. “Sebastian Smythe, when you create a newborn you implicitly accept the role as their maker. They are your responsibility for three months following their Turning, and in this time it is up to you to ensure that they adapt to our way of life, including learning to accept our laws and our customs. In allowing your newborn to assault a member of our Guild you have failed in your duties as a maker. Present your arms for silvering.”  
  
  
Kurt could barely process what he had just heard above the roaring in his ears. What? No? That wasn’t right. _He_ was the one who had broken the law, not Sebastian. He was the one who should be punished, Sebastian hadn’t done anything wrong, how was that fair?! Kurt’s head jerked toward his maker, expecting Sebastian to protest the sentence, to argue that he wasn’t going to take the fall for a newborn he regretted Turning, a newborn he didn’t even like. Instead Kurt watched slack-jawed as Sebastian gave a resigned sigh and stood slowly, holding his arms out in front of him, wrists upwards and elbows locked together.  
  
  
 _'_ _He knew.’_ The realization hit Kurt so hard he practically felt the air being knocked out of him. ’ _He knew that this was how the Guild dealt with newborn misdemeanours and he didn’t say anything.’_ Sebastian had known that he would be the one taking the rap for anything Kurt did, and yet he still hadn’t told him. Sebastian had chosen to bear that burden in silence, allowing Kurt the freedom to grow naturally into his new vampire-self, making his own mistakes along the way. Kurt could only watch, stunned, as David walked around to Sebastian’s side of the table where Sebastian was still standing stoically, staring down at his arms without any trace of emotion on his face.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry about this, Sebastian,” David said with surprising softness for a vampire who was about to silver another vampire. “You know Wesley and I don’t have a choice in what happens here tonight.”  
  
  
Sebastian nodded jerkily. “I know. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”   
  
  
David reached down to grasp the centre of the long silver chain, bringing it up and laying it across Sebastian’s wrists. The sound of sizzling erupted in the room, and Sebastian couldn’t help but cry out, knees buckling slightly before he recovered and held himself tall once more, glazed eyes the only indicator that he was in pain. David didn’t hesitate in his actions, wrapping the ends of the silver around Sebastian’s wrists twice before moving up his arms to encircle them in a criss-crossing pattern.  
  
  
Kurt’s body had forgotten what to do with itself. A small part of him was grateful that vampires no longer required oxygen to survive, because he was pretty sure he hadn’t taken a breath since the metal first touched Sebastian’s skin. The majority of him was simply taken over with abject horror as he was forced to stand by and watch as Sebastian’s head started to sag against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him, the smell of burning flesh filling the room.  
  
  
When David reached the crook of Sebastian’s elbow and started making his way back down toward his wrists, Sebastian took a deep breath and turned to lock eyes with Kurt.  
  
  
“There’s enough blood in the heater to sustain you until I get back, I checked. If you need anything, Nick and Jeff’s number is on the bedside table. _Call them_ , okay? They won’t mind.” Sebastian took a deep breath and let out a small whimper as the metal traced over a particularly sensitive area of skin. “I know you hate it, but stay in the house until I’m back. I’m not going to be able to take another silvering for a while, so I can’t have you wandering off and getting yourself into trouble, which I know you’ll do if left to your own devices.” The unspoken words, ’ _I need to know you’re safe’_ hung potent in the air, and Kurt couldn’t believe that even with everything Sebastian was currently being subjected to, he was still expending energy worrying about Kurt. The sudden realization that Sebastian perhaps cared more about his newborn’s well-being than his own was in itself a terrifying revelation, and Kurt was hit with a sudden flashback to a time he didn’t even know he remembered.  
  
  
 _He was maybe twelve or thirteen, and had just started getting the bus to and from school on his own. He had been so excited initially when his dad had finally let him do this – he knew Burt had enough to deal with running the shop by himself without having to drive Kurt all over town - but that had been before he had discovered that this was the same route taken by the older kids from down the block. The first day he stepped onto the bus they had picked up on the fact that he was young, nervous, and his unique fashion sense hadn’t really helped matters either. They took great delight in throwing insults at Kurt while he huddled in the front corner of the bus and tried to ignore them. It was difficult though, he hadn’t had long to build up his armour, and every cry of “Hey lady-boy,” cut through him effortlessly.  
  
  
Before that day they had only used their words to hurt Kurt, but apparently they had decided to step up their game. As Kurt made to step off the bus outside his house one of the boys roughly shoved him forward so he went flying onto the pavement down below. He scrambled to stand up, eyes watering at the sting of the grazes that had formed on his elbows and shins, only to find that four of them had followed him off the bus and had formed a menacing ring around him. As soon as he was standing another boy pushed him down again and he crumpled to the floor, powerless against these older boys with their bulging muscles and group-bravado. “Stay down there, fag. It’s where you belong,” one boy taunted and the rest laughed. Kurt couldn’t stop the tears that started to flow down his cheeks. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
  
The harsh laughter was suddenly interrupted by an immense roar. Kurt lifted his head to see through blurry eyes the distinct image of his dad storming down their drive, a look of pure murder on his face. “You get away from my son!” Burt growled as he reached the group, placing himself squarely between Kurt and his attackers, fury radiating from every inch of his body.   
  
  
Kurt watched nervously as the boys traded furtive glances, an unspoken conversation darting around the group. They were all seniors at Kurt’s school, football players if he remembered rightly, and between them Kurt was pretty sure they could have done some serious damage. Apparently though the seniority of a legal adult still won out, and the boys turned tail and fled with a “see you round, fag,” flung cruelly over a retreating shoulder.  
  
  
Burt knelt down and gathered his son in his arms, wiping away tears with a callused thumb and soothing Kurt with gruff reassurances. It was in that moment that Burt became solidified in Kurt’s mind as his ultimate hero. _  
  
  
Before this evening, Kurt had considered himself lucky that he had somebody in his life for which the phrase ‘take a bullet for you’ wasn’t just a cliché to be thrown around lightly. He knew in his heart that his dad would do anything for him, including put himself in harm’s way to protect Kurt. Of course, Kurt would go to the ends of the earth to ensure that his dad would never have to do something so dramatic, but the fact still stood nonetheless. Tonight, though, Kurt was quickly coming to the realization that he had apparently been gifted with not one but _two_ people in this world who cared about him so much that they would put their own personal well-being on hold for his sake, and one of them was standing right in front of him at this very moment, swaying woozily in pain.   
  
  
Sebastian, who Kurt had yelled at, called every name under the sun, even resorted to throwing glasses at on one or two occasions. Sebastian, who called Kurt ‘doll’, mocked his dress sense and teased him whenever he encountered something new. Sebastian, whose breath hitched _just-so_ when he came, and whose eyes crinkled at the corners when he found Kurt entertaining but didn’t want to admit it. Sebastian, who was always there for Kurt with a whispered ‘confidence’ followed by a reassuring taunt to let him know that everything was still the same between them. Sebastian.  
  
  
“Enough!” Kurt’s high voice tore through the air, surprising everybody in the room including himself. David paused in his actions, holding the silver motionless above Sebastian’s wrist. Wesley looked up curiously from the documents he had been notarizing, cocking his head in Kurt’s direction. Kurt took this as a sign to continue, and dove straight in without really pausing to consider what he was saying.  
  
  
“This is madness, I’m the one who broke Guild law, _I’m_ the one who should be punished.” Wesley frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt continued talking quickly, hoping fervently that he could say something that would change the Councillor’s mind. “Look, Sebastian did everything right as my maker, he warned me before we got to Sparks about what I might encounter, gave me every opportunity to turn around and go home. He even cautioned me while we were in there; he made sure I was in control for the majority of the evening. There was only a ten minute gap where Sebastian wasn’t at my side, he couldn’t have done anything differently. Anything I did wrong was all my doing, and I claim full responsibility for my actions. Please, take those chains off Sebastian and silver me instead.”  
  
  
Wesley sighed, and shuffled some papers in front of him. “Kurt is it?” He paused giving Kurt just enough time to nod. “Kurt, while your loyalty is endearing, Sebastian knew our laws when he chose to Turn a human. He knew that these would be the consequences he might potentially face, and now he has to accept his punishment.”  
  
  
“But Sebastian is _my_ maker!” Kurt exclaimed, desperately trying to get through to these two vampire strangers who held so much power over both him and Sebastian in this moment. “And as much as I am his newborn, he is just as equally _mine_ , and I can’t just stand by and let you punish him for something that I did of my own volition and free will.” He paused, looking desperately between the two vampires who still looked decidedly unconvinced.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath he took a second to compose himself, and when he continued it was in a quieter tone, hoping to appeal to their rational side if they wouldn’t listen to the emotional. “I understand that Guild law states that it is a maker who should be punished for a Newborn’s actions, but I’m sure Chancellor Hayworth would have no objections to me taking the punishment in lieu of Sebastian. After all, I am the one who offended him; can you really tell me he would not take satisfaction in seeing me personally brought to justice?”  
  
  
Wesley turned toward David with a questioning gaze, and the other vampire gave a small shrug. Sighing, Wesley turned back toward Kurt. “You make a good argument, Kurt. We may seem cruel to you but we are only ensuring that our laws are abided by, and we are nothing if not fair. If you and Sebastian both agree on this then we shall allow you to receive the punishment in place of your maker.”  
  
  
“Yes!” Kurt sighed in relief at the same time as Sebastian cried out “No!”  
  
  
Stunned, Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, who was eyeing Kurt wildly. “Kurt, it’s fine, I can handle it, I promise. Please, I can’t let you do this. You don’t understand what you’re letting yourself in for. I’m your maker, it’s my duty...”  
  
  
Kurt quickly walked round to place himself directly in front of Sebastian, tilting his head so he was exactly in his maker’s line of view. He placed one hand on Sebastian’s chest and the other came up to circle around his neck, pulling him forward so that their foreheads touched. Of everything they had ever done together, the fighting, the feeding, the _sex_ , this was by far the most intimate they had ever been with one another, and it was enough to quiet Sebastian’s panicked, pain-laced ramblings.  
  
  
Kurt inhaled deeply, surrounding himself in Sebastian before speaking softly. “Sebastian, didn’t you hear anything of what I just said to Councillor Wesley? What you‘ve done for me tonight is incredible, but I can’t just stand by and allow you to suffer for something I did.” He paused, taking a second to compose himself. Sebastian’s breath was laboured and he was obviously struggling to handle the harsh bite of the silver that covered him from wrist to elbow. Kurt felt a prickling behind his eyes as he realized that his intervention was probably making it a hundred times more difficult for Sebastian to concentrate on managing his pain, but he needed to do this. He needed to make things right. When he was sure that his voice wouldn’t tremble he continued. “If I had known that this was how Guild law worked I would have controlled myself so much better tonight. I would _never_ have acted the way I did if I had known that you would be the one to pay for my mistakes. Let me do this, please.”   
  
  
It was as if all the fight had left Sebastian’s body, and he slumped backward into the chair behind him. Kurt gave Sebastian’s neck a fond stroke with the pad of his thumb before stepping away so that David could start carefully unwrapping the silver from Sebastian’s arms. Everyone in the room winced as pieces of skin peeled away with the metal, and Kurt eyed the angry red marks on Sebastian’s skin with a perceptible swallow. He knew he was doing the right thing but _damn_ this was going to hurt.   
  
  
When the last of the silver was removed from Sebastian’s arms the older vampire seemed to recover slightly, sitting up straighter in his chair as the metal released its weakening hold over him, despite the burns that still flared prominently against his skin. Gingerly tracing over a small area of unbroken skin with his index finger he turned toward Kurt, raising an eyebrow and giving a weak smile. “Jeez, Kurt, are you sure you don’t want to see someone about that ridiculous show of sentimentality you pulled back there?”  
  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. There was the Sebastian he knew and loved, _his_ Sebastian. Before he could give himself time to second guess his actions he surged forward, jamming himself between Sebastian’s parted knees and dipping down to claim his maker’s lips in a hard kiss.   
  
  
He could feel Sebastian stiffen underneath him at the unexpected action, but it was only a momentary pause before Sebastian’s lips opened slightly with a small exhale of breathe. Kurt’s tongue took the unspoken invitation and flicked inside, exploring this previously uncharted territory, claiming Sebastian as his own in yet another unique way. Sebastian’s tongue easily reciprocated, darting out to trace along Kurt’s lips before delving deeper. It was hot and messy, completely lacking in finesse but full of everything these two stubborn vampires couldn’t quite bring themselves to say out loud.  
  
  
A small cough brought Kurt back to his senses, and oh yes there were two other people in the room weren’t there? Breaking away from Sebastian’s lips reluctantly Kurt hovered for a moment mere centimeters away from Sebastian, feeling hot breath ghosting across wet lips. He never wanted to forget the way Sebastian looked in this instant, all mussed hair, plump lips and wild eyes. He darted back once more to brush his lips just lightly against Sebastian’s before turning round to address David, who was watching the pair with an amused glint in his eye.  
  
  
“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”


	22. Chapter 22

_47 hours and 53 minutes._  
  
  
Sebastian paced the living room impatiently. He hadn’t left the house since Kurt had been taken away by the Councillors two nights ago. He hadn’t slept, hadn’t eaten, how could he? How could he go out and enjoy a feed, how could he succumb to blissful unconsciousness with the knowledge hanging over his head that Kurt was locked in some unknown Guild prison? Sebastian was in here and Kurt was out there; alone and in pain. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _right._  
  
  
 _47 hours and 54 minutes._  
  
  
Sebastian should be the one shackled right now, not Kurt. Sebastian was Kurt’s maker, and he had failed in his primary role - to look out for his newborn. The punishment was _his_ to be endured, he deserved it, and yet he had allowed his common sense to be overridden by pain and Kurt’s oh-so-persuasive tongue. He had allowed Kurt to take his place, and what sort of useless vampire did that make him? Sebastian paused next to the plush couch that ran along the left hand side of the room to stare mournfully down at the jagged white lines that twisted their way up his forearms. The blistering burns had healed in a matter of minutes, but the scars, those he would bear for the rest of his life. So too would Kurt, all because Sebastian had been weak. Sebastian’s legs buckled and he sank down onto the sofa with a moan. It was pathetic, **he** was pathetic.   
  
  
_47 hours and 55 minutes._  
  
  
Sebastian had been a vampire for over a century, and in all his hundred years he had never felt as if he needed anyone in order to be complete. Sure, he had his friends, and of course there had been some regular fuck-buddies over the years - the arrangement with Nick and Jeff had been particularly enjoyable until they had decided to go down the monogamous route - but even when those had ended Sebastian’s reaction had been nothing more than vague disgruntlement that he would have to work harder for his orgasms from then on.   
  
  
_47 hours and 56 minutes._  
  
  
Sebastian jumped up and anxiously made his way out into the hallway. The living room was starting to stifle him, and he wanted to make sure he was closer to the door, which still remained resolutely closed. He couldn’t quite believe that he was losing his mind over a _newborn_. Hell, he had only decided to Turn a human in the first place so that he would have three months of entertainment. There had never been any intention of keeping them around any longer than strictly necessary, _never_.  
  
  
 _47 hours and 57 minutes._  
  
  
And then, on top of everything else, Kurt had woken up and he had been nothing like Sebastian was expecting. He was bratty, controlling, and had a tongue that inflicted more damage than silver. Surely if anything he should be _pleased_ that Kurt had been punished by the Guild; maybe it would serve to force some manners into the young vampire.   
  
  
_47 hours and 58 minutes._  
  
  
But if they broke him, then he wouldn’t be _Kurt_ any more, and something shattered inside of Sebastian just thinking about that possibility. His eyes landed on the rows and rows of shoes that neatly lined the right hand side of the hallway, and he couldn’t help the fond smile that unconsciously twitched at the corners of his mouth. Only Kurt would buy the exact same shoe in four different colors and insist that they were all absolutely necessary, only Kurt. He knew that after this incident there was no way he would be able to kick his newborn to the curb after a mere three months. He needed the diva in his life to keep it interesting. He needed the thrill of their sparring matches, he needed Kurt’s crazy dancing to lighten Sebastian’s mood, and as much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he needed Kurt’s unwavering moral core to stop him from turning into a monster like Hayworth.  
  
  
 _47 hours and 59 minutes._  
  
  
He knew he hadn’t exactly been the epitome of a role model in his life so far, but surely the fates wouldn’t be so cruel as to show him exactly what he wanted, exactly what he _needed_ , and then whisk it away from him as soon as he realized that it was standing in front of him wearing gold lamé pants and an expression that could cut through diamond. Would they?  
  
  
 _48 hours._  
  
  
Sebastian’s head jerked up as he heard alarms ring out from every room in the house. Setting them had been the first thing he had done when the door had slammed behind Kurt’s retreating form. He had known that he wouldn’t need the reminder, that he would be counting down every minute, every _second_ until Kurt was back with him, but it was better than standing in the middle of the hallway doing nothing, which had been the only viable alternative at the time.   
  
  
In a matter of seconds he had darted in and out of each room, turning off the alarms with such pent-up energy he was almost surprised he didn’t break the fragile electronic devices (the obvious exception being the ancient radio in the master bedroom which he had spent a precious ten seconds fumbling over, hands shaking too hard to press the small stop button. Throwing that one against the wall had seemed like the most sensible course of action, really). Sebastian practically threw himself out of the last room and came skidding to a halt in the hallway, staring down the heavy front door impatiently.  
  
  
 _48 hours and 1 minute._  
  
  
Where was he? Had something happened? Had the silver burns gotten too much for him? Had he succumbed to the crippling pain of the debilitating metal? Sebastian’s brain was suddenly awash with scene after scene of Kurt lying lifeless on the ground in some dingy dungeon, harsh footfall in the background oblivious and uncaring. He forced himself to snap out of his increasingly dark thoughts with a brisk shake of his head. The Guild was harsh, but it wasn’t cruel. It wouldn’t let something happen to Kurt, not something permanent. Sebastian looked down once more at his arms and shuddered. ‘ _Please let him be okay,’_ he chanted in his head, again and again, his own personal mantra as he sat on the staircase and glared the door, willing for Kurt to walk through it.  
  
  
 _48 hours and 10 minutes._  
  
  
Sebastian was starting to get hysterical. He had jumped up from his seated position after less than a minute and had instead resumed his pacing. The hallway was much smaller than the living room and he was forced to perform a weird shuffle-turn-shuffle but he didn’t care. He needed to do _something_. Was there someone he could call? The thought drew a humourless laugh from him, dry and wheezing. He could just imagine it now ’ _Hello, it that Guild HQ? Yes you have my newborn, I’d like him back please.’_ He would be laughed out of the state. Maybe he could stage a rescue mission? Of course he’d have to find out where Kurt was being held first which could be somewhat problematic…  
  
  
He was torn from his increasingly desperate plans by the soft creak of the front door being pushed open slowly. Sebastian’s body seemed to be of two minds about how to react to this new development; his top half whipped round toward the source of the noise while his feet stayed firmly frozen in place. The result was that Sebastian had worked himself into some strange contortionist pose by the time Kurt _(finally)_ shuffled across the threshold, shoulders slumped and head down.  
  
  
At the sight of his newborn – practically swaying from exhaustion but still decidedly _alive_ , and standing right there in front of him - Sebastian’s entire body sagged. This had the effect of unbalancing him completely, and he was forced to do an ungainly stumble in order to recover from his unnatural position. When he had both feet more stably planted on the floor he looked back up at Kurt, who was now bracing himself with one hand splayed heavily against the nearest wall, eyes still fixed on the floor, looking as if it was taking every ounce of his strength not to collapse right there in the middle of the hallway.  
  
  
Sebastian started forward, almost tripping over his feet (again) in his haste to get to his newborn. Every fibre of his being was telling him that he needed to be close to Kurt. Right now. "Christ, Kurt I’m so so sorry about what happened. Come sit down, you must be exhausted, can I get you anything?" It was as if his mouth had completely bypassed his brain, the words spilling from his lips before he had a chance to censor them in any way. He knew he was babbling but he seemed to have forgotten what he needed to do to make it stop.  
  
  
He had almost reached Kurt when the younger vampire’s head snapped up to lock eyes with Sebastian for the first time since he had walked through the door. Kurt’s hands flew up in front of his chest, palms facing Sebastian in the universally recognised sign for ‘hold it’, and there was a look of utter incredulity on his face, as if he barely recognised the vampire in front of him. When he spoke, his voice was strained but determined, “Please, Sebastian, stop it.”  
  
  
Sebastian recoiled at the short sentence which held so much devastation in its meaning, his hand snapping back to his body as if Kurt was white-hot. Was Kurt really so traumatized by the events of the past 48 hours that he didn’t want to be anywhere near Sebastian any more? Did he really hate his maker so much now that their relationship was completely fractured beyond repair?   
  
  
Sebastian lowered his gaze dejectedly, eyes tracing the outline of his hands which had somehow clenched into shaking fists down by his thighs. He breathed deeply and forced his fingers to relax. If Kurt didn’t want to be around him then that was Kurt’s prerogative; he wouldn’t argue with his decision. Even if the very idea of leaving Kurt made his usually silent heart cry out in pain, there was no way he was going to make this whole thing harder on his newborn than it already was. He owed Kurt that much at least. "I’m sorry, of course you don’t want me around, I’ll just leave you to..." He was cut off by a sharp smack to his arm. Wincing, he hesitantly rubbed the site of impact as he raised his eyes to be greeted by the sight of a positively murderous looking Kurt.  
  
  
"I meant stop with the whole _nice_ routine, you ass! I didn’t just subject myself to 48 hours of hell, and lasting physical reminders criss-crossing across my painstakingly cared-for skin, to come home to you being _nice_ to me!” Kurt growled and smacked Sebastian on the arm once more for good measure, his voice getting louder as his argument gathered speed. “Where’s the Sebastian who tells me I look so haggard not even my ridiculously complicated moisturising routine can save me? Where’s the Sebastian who laughs at my bad luck for picking a fight with the most powerful vampire in the whole of the country? Where’s the Sebastian who teases me for being so stupidly noble that I talk myself into accepting _your_ punishment? Where’s **my** Sebastian goddamnit?!”  
  
  
Sebastian stood stunned, brain whirring as he frantically tried to process Kurt’s outburst. "Ummm...you look like crap?" he tried hesitantly, wondering if this was some sort of test.   
  
  
"That’s more like it." He was rewarded by a small smile flitting across Kurt’s features and Sebastian couldn’t help but return the grin. Maybe everything wasn’t completely broken after all.  
  
  
“I have to say, hun, I’m surprised you didn’t insist on bringing those chains home with you. They’d fit right in with the rest of your bat-shit crazy fashion accessories.” Sebastian’s breath hitched slightly as the words tumbled from his lips without him really thinking about what he was saying. Warning sirens flared to life in his brain as he wondered if maybe some things were still off limits. He had never second guessed himself before now, but before now he had never cared whether…  
  
  
"God I’ve missed you," was all Sebastian heard before he was forcefully tackled to the floor by a very eager newborn. It was only their combined vampire reflexes that stopped elbows and asses banging painfully against hard wood floorboards, and even then it was a close call; Sebastian was much too distracted by the feeling of being enveloped in _Kurt_ for self-preservation to be anywhere high on his list of priorities.   
  
  
Kurt started mouthing his way along Sebastian’s long neck, intermixing small nips with hot swipes of his tongue, and Sebastian could do nothing but inhale shakily, completely overwhelmed. He attempted to force out a muffled “I should have guessed that 48 hours without me would leave you kinky as hell,” but he was cut off by insistent lips, and a breathless "Teasing later, sex now."   
  
  
Oh yes, he was so _very_ okay with that.  
  
  
Teeth clashed together as both vampires surged forward eagerly. Sebastian felt the harsh sting of a fang cutting though his gums, but whether it was one of his or Kurt’s he had no idea, and frankly at this stage he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was the hot press of Kurt’s tongue across his palate, the slightly rough scrape of his chapped lips as he sucked Sebastian’s lower lip into his mouth, tugging with an insistency that was just the right side of painful. One of Sebastian’s hands reached up to twine in Kurt’s hair, the other snaking round his slender waist to draw the younger vampire closer to him. A very small part of him half expected Kurt to complain about Sebastian messing up his hair, but instead he was rewarded by a desperate whine escaping from Kurt’s chest, before Kurt pulled away ever so slightly to stare down at his maker.  
  
  
Their eyes met, and for a long moment neither of them moved. They had wound up with Sebastian lying flat on his back on the hard ground of their hallway with Kurt pressed flush up against him, his hands pressed on either side of Sebastian’s head to steady himself, their faces scant inches apart. Sebastian was vaguely aware that he should probably find the close proximity unnerving, especially now that they weren’t making out, but he couldn’t think of anything past the piercing blue eyes that were staring down at him.   
  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth intending to say something to the vampire on top of him, something that would adequately convey just how much Kurt meant to him, how much he would always mean to him, before realizing that he simply didn’t need to. Kurt didn’t want sonnets declaring undying love, he didn’t need big showy gestures that symbolised Sebastian’s devotion, and he sure as hell didn’t want Sebastian to turn into a sappy romantic who wore his heart on his sleeve. That wasn’t their relationship, it never had been. He didn’t need to tell Kurt anything, because he could show him with every touch, every kiss, and every moan of his name.   
  
  
Neither of them needed to say ’ _I love you’_ for it to be true, neither of them needed to tell the other ’ _I would do anything for you’_ for it to be fact nonetheless. When Sebastian slowly worked his hand underneath Kurt’s palm, entwining their fingers so that their matching silver scars lined up perfectly, he was saying ’ _I’m yours’_ and when Kurt leaned forward to press the lightest of kisses to Sebastian’s swollen lips he was replying ‘ _As am I.’  
  
  
_ As soon as their lips touched it was as if the weird spell between them had broken. Kurt gave a low growl and dipped his head eagerly to attach his mouth to the prominent collarbone that was just peeking up above the top of Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian moaned and his head lolled backward, giving Kurt greater access as he attacked Sebastian’s flesh with vigour, working up an impressive bruise that spread across his skin easily, allowing Kurt to place his mark on every available inch. They were still continuing their silent conversation, of course, but now it had taken a decidedly more heated tone. This was Kurt saying ’ _You’re mine_ ’ and Sebastian replying ’ _Oh God, yes_ ’.  
  
  
He was so caught up in the intense feeling of being claimed that it took Sebastian a full second to realize that Kurt was tugging on the bottom of his shirt, a clear request for the removal of the obstructing article. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows as he whipped the shirt over his head, agreeing with the sentiment entirely, and he distractedly threw the shirt over his shoulder before bringing his hands back to trail up Kurt’s sides. He dipped his fingers underneath Kurt’s t-shirt and drew the material up and over Kurt’s head, silently thanking his stars that he had managed to convince the younger vampire to change into something more comfortable before being taken away by the Guild. He was pretty sure he didn’t have the strength of character right now to deal with Kurt’s standard complex outfits, buttons would probably have been torn off and nothing cooled Kurt’s libido liked damaged clothing (he had learnt that the hard way).   
  
  
Once they were both topless Kurt moved his attention from Sebastian’s neckline to the rest of his now-exposed torso, peppering hot kisses all the way across and down his chest. Sebastian leant up further so that he could watch Kurt’s progress, moaning softly when Kurt tipped his head up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. Kurt made quick work unbuckling Sebastian’s belt, and Sebastian canted his hips obligingly when Kurt popped the buttons on the front of his jeans, wrapping his slender fingers into the waistline and pulling them down and off Sebastian’s feet in one swift motion.  
  
  
Kurt’s lips quirked upwards as he eyed Sebastian’s straining erection, which was now painfully obvious beneath the soft grey cotton of his boxer-briefs. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his hand to run teasingly across the bulge, fingers playfully dipping and cupping with just enough friction to tease but not nearly enough to satisfy. When Sebastian moaned at his touch Kurt’s eyes glittered dangerously, and he dipped his head to blow lightly across the wet patch where pre-come had started to leak though the material. He tilted his head so that he was perfectly positioned to watch the shudder that ran though Sebastian’s whole body, grinning evilly at how much Sebastian was clearly starting to fall apart underneath his touch.  
  
  
“Oh my fuck, Kurt, you can’t tease me like that,” Sebastian whined, knowing full well that saying something like that would usually only encourage Kurt to draw out their foreplay for that much longer, but he desperately hoped that right now Kurt was craving their physical connection as much as he was.  
  
  
Kurt nodded once before leaning back onto the balls of his feet and standing up. “Back in a sec,” he said quietly before darting down the hallway toward the master bedroom. Sebastian had just enough time to remove the last vestiges of his clothing before Kurt returned with a familiar bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
  
Kurt shrugged off his pants and briefs in one swift movement, and Sebastian couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his lips when Kurt’s hard cock sprung free of its confines, dark and leaking at the tip. Sebastian’s mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry as he reached up to grasp at Kurt’s hips, pulling the younger vampire down to sprawl across Sebastian’s chest once again. Sebastian moved his hands to the soft dip of Kurt’s back and the firm roundness of his ass cheeks just below, splaying his fingers as he pressed Kurt’s body firmly against his. Their breath escaped in a combined whisper as their cocks rubbed up against one another, dry thrusts eased by the pre-come dripping between them.  
  
  
Kurt whined softly and pushed up against Sebastian, leaving just enough space between them for him to place the small bottle of lube on his chest. Sebastian looked down at the object, before looking back up at Kurt and quirking an eyebrow in question. Before today Kurt had always prepared himself; Sebastian had learnt to not even question it after the first couple of rounds. This was Kurt saying ’ _I trust you_ ’ and Sebastian felt a lump form in his throat. Shifting his weight so that he could bring a hand between them, he grasped the bottle and popped the cap with a flick of his thumb. Squirting a generous amount onto his other hand, he rubbed the gel between his forefingers and thumb to bring it up to room temperature. “Finally realized I could do a better job?” he teased softly, and of course this was him replying _’I’ll make sure I’m deserving of your trust_.’  
  
  
The corners of Kurt’s mouth twitched, but he didn’t respond, choosing instead to reach forward and wrap his hand firmly around Sebastian’s wrist. His fingers covered the thickest bright white line that ran in a ring across Sebastian’s wrist bone, and his thumb stroked over the raised skin softly as he guided Sebastian’s hand behind him towards his entrance. Sebastian’s breath hitched as his fingers traced across Kurt’s hole, and the way Kurt’s lashes fluttered closed suggested that the sensation was just as powerful for him. Sebastian rubbed his lubed fingers back and forth across the puckered skin a couple more times before applying slightly more pressure with his index finger and pressing in past the tight ring of muscle.   
  
  
Sebastian had to bite down on his lower lip hard to stop himself from coming there and then when he felt Kurt’s heat envelop him, his insides clamping down against the foreign intrusion. He paused for a second to give Kurt a chance to adjust, studying the other vampire’s expression carefully. Kurt raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips impatiently, sinking himself further down onto Sebastian’s digit. “I’m not going to break, Seb, move your damn hand,” he snapped ( _’I’m okay, you’re doing okay.’_ ).  
  
  
Sebastian cocked his head and purposefully started to withdraw extra slowly. “Maybe this is just payback for all the times you’ve teased me,” he joked playfully before thrusting back in with a bit more force (’ _I don’t want to fuck this up, I don’t want to hurt you again._ ’). He grinned when he heard a small gasp escape from Kurt’s lips, and started to work his hand with more determination, adding a second finger after a short time and a third swiftly afterwards.  
  
  
Kurt’s breathing started to get more laboured as Sebastian scissored and twisted, moaning and practically collapsing onto Sebastian’s chest when a particular thrust sourced out Kurt’s prostate, the tips of his fingers stroking over the sweet spot teasingly. “Enough, that’s enough,” he gasped out breathlessly, straightening up and drawing himself off Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian barely had time to complain before Kurt had lined himself up and sunk down into Sebastian’s lap in one swift motion, and then it was Sebastian’s turn to let out a guttural moan and grab Kurt’s hips as if they were his only lifeline.

 

Kurt set up a punishing pace, lifting himself up and slamming back down onto Sebastian’s cock as swiftly as his trembling legs would allow. Sebastian brought his feet together and slid them along the floor towards his ass, causing his knees to bend upwards and tipping Kurt forward so that he was close enough for Sebastian to capture the younger vampire’s lips in a hot, messy kiss. After a long moment Kurt broke away, drawing back and causing Sebastian to whine in protest. His disappointment was cut short when Kurt reached out and covered Sebastian’s left hand with his right. Making sure he had eye contact with his maker, Kurt brought Sebastian’s arm up across his body so that he could place tender kisses along the long white lines that twisted and turned across Sebastian’s forearm. It was incredibly intimate, completely unexpected and utterly hypnotising. Sebastian could do nothing except watch as Kurt’s tongue dipped out of his mouth to run softly, almost reverently, along the raised silver paths that marked him from wrist to elbow. Sebastian shivered as the soft wet pad of Kurt’s tongue worked its way across his skin, and knew that this was Kurt’s way of silently absolving Sebastian of everything that had happened over the past 48 hours. When Kurt reached the crook of Sebastian’s arm he tipped forward once again and pinned Sebastian’s hand over his head, fingers still interlocked, their intricate scars forming mirror images of one another.  
  
  
Kurt dipped his head forward to claim Sebastian’s mouth with his own, and started rolling his hips in tight circles. Both vampires moaned at the sensation, and Sebastian felt hot air ghosting over his wet lips, setting every nerve in his body on fire. He could feel Kurt’s cock rubbing between their chests, and Kurt thrusts started getting erratic as he neared his peak. Just as well, Sebastian couldn’t help thinking, because there was no way he was going to be able to last much longer either.  
  
  
Kurt slammed down into Sebastian’s lap one more time and cried out, his head dropping onto Sebastian’s shoulder as Sebastian felt hot wetness spread across his chest. That alone was enough for him to reach his climax as well, and Sebastian saw stars as he came deep inside Kurt’s body, cock pulsing out hot liquid for what felt like eternity.  
  
  
Sebastian felt absolutely spent, and could do nothing more than stoke his hand lazily up and down Kurt’s back as the younger vampire breathed heavily. Eventually Kurt raised his head from Sebastian’s shoulder, and gingerly rolled so that he was lying on his back next to Sebastian on the cold wood floor. For a long while neither vampire moved, each lost in their own post-orgasm bliss. After a couple of minutes Sebastian rolled onto his side so that he could watch Kurt better. Kurt grinned and mimicked the action so that they were face to face, noses practically touching.  
  
  
“You do realize you’re stuck with me now?” Kurt asked teasingly, eyes sparkling. Sebastian was pretty sure that in his hundred years he had never seen something so incredible. He wanted nothing more than to coil himself around Kurt, make sure that every inch of his body was in contact with the newborn. He wanted to engulf himself in Kurt and never surface. Before this evening the realization would have sent Sebastian running for the hills, but not any more. Right here, right now, this was where he was supposed to be, why on earth would he want to run from of that?  
  
  
Sebastian gave a put-upon sigh, rolling onto his back and flinging his arm across his face as he spoke with exaggerated dejection. “I know! Really Kurt, only you could get yourself into this much trouble less than ten days into vampire-hood. I can’t believe I’ve got a whole eighty days before I’m free of you, it’s practically an eternity!”  
  
  
He raised his arm slightly so that he could turn his head to grin at his newborn, making it abundantly clear that he was only teasing. Kurt scowled and propped himself up onto his elbows so that he was at the perfect angle to properly deliver one of his patented Kurt-Hummel-Death-Glares. “Not funny Seb,” he pouted, obviously not appreciating the joke. As if Sebastian could ever let go of Kurt now. Not in eighty days, not in eighty decades.  
  
  
Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, “Aw don’t be like that hun, you know I’m only playing!”  
  
  
“Bite me, Seb,” Kurt humphed as he made a big show of crossing his arms defiantly across his chest, pouting grumpily. Despite the exaggerated performance Sebastian didn’t miss the light that glittered behind Kurt’s ever-emotive eyes, and he knew that what Kurt was really saying was ‘ _I love you’._  
  
  
Despite its recent activities, Sebastian’s cock twitched at the suggestion, and he growled in appreciation at the unintended invitation. In a flash he had thrown a leg over Kurt’s hips and was straddling the younger vampire, one hand pinning both of Kurt’s wrists above his head. With his other hand he started to trail his fingers up and down Kurt’s sides, moaning softly as Kurt bucked his hips at the feather-light pressure. “With pleasure,” he spoke lowly, leaning down to graze his fangs across the sensitive skin just below Kurt’s jaw. (’ _I love you too_.’).  
  
  
He felt a full body shiver run through Kurt underneath him, but before he could say anything further he felt his back slam into the hard floor and Kurt was sitting smugly above him in a swift reversal of roles. Kurt’s mouth quirked upwards, his slender fangs toying with the soft flesh of his kiss-swollen lower lip in thinly veiled anticipation. Every inch of his body was laced with pure unadulterated seduction as he slowly leant down to lick a hot stripe across Sebastian’s collarbone, right above the impressive hickey that hadn’t quite faded yet. Sebastian’s brain short circuited as he felt the rough scrape of pointed teeth and cool air blow across the wet surface, and he almost missed the whispered laugh that followed; “My turn first.”

 


End file.
